Totally Spies with Andrew & Chaosky Season 3
by Parent12D
Summary: Season 3 of the fanfiction series of Totally Spies that was done with Andrew and Chaosky as major characters! Season includes stories XXXVII-LIV (37-54) [The Promotion Celebration - Political Much?]! Enjoy the re-experience!
1. Episode XXXVII

**Alright readers, here is the third season of the series of Totally Spies with Andrew & Chaosky that I have done!**

 **Now like the first two seasons, some minor changes will be made some of these chapters and I'm going to keep the author's notes to a minimum or none at all. It's also worth mentioning that Robert (Boris Yeltsin's character) is introduced in this season but I'll let you know when he does just introduced.**

 **For now, enjoy the third season of this series!**

 **Disclaimer: Andrew and Chaosky are owned by me, Robert is owned by Boris Yeltsin, and all the other characters that aren't mine belong to their rightful owners.**

 **SEASON III EPISODE I:**

 **"THE PROMOTION CELEBRATION"**

* * *

 **AT WOOHP HQ:**

"Yahoo, isn't this great guys," Clover asked her four friends, as the five of them were at a party hosted by WOOHP. "We've been promoted to super spies after taking a large amount of challenges that Jerry gave us!"

"Yeah, it was tiresome Clover," Sam agreed, letting out a sigh of relief. "But it was worth it for us to become super spies."

"And we decided to throw this party in response to that," Andrew added.

"It was a great idea honey," Alex commented.

"Oh yeah," Chaosky said. "I can remember the whole thing happening all over again as if it were just a few minutes ago…"

It was then that a regular flashback then occurred.

* * *

 _-Start of Flashback-_

 _After spending a good entirety of the day taking on some of the most difficult and challenging missions that WOOHP assigned them, the five spies, looking all tired and all worn out, entered Jerry's office as Jerry then noticed them. He checked the status of the missions he gave them and saw that they completed all the missions they needed to accomplish. As a result, he congratulated them._

 _"Ah there you are spies," Jerry greeted. "Congratulations, you just accomplished all the tasks you needed to accomplish today!"_

 _"That's a relief," Andrew sighed wiping the sweat off his forehead. "I'm all tired out."_

 _"Well you should be relieved, because now I have some good news for you all," Jerry stated._

 _"And what would that be Jerry," Sam asked, panting from exhaustion as well._

 _"Because you five have completed all those trials I have assigned to you, all five of you are being promoted to super spies!" Jerry announced._

 _This got the five of them perked up as they all had excited looks in their eyes._

 _"Really?" All five of them wondered._

 _"Yes, really," Jerry nodded._

 _"Your not giving us a demotion, just like what happens with Coconuts the robot monkey on a daily basis," Chaosky wondered._

 _"No Chaosky," Jerry shook his head. "You are not being demoted. You really are being promoted to super spies. All five of you."_

 _"Well that's sweet news Jerry," Chaosky sounded thrilled. "This calls for a celebration party!"_

 _"Splendid idea Chaosky," Jerry seemed thrilled with this. "I'll get the supplies."_

 _"I'll bake the cake," Chaosky bounced._

 _"I'll get the fashionable party hats for everyone," Clover said with glee._

 _"And I'll get the balloons all set," Alex exclaimed. "Andrew, would you mind helping me with this?"_

 _"Certainly babe," Andrew said, grabbing Alex's hand. "I'll help you."_

 _"Thanks sweet cheeks," Alex thanked him. Sam let out a sigh as she then said._

 _"I guess I'll get the table set up then…"_

 _Right after she said that, everyone went and got ready for the celebration as the flashback came to an end._

 _-End of Flashback-_

* * *

"Chaosky, that actually happened a couple hours ago, not a few minutes ago," Andrew recalled.

"That's right," Chaosky looked embarrassed. "I was so busy with the cake, I lost track of time…"

"Well still, we got everything all set," Alex exclaimed, with everyone agreeing with her. "Thanks for helping me with the balloons Andrew."

"Anytime dear," Andrew winked at her. "I love you Alex."

"I love you too Andrew."

The happy couple started kissing romantically for a couple minutes as the others were eating cake in such a cheerful manner.

* * *

A few minutes later, one of the guards of WOOHP approached the five spies, holding a check list, as the five of them noticed him, causing Andrew and Alex to stop kissing.

"Can I help you with something mister," Chaosky asked.

"Yes, I am looking at this guest list and there's someone on here that isn't here yet. Do you know where this person named 'Dean' is?"

Andrew gained the most bewildered look on his face as he then asked.

"Who the hell is Dean?"

"Dean is one of the guests on this list," The guard stated. "He's suppose to be here. He's a WOOHP agent…"

"Woah woah woah, hang on a minute," Chaosky started arguing. "Since when in Hell did we have an agent named Dean?"

"The list said that he's suppose to be here," The guard stated. "It also says that he's suppose to be an absolute hunk and the three girls are suppose to be in love with him."

This triggered Andrew to become furious, at the sight of another man winning his angel's heart. He looked extremely pissed off as Alex noticed. Alex tried calming Andrew down, as she explained that she wouldn't fall for some hunk named Dean that she belongs to Andrew.

"How the hell do you even know this," Chaosky questioned him.

"The list says so," The guard stated.

Jerry heard this going on as he then approached the guard as he then said.

"Hold on there Johnson," Jerry stated. "That guest list isn't correct. It's a fake! There is no agent named Dean. Dean doesn't exist in these fanfictions that the author has created for this series."

"But why," Johnson asked. "Why doesn't Dean exist here?"

"Let me give you the obvious reason for that question," Jerry retorted. "It's due to the presence of Andrew!"

"So what's so special about Andrew?" Johnson questioned.

"Well let's see, he has potential, and he happens to be one of my most well trained spies," Jerry exclaimed.

Johnson was confused as Jerry continued.

"Look Johnson, metaphorically speaking, Andrew _is_ Dean. But retrospectively speaking, Andrew is really his own character! I mean look at him," Jerry motioned him to look at Andrew, who was giving a very adorable look with his eyes. "He's his own character, especially since he has a much bigger and deeper back story behind his character."

Andrew looked flattered as Johnson then countered by asking.

"But what about the readers out there that like Dean," Johnson asked. "Won't they be pissed if they know that Dean doesn't exist in these segments?"

"Nonsense Johnson," Jerry said. "The readers know by now that Dean doesn't exist at least in these segments, and besides, they'll probably understand the fact that Andrew is Dean (metaphorically speaking), but is also his own character (retrospectively speaking), with the back story he's known for since the beginning of these stories."

"But sir, the guest list says…" Johnson started speaking.

"Give me that," Jerry swiped the guest list from his hands. "I am burning this guest list!"

Jerry walked away, planning on burning the guest list. Johnson looked disappointed.

"Well this freaking sucks," Johnson said in a disappointed tone in his voice.

"Oh yeah, what a disappointment," Andrew said sarcastically while rolling his eyes.

"Tell me about it," Chaosky retorted. "That's not even bad compared to something worse. There was this one time where the punk rock band Blue Night was at a concert run by uHateStereo, and the front man of the group snapped because the company cut their performance short to make room for a crappy rap artist."

It was then a cutaway flashback occurred…

* * *

 **CUTAWAY:**

At a concert in Las Vegas, being run by uHateStereo, the punk rock band Blue Night, which consisted of four band members. Currently, the group was performing 'Emotional Cripple', their hit song from their critically acclaiming album 'Pottie' as they were unaware of what was about to happen at any moment. The front man of Blue Night, who goes by the name Johnnie Steve Wonders, was playing his electric guitar while his band mates were playing their respective instruments. Johnnie was just starting to sing the bridge to the song, but he instantly stopped short when he was being informed that the group was being cut short for a crappy wannabe artist. This got Johnnie furious as he felt the need to rant.

"Oh, [Bleep] this s**t!" Johnnie cussed as he clapped his hands, causing his band mates to stop playing and got the crowds attention, as he claimed that they were going to 'play a [bleep]ing new song'. "Give me a [bleep]ing break!"

Johnnie started gripping about how the group only has one minute left to perform, while dropping the F-Bomb. He pointed to a screen that said '1 Minutes Left' which was spelled incorrectly and was intentionally set to piss off the front man of Blue Night.

Johnnie started ranting about how his group has been around since 1988, and he claimed this event to be a huge joke, all while dropping the F-Bomb multiple times in every sentence. Some of the girls in front, who were obviously stoned, thought that Johnnie was actually Houston Beaver (a crappy teen pop artist). This got Johnnie even more pissed off as he felt the need to screamed.

 **"I AM NOT [BLEEP]ING HOUSTON BEAVER, YOU MOTHER[BLEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPP]ERS!"**

He continued ranting for a few moments or so, claiming this festival to be a waste of time.

"I got one minute- one minute left… Oh, now I got nothing left!"

It was revealed that the screen turned off, a sign that Blue Night's time was up and it was time to give them the boot. Furious, Johnnie took off his guitar and then said.

"Let me show you what one [bleep]ing minute [bleep]ing means!"

The moment he shouted that did he start slamming his guitar onto the floor like what a stereotypical rock and roll star would normally do at a rock concert. The bass player, and Johnnie's long time partner, known as Jake Burpt, was watching him smash his guitar.

"S**T! That's what we're doing," Jake figured out, taking off his bass guitar. "WELL COUNT ME IN BROTHER!"

Jake instantly ran over to Johnnie's side as he started smashing his bass guitar (trying to) with Johnnie.

The drummer of Blue Night, known as Trois Awesome, wasn't joining his two long time partners in smashing equipment. He was however, whooping and cheering them on.

"WOOOOOOOOO! ROCK ON JOHHNIE AND JAKE!" Trois whooped. "SHOW THOSE ASSHOLES THAT WE ARE SUPERIOR AND HOUSTON BEAVER IS INFERIOR! YEAAHHHHHHH!"

The secondary guitar player, who is known as Franklin Black, could only shake his head at the actions his three partners were causing.

 _Sometimes I wonder why my band mates act like total nutjobs…_ Franklin thought to himself as he sighed, knowing that they were his partners. Andrew's voice was then heard outside the cutaway.

 _"And what made the meltdown even more hysterical was the fact that African American Hip Hop Artist Kenya Weast decided on approaching them and intervene on the blast out."_

Right on cue, Hip Hop artist Kenya Weast walked onto stage and intervened.

"Yo Boys, I'mma let ya finish, but it's time for y'all to get the hell out of here, your time is up!" Kenya stated. "It's mah turn to please the crowd!"

Both Johnnie and Jake gave Kenya Weast the death glare, and in a matter of seconds, Jake swung his bass guitar, hitting Kenya who was then sent flying right out of the stadium as a result, screaming and howling all the way.

Eventually, Johnnie finally broke his guitar, tossing the remains he was holding aside as he then spoke through the microphone he was holding.

"One minute! God [bleep]ing love you all," Johnnie flipped them off by giving the finger. "We'll be back!"

The moment he declared that did Johnnie drop the microphone he was holding as he then walked off stage, with his three partners following right behind him as Jake dropped the bass guitar he failed to destroy. The crowd was silent like dead zombies as the cutaway then ended.

 **CUTAWAY ENDS!**

* * *

"Heh heh heh, that was intense," Chaosky snickered.

"Wait, it was revealed that two day later, Johnnie was revealed to have been drinking, and he was also overusing prescribed medication he was taking for his panic disorder and his insomnia."

"Yeah," Chaosky nodded. "And he had to go to rehab because of it."

The other spies were shocked at finding something to say, as Clover then retorted.

"Talk about mental problems."

"You think that's bad Clover," Andrew started. "There was this one time where these two French comedians, who were doing a spoof of Daft Punk, were having an argument on stage…"

It was then another cutaway occurred…

* * *

 **CUTAWAY:**

Two French comedians who were wearing the gold and silver helmets of Daft Punk respectively were performing as the silver robot started singing.

"BURGER, NUGGETS, NUGGETS, BURGER!"

The gold robot ignored him as they continued performing.

"BURGER, NUGGETS, NUGGETS, BURGER!" The silver robot repeated.

The gold robot still ignored him as they kept on performing.

"BURGER, NUGGETS, NUGGETS, BURGER!" The silver robot said for the third time in a row.

Having about enough, the gold robot then tapped the silver robot on the shoulder, instantly ending the performance as the gold robot then asked him.

"What the [bleep] are you doing?"

"Well… You know… Just singing," The silver robot exclaimed. "BURGER, NUGGETS, NUGGETS, BURGER!"

The gold robot shook his head in disappointment as he then retorted.

"B***h, you don't even know the lyrics," The gold robot then corrected him. "What you mean is HARDER, BETTER, FASTER, STRONGER!"

"That's what I said," The silver robot claimed, almost sounding like he was stoned.

"No, it's not," The gold robot pointed out. "What you actually said was BURGER, NUGGETS, NUGGETS, BURGER… What the [bleep] is wrong with you?"

The silver robot looked ashamed as he was face downward as he then answered.

"Probably the fact that, I didn't eat for 3 days… I'm hungry as [bleep]!"

"Why don't you just eat?" The gold robot questioned.

"Goddamn helmet is stuck on my head." The silver robot pointed out as the gold robot sighed in annoyance.

"OMG, I can't stand your ass anymore. You're nothing but a LOSER, LOSER, LOSER, LOSER!"

Noticing how the gold robot said loser in a rhythmatic manner, the silver robot decided to counter back.

"Oh really?" He started to chime. "YOUR MOTHER, YOUR FATHER, YOUR DAUGHTER, YOUR SISTER!"

"Say that again…" The gold robot rubbed his fingers, daring his partner to say that a second time as the silver robot repeated himself.

"YOUR MOTHER, YOUR FATHER, YOUR DAUGHTER, YOUR SISTER!"

The gold robot was getting angry as he then warned him.

"Watch your [bleep]ing mouth, I will slap the s**t out of you."

It was then the two comedians started having a slapping contest, as they repeatedly slapped one another. A few moments later, the silver robot pushed the gold robot off the stage as he landed on the floor, being knocked out unconscious.

"Ooooooo…" The gold robot moaned before knocking out cold.

The crowd could only stare as the cutaway then ended.

 **CUTAWAY ENDS!**

* * *

"You know that wasn't the real Daft Punk, right," Chaosky stated.

"Yeah," Andrew nodded.

"Okay, just making sure," Chaosky said as they continued eating cake for a few minutes or so.

* * *

A few minutes later, the door burst opened as one of the WOOHP workers came in, with a panicked look on his face.

 **"HE'S BACK!"** The man screamed. **"HE'S BACK I TELL YOU! WE'RE DOOMED!"**

"Hold on there," Jerry said trying to calm him down. "Who's back?"

" _He's_ back," The man said. "You know, he's WOOHP's most dangerous criminal… He's got out of prison and he's back to plan revenge on us…"

Jerry got a shocked look on his face as he then said.

"No… you don't mean…"

"He's right," A voice said as a tall and husky male silhouette appeared. "I have escaped, and I'm back to plan revenge against WOOHP."

The figure revealed himself and was revealed to be one of the most memorable villains in the series. He was none other than… **TIM SCAM! THAT'S RIGHT READERS!**

"TIM SCAM!" All five spies shouted.

"That's right," Tim said approaching the spies as he sounded different. "Surprise to see me again you spies?"

"Wait, I thought we sent you to the slammer," Chaosky said. "The slammer you were sent to was heavily guarded by security in all perimeters!"

"That's what you thought but uh…" Tim thought of an excuse. "I dug underground and escaped that way! Yeah that's right!"

"Well still," Sam got ready. "We're going to sent you back to the slammer like it or not!"

"Hmmm… such words coming from little miss Sammy," Tim stated.

"Hey, back off Tim," Clover said as Sam pouted. "She's not into you."

"Oh come on, I was just giving Sam a nice introduction," Tim retorted.

"Please," Chaosky rolled his eyes. "Why the hell would Sam be in love with a criminal anyway?"

"Yeah so leave her alone," Andrew agreed.

"Yeah, leave Sammy alone!" Alex backed up Andrew.

"Very well," Tim sighed. "Then I, Jim… I mean Tim Scam, will assassinate your precious WOOHP leader and put WOOHP out of business, unless you oblige by my commands."

The spies gasped as Tim got out a gun and was planning on assassinating Jerry unless they follow his orders. Andrew noticed how he accidentally called himself Jim, and as a result, he ended up seeing through Tim and noticed that it was just a disguise. Andrew bared a smirk as he then said.

"Not a chance Tim, we're not taking orders from the likes of Tim Scam," Andrew then remarked. "Or should I say 'Jim and Scram'?"

A voice was heard in the pants of 'Tim' that said.

 **"S**T! WE'VE BEEN BREACHED!"** The voice cried out.

 **"OUR COVER HAS BEEN BLOWN, YOU NIMCOMPOOP!"** Another voice said.

Tim Scam then unzipped himself and was really revealed to be none other than… **JIM AND SCRAM, TWO OBNOXIOUS CON ARTISTS THAT LIKE TO CAUSE TROUBLE!**

"Hey Jim and Scram," Andrew greeted with a grin on his face.

 **"HEY!"** Chaosky screamed **. "YOU'RE THE TWO CON ARTISTS THAT NEARLY SCAMMED ANDREW AND I OUT OF PAYING A WATER BILL A WHILE BACK!"**

"Yeah it's us," Scram retorted. "And we're back to place a scam on this precious business you call WOOHP."

"Yeah, you're going to be scammed!" Jim sang in a childish manner.

"What are you going to do huh," Andrew questioned.

"We'll gladly show you, you runt," Scram stated. "Jim, cut the power will ya!?"

Jim started to snicker like Muttley the Dog as he cut all of the power in WOOHP as WOOHP lost all of its power, causing the lights to go out and all the computers, monitors, gadgets and all other electronics and devices to turn off, losing power completely.

 ** _"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_** Everyone in WOOHP screamed.

"Oh yes, but the funs only starting." Scram started typing in a bunch of numbers in his calculator, determining how much the electric bill and the power bill is going to cost. "And according to the numbers I just typed in, your bills are going cost you at least $5,000,000,000,000 total."

 **"$5,000,000,000,000!?"** Jerry exaggerated. **"THAT'LL PUT WOOHP OUT OF BUSINESS!"**

"Exactly suckers," Scram started snickering along with Jim. "Kiss your precious company goodbye losers! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Andrew was furious as he wasn't going to let these two con artists get away with their actions. As a result, he got out a big sledge hammer and he slowly approached the two con artists, planning on sending them flying. We then look on the outside of WOOHP as Scram started retorting.

"Man Jim, let me tell you, this is not just one stupid town," He remarked. "This is one freaking stupid company in the stupid town!"

The moment he said that did Andrew swing his sledge hammer into both of them, causing them to be sent flying out of WOOHP as they landed on a police car, groaning and screaming in the most comical manner possible, as the car grabbed a hold of them with a mechanical arm as the two con artists were then taken to prison as the police car then drove off with them in it…

* * *

Back in WOOHP, Andrew wiped his forehead as he put the hammer away. Sam had to ask an important question.

"Okay… So that wasn't Tim Scam?"

"Nope," Andrew remarked. "I'm assuming Tim is still in prison."

"Like we said before," Chaosky remarked. "He couldn't have escaped from jail."

"Well anyway, now that those troublemakers are gone, let's turn the power back on shall we," Jerry suggested as one of the workers flipped a switch, causing all the power to come back on in WOOHP, as WOOHP was just saved from paying a highly expensive bill that would put it out of business.

"Well, that's a relief," Andrew wiped his forehead. "We saved WOOHP and stopped two troublemaking con artists from succeeding with their plan."

"You said it baby," Alex said. "I love you handsome."

"I love you too gorgeous baby doll," Andrew said seductively bringing Alex close.

The two started kissing romantically and sexually as they allowed their tongues to meet and touch one another as the party continued for a couple more hours.

* * *

Later that evening, the spies finally made it back home, all tired out from today as they were all full from the party food they ate at the party. They decided to turn in for the night. Alex couldn't make it back to her room alone as she felt so tired that Andrew had to carry her back to his room. He didn't have the energy to bring her to her bedroom so she decided to sleep with her man.

"Today was great wasn't it babe," Alex asked, in bed next to Andrew.

"It sure was honey," Andrew wrapped his arm around her back. "It was also kind of funny too in a way."

"Yeah, in a really comical way," Alex chuckled along with Andrew for a moment or so. "I love you baby."

"I love you too sweet cheeks."

They kissed on the lips for a few seconds before sleeping.

"Goodnight Alex," Andrew said sleepily.

"Goodnight Andrew," Alex said sleepily too.

In a matter of seconds, the two then fell out cold, sleeping as if they were a married couple. Yes, the five spies were grateful that they were now super spies and they stopped two troublemaking con artists from putting WOOHP out of business. Now the spies could only sleep as they were busy for almost the whole day. So they slept until tomorrow morning, where more excitement could quite possible occur for the spies to take part in. And now, this is where the segment ends and where the new season begins...

* * *

 **END OF EPISODE XXXVII**


	2. Episode XXXVIII

**SEASON III EPISODE II:**

 **"MEETING THE FATHERS"**

* * *

 **IN BEVERLY HILLS:**

It was a nice and wonderful Saturday morning in Beverly Hills, and at the spies' house, we see Andrew chilling back, and reading a magazine while stretching out. He knew that there was something special going to happen today, but he wasn't anxious at all. He learned his lesson the first time, not to mention he already got washed up and tidied up and everything else. He was stretching out for a little bit when Chaosky came walking by, dusting off all the dust on the furniture and such. He noticed Andrew and then greeted him.

"Hey Andrew," Chaosky greeted Andrew.

"Oh, hello Chaosky," Andrew greeted back. "What's up?"

"I was just reminding you that today is a special day," Chaosky reminded. "Do you remember what is happening today?"

"Of course I do Chaosky," Andrew told him. "Today is the day that the girls' fathers are coming over to visit for a while."

"Exactly," Chaosky nodded. "Are you feeling anxious about this?"

"Nah," Andrew said coolly. "I'm not anxious at all."

"Your not," Chaosky was surprised. "Why not?"

"Well, after the visit that we had gotten from the mothers, I feel completely confident about the father's visit. I'm feeling confident about meeting Alex's father, and I can tell this is going to be great," Andrew stated. "Besides, I already gotten washed up and I'm all set for when they do come over."

"Wow," Chaosky sounded impressed. "Sounds like you've gotten better with this since the last time we had guests come over."

"That I have Chaosky," Andrew nodded. "I wonder if Alex's father will like me."

"He probably will," Chaosky proclaimed. "I'm hoping that Sammy's father will like me too."

"He probably will like you Chaosky," Andrew said.

"Yeah you're probably right Andrew." Chaosky concluded as he continued dusting.

* * *

It was then Alex herself came into the room as she then greeted her man.

"Hey Andrew," Alex greeted. "I can see you're not anxious about my father coming over to visit aren't you?"

Andrew looked at Alex, smiling as he then said.

"Not at all baby doll," Andrew stated. "To be honest, I feel more confident with this, especially after the time your mother came to visit."

"That's right baby," Alex winked at him. "And let me just say that my dad will love to meet you."

"I know sweet cheeks."

"By the way Andrew, my mom has already told him all about you," Alex explained. "So he should know about you judging by what my mom told him."

"I see," Andrew was amused.

"Uh huh," Alex nodded. "And also, he does want me to have a man who would defend me and keep me safe."

"And since I'm the one who is keeping you safe, I know exactly how this is going to turn out." Andrew concluded.

"Yup. So what do you want to do until they get here?"

"I don't know," Andrew shrugged. "I already tidied up and washed up earlier, so want to just hang out with me for the time being?"

"Certainly babe," Alex laid right next to Andrew. "I love you handsome."

"I love you too baby doll."

They then started kissing, with the tongue touching and all that stuff for what seemed like a few minutes…

* * *

After that few minutes, the front door buzzer went off as Sam approached the lovely couple, accompanied by Clover and Chaosky.

"Hey you two," Sam stated. "Our fathers are here! Let's go!"

"Yeah, our parents, being Sam's, Alex's and mine," Clover stated. "Let's do this."

"Yeah, let's rock guys!" Chaosky proclaimed as the three of them headed for the front door.

"Ready to do this Alex," Andrew asked, holding Alex's hand.

"Ready when you are Andrew," Alex stated, as she winked at him.

No sooner after that did they went after the others to be introduced to the girls' fathers…

* * *

Once they got to the front door, Sam decided to open the front door, as the person who was shown was none other than Sam's father, who had his same appearance from 'The Wedding Crashers'. Needless to say, he was happy to see his daughter.

"Dad!" Sam sounded excited.

"Sweetie," Sam's dad greeted as he hugged his daughter. "It's so great to see you again."

"It's great to see you too," Sam got out of the hug as she then introduced him to Andrew and Chaosky. "Dad, these are our two roommates, Andrew and Chaosky."

"Ah, I see. Well it's nice to meet you Andrew," Sam's dad shook Andrew's hand. "And Chaosky."

"Nice to meet you too Mr. Sam's dad," Andrew said.

"Actually you are more than welcome to call me Frederick, or Freddy," Sam's father named Freddy. "And by the way Sammy, the other two will be here in a moment."

"Gotcha dad," Sam said as Freddy turned his attention to Chaosky. "Anyway, Chaosky wasn't it?"

"That's right sir," Chaosky said.

"So Gabby was right, you are a tiny light blue creature," Freddy commented. "You don't even know what kind of creature you are."

"That right sir. I guess Gabby told you about me and my origination huh," Chaosky questioned.

"Got that right Chaosky," Freddy said. "Well it's a great thing too, since Sammy here could use a bodyguard and someone to keep her safe."

"Daddy…" Sam was getting a little embarrassed.

"Oh come on dearie," Freddy said. "Your mother and I only want you to be safe and unharmed."

Sam could only sigh as Andrew and Chaosky shook their heads.

It was then another dad came into the house, this time it was Clover's dad. Here's the description of Clover's dad; he was tall, husky looking, and he had the same skin color as his wife and daughter, and he had blonde hair which wasn't too fancy, and his eyes were shown to be a light blue color. Clover noticed her dad stepping into the house.

"Dad," Clover called out.

"Hey Clover," Clover's dad gave his daughter a hug. "It's so great to see you again dearie."

"Same here dad," Clover then showed him Andrew and Chaosky and introduced them to him. "Dad, these are our roommates, Andrew and Chaosky."

"Oh it's so great to finally meet you young men, Andrew and Chaosky." Clover's dad said.

"It's great to finally meet you too Mr. Clover's Dad," Andrew greeted as he shook his hand and Chaosky did the same afterwards.

"Call me Shep," Clover's dad named Shep stated. "And Chaosky wasn't it?"

"That's right," Chaosky said.

"So you're the creature that Stella told me about," Shep stated. "And she also told you about your origination and how you came into existence to take care of that young gentleman Andrew."

"That's right," Chaosky nodded.

"Well it's great to finally meet you in person Mr. Chaosky," Shep admitted. "Glad to see you taking care of Andrew."

"Yeah, I'm happy about that too," Freddy agreed.

"Well, it's all in the origination you know," Chaosky admitted, sounding a little flattered.

It was then that Alex's dad then came into the house, bearing the same appearance he had in 'Alex Gets Schooled'.

"Daddy," Alex sounded thrilled to see her father.

"Hey sweetie," Alex's dad gave her a hug. "I'm happy to see you again pumpkin."

"I'm happy to see you too," Alex decided to introduce him to Andrew and Chaosky, starting with Chaosky. "Dad, this is one of our roommates, his name is Chaosky."

"Chaosky hmm," Alex's dad seemed interested. "You are the light blue creature who doesn't know what kind of creature he is, but has an origination behind his existence."

"That's right," Chaosky nodded.

"My wife told me about Chaosky's existence," Shep stated.

"So did mine," Freddy jumped in.

"I see it has all of you excited, and I'm flattered really," Chaosky rubbed the back of his head.

Alex then introduced her dad to Andrew.

"Dad, this is Andrew, our other roommate," Alex stated. "He's also my boyfriend as you can see."

"Hmm, that seems pretty obvious," Alex's father rubbed his chin. "He looks like the man who is capable of protecting my daughter…"

"That would be me," Andrew started blushing, feeling flattered. "Nice to meet you Mr. Alex's father."

"Just call me Richard sonny," Alex's father named Richard stated. "I'm glad you're the man that my daughter is in love with and you're keeping her safe."

Andrew could only let out a simple 'Uh-huh', as he didn't know what to say. Alex then went to Andrew's side as she started holding his hand.

"Daddy, Andrew is my boyfriend and I love him very much," Alex admitted.

"I can tell dearie," Richard stated. "So anyway Andrew has Alex told you how she has a really soft and cute side to her personality?"

"Sort of," Andrew said.

"Well as you can tell, I have some photos on me of her being adorable," Richard took out some pictures of Alex as a little toddler. One photo had Alex sleeping while sucking her thumb, another one showed Alex sleeping with her stuffed animals and her stuffed turtle Ollie. "As you can see, she was really cute when she was a toddler. The way she sucked on her thumb was so adorable and precious, and the way she sleeps makes it look like she's an angel."

"I can tell," Andrew looked at them. "She looks so adorable as a little child."

"That she is."

It was clear that Alex was slightly embarrassed, by the look on her face, but she knew that her father was only showing this to Andrew, her boyfriend, who claimed that she was so cute as a toddler, and so she didn't try to stop the conversation.

Nonetheless, Richard put the pictures away as he then decided to move on to a different topic.

"So tell me," Richard started. "Have you two been doing some kissing lip-to-lip together?"

"Uh… yeah…" Andrew and Alex said together, as they started blushing wildly.

"And tell me, have you two been planning on having _sex_ together?"

Andrew's face became a bright red when he asked that question. Alex's face became bright red too as she didn't want to be asked that kind of question.

"Daddy…" Alex whined in embarrassment.

"What, all I asked is if you two were planning on having sex in the future," Richard said. "Look dear, it's bound to happen at some point when you're both adults. Believe me, it happened with me and your mother. When we became adults, we agreed on having sex and as a result, your mother became pregnant and gave birth to you honey. You have to understand that everyone goes through it, male or female."

Alex didn't say anything, as her face was still red from blushing. Sure she wanted to have sex with Andrew, but at this age, she knew she had to make sure she was wearing a condom and Andrew was wearing a condom too.

Andrew on the other hand, was not as embarrassed now, as his blush started fading to a light pink as he then commented.

"That's pretty interesting, Mr. Richard." Andrew said.

"You bet it is Andrew, and let me tell you something personal," Richard started telling Andrew. "My wife Carmen means the world to me, and I love her very much. I am happy that a man like yourself is keeping my daughter Alex under protection, just like I did with Carmen when I was a teenager."

"Yeah," Andrew said dreamily, looking at Alex. "I'm glad that I found her and that we're a couple."

"I'm glad, just do me this favor, keep Alex under your protection," Richard pointed out. "My daughter means as much to me as my wife does."

"You can count on it," Andrew stated as Richard nodded his head as a result.

It was then an alarm clock started going off, signifying that it was 12 o'clock, or noon.

"Wow, would you look at the time," Chaosky noted. "It's now time to get lunch going. Hey, you guys want a soda or something?"

"Sure if you have lemon-lime," Shep stated.

"I'd like a coke please," Freddy said. "And I'd like to have one for my wife."

"Hey Freddy," Richard started to ask. "How long have you and Gabby been married?"

"Almost 12 years," Freddy admitted. "It's going to be our 12th anniversary in a few months."

"I'll have to remember to do something then," Sam spoke up as a result.

"Yeah…" Richard decided to get back on topic. "Anyway, one cola will be alright with me."

"Okay dokey," Chaosky said as he got them their respective sodas and they all decided to help themselves to lunch right afterwards…

* * *

Some time later, during lunch, the fathers of the three spies were having lunch together, as the bunch of them were talking amongst themselves. Among them, Richard decided to ask Andrew.

"Say Andrew," He started to ask. "Has Alex told you that she loves to play soccer?"

"She has," Andrew said, nodding while smiling.

"Well that's good," Richard stated. "Do you play soccer?"

"Not necessarily," Andrew said honestly.

"Well maybe we should change that," Richard said. "Maybe Alex can play with you too."

"Okay," Andrew was unsure what to say here.

"What do you think Alex?" Richard asked his daughter.

"Okay," Alex smiled while staring dreamily at Andrew.

"I think it's a good idea," Freddy said.

"Same here," Shep agreed.

"Fine with us," Sam and Clover said together.

"Okay okay," Chaosky stepped into the conversation. "I say we skip this scene and just get to the soccer event so Andrew can try it for the first time."

"Sounds good," Andrew nodded in agreement. "Looks like the author is getting pretty tired at this point, so we should probably fast forward through this scene, what do you say?"

"Work for me Andrew," Richard thought this was a good idea.

"Then it settles," Andrew concluded. "LET'S ROCK AND ROLL!"

"YEAH!"

Everyone started heading outside as Andrew told Chaosky.

"Chaosky, would you mind putting up a transition sign for me?"

"Certainly Andrew," Chaosky said as Andrew went outside with everyone else as Chaosky got out a transition card and placed it on the screen for all the readers to see it, as Chaosky ran outside immediately afterwards.

* * *

 **ONE CRAZY SOCCER PRACTICE EVENT THAT LASTED FOR A COUPLE OF HOURS LATER…**

* * *

It was about time for the fathers to go on home as they decided to say farewell to the five spies that they had fun spending time with today. They gave their farewells before driving off and heading back to their homes. After they were out of sight, Andrew and Alex started speaking together.

"So, that was fun wasn't it," Andrew wiped the sweat off of his forehead.

"Yeah you actually were good at playing soccer baby cakes," Alex commented.

"Thanks," Andrew said. "Your dad seems like a pretty swell guy."

"That he is Andrew," Alex said. "I had so much fun with you today."

"Me too baby doll." Andrew said.

Andrew and Alex stared at each other dreamily for a couple of moments when the others started speaking, starting with Sam.

"Well guys, I'm gonna go lay down for a bit," Sam admitted. "I'm beat."

"Same here," Clover agreed. "I need to stretch out myself before giving myself a nail polish treatment."

"I'm gonna go lay down too," Chaosky stretched out. "Today was a pretty busy and exhausting day."

Sam, Clover and Chaosky went to their respective bedrooms. Andrew and Alex were the only ones left as Andrew grabbed Alex's hand and said.

"You wanna cuddle and stretch out with me for a bit, baby doll?"

"I would love that handsome," Alex said, giggling. "Let's go and make out a bit too."

"Oh yeah baby," Andrew said seductively. "You're reading my mind gorgeous."

Alex giggled in such a cute manner as the love couple went right into Andrew's bedroom to stretch out, cuddle and make out together in private for a bit. The two were heard making out in Andrew's room with the door close as they were French kissing, having their tongues meet and touch each other. They sighed happily for a second as they stopped kissing.

"I love you Alex."

"I love you too Andrew."

They resumed kissing in the most romantic and sexual way possible, as the day was just about over as the fathers of Sam, Clover and Alex met Andrew and Chaosky for themselves today, and it sure was a fun and exciting day for the five spies, especially for Andrew and Alex. They could only wait for more exciting events to occur that they'll take part in. For now, they'll take the time and stretch out and cuddle together as the screen started zooming out, a sign that the story is just about over. This second segment _is_ done and over with, as the screen started fading out in black…

* * *

 **END OF EPISODE XXXVIII**


	3. Episode XXXIX

**SEASON III EPISODE III:  
**

 **"THE SWOLLEN TONGUE"**

* * *

 **IN BEVERLY HILLS:**

It was a beautiful Sunday morning in Beverly Hills, and the sun was just starting to rise over the horizon for all to see who enjoy watching the sunrise. At the home that belongs to the WOOHP agents, in Andrew's bedroom, we see Andrew sleeping with the curtains in his room opens when the sunlight started leaking into his bedroom, and eventually, the sunlight hit Andrew's face which slowly cause him to open his eyes as he saw the rays from the morning sun hitting him in the face in the most peaceful and bright type of manner. Letting out a yawn, Andrew stretched out and saw that it was 7:30 AM. As a result, Andrew felt the need to get out of bed and get his day started after a trip to the restroom. He went into the kitchen and went to get himself a cup of coffee, as he turned the coffee pot on and got out a mug.

 _Mmmmm… Today is going to be a great day…_ Andrew mused to himself as the coffee pot started running and was pouring coffee into the coffee mug. It was then Alex, who had woken up, then went into the kitchen as she saw Andrew. She decided to greet him.

"Good morning Andrew," She had that small smile while she was trying to wake up. Andrew turned around and noticed her.

"Oh, good morning baby doll," Andrew said sleepily, still trying to wake up as he had that small smile on his face as well, from seeing his lady this early in the morning.

"You getting your cup of coffee baby," Alex asked him.

"Mhmm," Andrew nodded slowly. "You want a cup too dear?"

"I would love that honey," Alex said.

"Very well, I'll get you a mug and you can make your coffee once I'm done," Andrew said getting out a mug for Alex to use.

"Thank you dear," Alex thanked him.

"Your welcome sweet cheeks," Andrew smiled. "I love you babe."

"I love you too handsome."

They then kissed on the lips for a few seconds or so. By then, Andrew's coffee was finally made as he took his mug and placed it on the counter. Alex went to make her cup of coffee as Andrew was adding creamer and sugar to his cup of coffee before taking a sip of it. Once Alex's coffee was made, she decided on adding creamer and sugar to her coffee too as Andrew was just about to sip his first cup for the morning. The moment he sipped it thought did he actually regret taking that sip right away.

For Andrew felt just how hot the coffee was as it was burning in his mouth. As a result, he went to the sink.

 **"AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"** Andrew screamed in pain as he immediately spit the coffee he took a sip of right into the sink. By looking at his face, you could tell he was beat red from how hot the coffee was that he took a sip of, and he felt his tongue feeling swollen too. Alex, having heard Andrew's scream and seeing him spit out his coffee in the sink, looked concerned as she stopped making her cup as she approached Andrew.

"Andrew, are you okay honey," Alex asked in concerned as Andrew was heard panting and sweating as he then commented.

"My… My coffee was way too hot," Andrew explained. "I think I burned my tongue Alex."

To prove his point, he stuck his tongue out and it was shown that the tongue was in fact, burned and it was swollen as a result. Alex took a look at it and felt bad for him, knowing just what it's like to get a burned tongue from sipping hot coffee.

"Oh my," Alex said. "I'm really sorry Andrew. I know how it feels to get a burned tongue that is swollen."

"It's okay Alex," Andrew wiped the sweat off his forehead. "I should have added some ice cubes first before taking a sip."

Alex nodded in agreement as she went to add ice cubes to her cup of coffee, and added ice cubes for Andrew cup too while at it.

It was then Sam came into the kitchen, along with Clover and Chaosky as they looked concerned and they also heard the screaming from nearby.

"Hey, what's going on," Sam asked. "I heard screaming all the way from my bedroom."

"Yeah, I was just getting to doing my hair in the bathroom, and I suddenly heard screaming in the kitchen." Clover added showing she was doing her hair, but she also had a concerned look on her face, wondering if Andrew was alright. "Is everything _alright_ in here?"

"Yeah, what happened in here," Chaosky asked.

"Well… I was taking a sip of my coffee, and it was too hot, and I screamed before spitting it out," Andrew explained. "And I believe I burned my tongue as a result."

Andrew showed them the swollen tongue, as they looked unsettled and concerned.

"Sheesh," Clover sounded unsettled. "That has to hurt, but what does that mean?"

Andrew took a sip of his cooled down coffee, not being able to taste it as he said.

"Guys, I think my tongue stopped working," Andrew said with his tongue hanging out. "I can't taste anything."

 **"WHAT!? YOU CAN'T TASTE ANYTHING!?"** Chaosky screamed in exaggeration. "HANG ON! I'll go get the French cheese!"

It was then Chaosky ran to the fridge and opened it up to grab something. Once he was done, he closed the door as he then held in his hands was appeared to be French cheese, which was an entire wheel of cheese that had stink line waving above it, a sign that it smelled really bad, and there was a French bureau on top of the wheel to show it was French cheese and not something else.

"Wee wee, it's le French Cheese," Chaosky spoke in the strongest French accent. "Its ze smelliest cheese on ze face of the ze Earth."

Chaosky went over to Andrew's tongue and place the stinky cheese wheel on top of it. Chaosky asked if Andrew could taste it and Andrew's response was.

"I can't taste it Chaosky," Andrew stated. "I'm sorry."

 **"OH NO!"** Chaosky removed the cheese from his tongue. "This is even worse than I thought."

"Come on Chaosky," Sam stated. "I don't think it's a serious crisis."

"Yeah Chaosky," Andrew agreed. "It's just a burned tongue, that's all."

"Well still, I can't have you suffering from a burned tongue dearie," Alex spoke. "This calls for drastic measures."

"Huh?"

Andrew was lost as Alex went into one of the cabinets and got out what appeared to be a bunch of papers that had instructions on them, and they were all stapled together.

"With these instructions that Sammy used for me the one time I had a burned tongue that was swollen, we should be able to help your tongue get back to normal and it can taste stuff again." Alex said, carrying the instructions as she approached Andrew.

"Uh… Okay," Andrew said, wondering how this will turn out.

"Great!" Alex said excitedly. Clover let out a yawn as she then said.

"Whatever," Clover was trying to wake up as she yawned. "I'm going back to the bathroom to finish working on my hair."

Clover went back into the bathroom as Sam yawned too.

"Yeah, I'm going back to my room for a bit," Sam commented. "I need to take some time to wake up before doing anything else."

Sam walked back into her bedroom as Chaosky looked tired himself.

"I suppose I should get myself a cup of coffee too, seeing that I'll need it to start the day," Chaosky said, getting out a mug as he was starting to make his cup of coffee.

"You ready to start Andrew," Alex wondered.

"Wait Alex," Andrew spoke. "I need to get everything set and look in good condition before I do anything like that."

"Oh, sorry about that honey," Alex felt a little foolish, realizing Andrew wasn't dressed yet. Neither was she.

"That's okay Alex," Andrew said. "We can do this after I'm done with everything I need to do."

"Fine with me," Alex nodded. "Let's work with that."

"Great!"

Andrew decided to spend some of the morning taking care of his morning tasks along with Alex as they decided to wait to help Andrew's tongue heal afterwards…

* * *

Later that morning, after all the morning stuff was handled and taken care of, Andrew and Alex, all dressed and ready for the day, were at the kitchen table, about to help with healing Andrew's tongue. Sam, Clover and Chaosky knew that they would be busy in the kitchen, so they stayed clear of the kitchen while they do what they need to. Alex looked determined on healing Andrew's tongue, judging by the look on her face.

"So baby, you ready to do this?" Alex asked him.

"Ready when you are Alex." Andrew stated.

"Well that's great Andrew," Alex opened up the instructions to the first page. "Because according to the first page, the first thing one should do if they get a burned tongue is to 'suck on an ice cube or an ice pop'. Unfortunately, all we have are ice cubes so let's go with that."

"Sound good to me," Andrew decided to go with it.

Alex went to the freezer and got out a single ice cube for Andrew to suck on for a bit.

"Now baby, this might be cold, but it should help out," Alex approached him.

"Okay," Andrew then took the ice cube, and placed it on the part of the tongue that was swollen. Needless to say, Andrew felt the cold feeling from sucking on it, judging by the look on his face. Alex noticed this and then asked him.

"It's cold isn't it?"

"Uh huh," Andrew nodded quickly, a sign that it was freezing cold.

"Well don't worry honey," Alex wrapped her arm around Andrew's back to keep him warm. "It'll over soon, I promise. Just hang in there baby."

Andrew nodded, wanting to trust Alex, and as a result, he kept on sucking on the ice cube. A few minutes later, the ice cube was finally dissolved and turned into water as Andrew gulped it down.

"So, how does it feel?" Alex asked him.

"A little better," Andrew said. "It's still swollen though."

"That's okay, because there are a lot more steps where that came from." Alex said as they decided to move on to the second step."

* * *

A little bit later, Alex decided to read the second step to Andrew.

"Okay baby, the second step to help that tongue of your would be to 'consume some fresh yogurt'. Luckily, we have some yogurt in the fridge. What do you say Andrew?"

"Okay," Andrew nodded as Alex went into the fridge. Alex then approached Andrew carrying a yogurt pack and a spoon.

"Here you go sweet cheeks," She handed him the yogurt and spoon. "Now remember to consume this slowly okay?"

"Gotcha babe," Andrew opened the yogurt seal and started consuming it at a slow pace like Alex said to.

* * *

A few minutes later, Andrew was finally done with the yogurt as Alex took notice of this.

"You're finished," Alex asked as Andrew nodded. "Okay, well now how does your tongue feel?"

"It's still swollen, but it's cooling off significantly," Andrew said honestly as Alex threw the empty packet out.

"Well baby, it's only 10:50 in the morning," Alex pointed to the clock. "We can continue on with these steps if you like to baby."

"I'm okay with continuing these steps baby doll," Andrew admitted.

"Very well," Alex turned to the next page of the instructions. "The next step that can be taken is that you need to 'sprinkle some sugar onto your tongue'. More specifically, onto the part of your tongue that is swollen up from the burn."

"Sounds good to me," Andrew commented as Alex went to get a sugar pack for Andrew.

"Okay Andrew, now open wide and stick your tongue out," Alex opened the pack up as Andrew obliged. "Okay baby, here we go, I'm gonna sprinkle some of this on your tongue and you need to let it dissolve on it. Are you ready?"

"Ready when you are Alex," Andrew gave her a thumbs up, showing that he was ready.

"Okay, here it comes."

Alex then sprinkled some of the sugar on the swollen spot of his tongue, and once it hit his tongue, Andrew felt it on his tongue, but he couldn't taste it.

"You can feel it right Andrew," Alex asked him.

"Uh huh," Andrew said, feeling saliva building up in his mouth from keeping his mouth opened.

"Okay, now just keep your tongue out and wait for the sugar to dissolve okay honey?"

Andrew nodded, showing that he was going with it. Andrew really needed to swallow down the saliva that was building up in his mouth, but he couldn't cause that would disable the effect the sugar was having on his tongue, which was driving him cuckoo in the head as a result. Nonetheless, he kept his tongue out and waited for it to dissolve.

* * *

A few minute later, the sugar finally dissolved as Andrew was finally able to swallow the saliva and felt much better as he brought his tongue back into the mouth.

"Okay Andrew, is your tongue starting to feel better?"

"Not quite."

"Very well, why don't we take a few minute break and then we can move on to the next step. How does that sound baby?"

"Sounds good to me."

"Very well."

The couple decided to take a few minute break before moving on to the next step…

* * *

After the few minutes was up, Alex was now looking through the instructions and saw the next step that they had to do.

"Okay Andrew, the next thing we should do is 'give you a spoonful of honey to eat'. And from what I know, I believe we do have some honey in the cabinet."

She checked the cabinet, and just as she predicted, she found the honey in the cabinet as she took it out, along with a spoon for Andrew to use.

"Okay baby, here we go," Alex approached him with the spoon with honey for him. "Just consume this slowly and it should help with the healing process. Just let it sit on your tongue for a few moments before swallowing it okay?"

"You got it honey," Andrew took the spoon and put it in his mouth, allowing the honey to touch his tongue for a few moments before swallowing it. Once the honey was consumed, Andrew could have sworn that his tongue was slowly starting to heal, but it was still swollen.

"How does it feel now?" Alex asked him.

"To be honest Alex, it's slowly starting to heal," He admitted. "But it's still swollen. On a lighter note, my tongue is slowly starting to get better."

"That's great honey, and we'll just keep following these steps until it's completely healed," She stated as Andrew nodded his head. "Besides, it's only 11:30 AM, so we still have plenty of time to do this."

"I know."

Alex then turned to the next page as she read the next step that they need to follow.

"Okay handsome, the next step we need to do is 'give you some Vitamin E to consume'."

"You sure that'll work gorgeous?" He asked as Alex went through the medicine cabinet and got out the Vitamin E.

"Well that's what it says, and besides, it supposed to help speed up the healing process by letting the tongue tissue to regenerate." She got out tablet of Vitamin E for Andrew and got him a glass of cold water to consume with it.

"Okay," Andrew took the glass and the pill and got ready to consume it. Andrew put the pill in his mouth, and gulped it down with the water he had with it. He felt it touch his tongue as it went down his throat. Once that was done, Alex was wondering how he was feeling now.

"So how is it now?"

"Well it definitely did something to my tongue," Andrew admitted. "But it's still swollen."

"It's okay dear, this stuff takes a while to accomplish," She explained, as she turned to the next page. "Oh look here baby, the next step we need to take if it's still swollen, is that you should try 'breathing through your mouth'. It might sound basic, but it should help."

"Sounds good baby doll," Andrew said. "Let's do it."

"Alright then," She nodded. "Breath slowly too."

"You got it sugar cake."

Andrew spent the next few minutes breathing in and out through his mouth, at a slow rate so it would take effect. Afterwards, Andrew stopped and then felt his tongue beginning to heal at a much faster rate.

"So is it starting to heal?"

"Honestly babe, it's getting there."

"Okay Andrew, I think we take a break from this for a bit," Alex said, wiping her forehead. "We'll continue after lunch, okay?"

"Sounds good to me Alex,"

Andrew and Alex decided to take a break for a bit until after lunch…

* * *

When it came to lunch, while Sam, Clover and Chaosky were eating their lunch, Alex was making Andrew's lunch, which was free from acidic and salty food, since the next step says to avoid those types of food at all costs, until the tongue is healed. Andrew went with this as he started to eat his lunch as Alex went and ate her lunch as well. Andrew ate slowly to help with healing the burned and swollen tongue. Once Andrew was done eating, Alex asked him if it did him any good, and he responded by saying it's getting closer to being healed.

"Well I'm glad that these steps are helping with healing your tongue baby," Alex commented. "If you like, we can continue the steps to help it heal completely."

"I would very much love that baby doll," Andrew didn't care how much his tongue hurt, he was just happy to be with Alex.

"It's settled then, let's continue," Alex concluded as Sam, Clover and Chaosky went back to their rooms the moment they finished lunch so Alex could continue helping out Andrew.

* * *

Some time later, Alex explained to Andrew that the next step they needed to accomplish would be to 'use aloe vera' and place some on his tongue, which got Andrew a little unsettled by it. Nonetheless, he went with it as Alex went and got the Aloe Vera out for him as she took a gel from the leaf and placed it on Andrew's tongue. Andrew felt it sting his tongue as he grunted.

"I know it burns sweetheart," Alex comforted him. "But it should help. Just keep your tongue hanging out and do not swallow that stuff. Let it slowly dissolve on your tongue before doing anything else."

"Okay honey," Andrew said in pain as he tried to keep it together for a few minutes.

Afterward, the stuff finally took its effect and wore off, much to Andrew's relief as he extracted his tongue back into his mouth now that the stuff has done its task.

"So how is it now?" Alex asked him.

"It's almost healed," Andrew admitted. "Just a little more tasks to accomplish,"

"Not a problem at all baby," Alex smiled. "We can do the rest of the tasks if you like."

"I would love to handle them."

"Fair enough."

They decided to take on the rest of the tasks to help Andrew's tongue heal…

* * *

The day pressed on, as Andrew and Alex continued to take on certain steps to help heal Andrew's tongue, which consisted of 'sucking on a cough drop', 'chewing on menthol gum', and 'taking some pain medication too'. They decided on avoiding the use of burn cream and ointment at all costs as the instructions said, and since Andrew's burn on his tongue was only minor, they didn't need to see a doctor to consult with them about Andrew's swollen tongue. Eventually, it was dinner time as everyone decided to eat tonight's meal, which was cooked by Sam and Chaosky. Sometime after dinner, Andrew felt the swelling on his tongue vanishing and the burn on his tongue was lifting. He actually managed to taste tonight's dinner as a result.

"Hey guys, my tongue," Andrew started to explain. "It's healed. The swelling and burn is gone. I can taste stuff again!"

The others felt thrilled by this as Andrew then said to Alex.

"Alex, those instructions you had really helped me today. Thank you,"

"Your welcome honey," Alex was smiling. "I told you that those instructions would help you out."

"Whew, and man, were you right baby." Andrew wiped his forehead.

"Well that's great to hear," Chaosky said. "I really didn't want you eating that French cheese anyway. It was disgusting, it tasted horrible and it smelled like it expired months ago, so I tossed it out."

"Good riddance," Clover sighed in relief. "I couldn't stand that smell."

"Me either." Sam agreed.

"I think none of us could stand that smell," Andrew commented.

"Hey Andrew," Alex slowly approached him. "Since your tongue is healed, I think it's the best time for us to do _it_ together."

"Oh baby," Andrew said seductively with a glisten in his eyes as he winked at her. "We should totally do that baby doll. Let's do it."

"You said it handsome."

The moment they said that did they start French kissing, and having their tongues touch one another, and since Andrew's tongue was healed, he could actually taste how sweet Alex's tongue was just from touching it.

 _Mmmmmhmmm…_ Andrew moaned mentally in enjoyment. _I'm so lucky I can taste with my tongue again. God, my angel's tongue taste so sweet. I love this woman…_

"Mmmm, Alex, your tongue tastes so sweet," Andrew moaned while kissing her.

"So does yours Andrew," Alex moaned as her tongue was wrapping around his tongue and vice versa. They were enjoying it as they then stopped kissing and they looked at each other in the eyes.

"I love you baby doll." Andrew said.

"I love you too Romeo," Alex said as a response.

They then dropped onto the couch as they continued kissing as they were now on top of each other, almost looking like they were making out. Clover decided to head back to her room for a bit while Sam and Chaosky decided to clean up after dinner before retreating to their headquarters.

Andrew was enjoying the sweet sensation he was getting now that he could taste again and enjoyed having his tongue touching Alex's tongue and being able to taste it. Andrew was so lucky that Alex would help him with anything he needs help with. He honestly couldn't imagine living his live without her. They were meant to be together. They continued kissing as it was getting late. Sam and Chaosky, having already cleaned up after dinner, decided to head back to their respective rooms, while Andrew and Alex continued kissing and making out. Andrew and Alex would have many more fun filled adventures, along with the others. But in the meantime, they would enjoy every moment of them having the most romantic and sexual kissing fest they ever had. The screen started zooming out while they continued kissing. Alas, now this is where the end of the episode occurs…

* * *

 **END OF EPISODE** **XXXIX**


	4. Episode XL

**SEASON III EPISODE IV:**

 **"FUN IN THE SNOW"**

* * *

 **IN BEVERLY HILLS:**

It was a nice and beautiful day out in Beverly Hills, but the thing is, it wasn't sunny at all. No it was cloudy. Believe it or not, over night, weather reports had made the rumor for the slight chance of some snow coming to Beverly Hills…and boy, were they right. Overnight, it snowed, dropping a white heavy blanket over Beverly Hills, and by morning, people all across the town/city were shocked and surprised to see a foot of snow in their backyards. As a result, people went on ahead, busted out their snow shovels and started shoveling their driveways as well as the side walks for people to walk on without walking into the snow.

Kids on the other hand, were thrilled about this sudden snow fall. Not only was school cancelled because of this, but kids felt the desire to got outside and play in the snow, wearing the snow outfits and all, as they played snowball fights, built snowman, made snow forts, and snow angels, some went sledding or skiing, and some even went as far as going ice skating on the frozen pond which was completely frozen, some people even decided to play some hockey while the condition was great.

* * *

But that's not what we're focusing on here. No, what we are focusing on today is on the house that belongs to the five WOOHP agents. Since school was cancelled, the spies didn't have to go to Beverly Hills High School this time, so they decided on doing some fun stuff in the snow today. The super spies known as Sam, Clover, Alex, Andrew and Chaosky, were outside doing their own stuff that they felt like doing. Clover was trying to sculpt out a sculpture made of ice she found, Chaosky was building a snowman while Alex was making some snow angel. Andrew was making some snowballs, and lastly, Sam was doing some shoveling, clearing out the driveway, since she thought that getting rid of the snow on the car and on the driveway was more important than having fun with the others. Andrew, noticing Sam was joining them, decided to call out to her.

"Hey Sam, aren't you going to come out and join us for some fun in the snow," Andrew called out to his orange long haired friend.

Sam heard Andrew call out to her, and she then responded.

"Sorry Andrew, I can't right now," Sam responded while removing the snow from off her car. "I have to remove the snow from off this car and clear the driveway so traveling in this condition isn't a hassle. I'll catch up with you later!"

Andrew understood how stressful it was trying to traveling through the snow in such a bad condition, and as a result, he accepted it.

"Okay Sam," Andrew shouted. "We'll have fun later!"

Sam went back to clearing off her car and the driveway, while Andrew continued to make snowballs.

"Hey Andrew," Chaosky called out as he had finished building a snowman.

"What's up Chaosky?" Andrew asked his little buddy.

"Take a look at what I made."

Chaosky directed his attention to the snowman he made. Andrew noticed that while it definitely looked like a snowman, it wasn't just any ordinary snowman. The snowman actually looked more like Chaosky than a regular snowman. Andrew couldn't help but grin as he then asked him.

"Is that supposed to be you Chaosky?"

"Yup," Chaosky nodded. "I made a snowman that looks exactly like me."

"Very cool Chaosky."

"Thank you."

Andrew said 'your welcome' as a result as he then turned his attention to Clover, who had finished making an ice sculpture. He noticed that the ice sculpture looked exactly like a fashion model, only it looked more like Clover than any regular fashion model Andrew has seen before. Clover noticed that Andrew was looking at it, and she directed her attention to him.

"Hey Andrew," Clover said. "What do you think of my ice sculpture?"

"Gosh, it really looks beautiful Clover," Andrew approached the ice sculpture along with the blonde haired girl. "It is really remarkable."

"Thank you," Clover thanked him. "It's an ice sculpture of a fashion model. The only different is it looks more like me."

"I see. It definitely fits you nicely," Andrew commented. "It definitely looks like an exact replica of you."

"I know it does," Clover gushed. "Do you think it could use some more fads to that dress? And also, do you suppose the face could look a little more fashionable?"

"Well if you think it's a good idea, then I say you should go for it Clover."

"Great idea! I can start right now! Thanks Andrew!"

"No problem Clover."

Andrew kept looking at it while Clover started making some changes to it. Andrew was brought out of his thoughts when suddenly Alex called out his name and got his attention.

"Excuse me, Andrew?" Alex asked him in such a soft and sweet manner that Andrew enjoys.

"What's up baby doll," Andrew asked his short black haired girlfriend.

"I just made some snow angels right now," Alex pointed out. "Would you like to check them out?"

"Sure Alex."

Andrew accompanied Alex as Alex showed him the snow angels she created. Andrew thought they were beautiful…almost as beautiful as Alex herself.

"Those look really beautiful Alex."

"Thank you babe," Alex giggled. "I did them myself."

"I can see that."

"Hey, would you like to make some with me?"

"Okay," He said as he decided on joining his girlfriend in creating some more snow angels.

They spent the next few minutes creating snow angels together as a couple. Afterwards, the couple stopped and took a look at the snow angels that they did. Most of them looked pretty average to them for the most part. Two particular angels they made were holding hands, almost as if they were in love, especially noted by the presence of a snow heart that they made right above it, symbolizing the love shared between them. It was clear that Andrew and Alex were admiring this as they looked in 'aw' at the sight of it.

"Oh Andrew, those two angels that are holding hands are so adorable," Alex commented. "Especially with that heart that's above them, it looks like they are in love."

"That they are baby," Andrew brought Alex close. "Just like we are sweet cheeks."

"Oh Andrew," Alex looked at him with a blush on her face. "I love you so much."

"I love you so much too gorgeous."

They kissed for a second or so as they huddled close together as they stared romantically at each other. By then, Sam had finally finished with the car and the driveway, and she was all set with that.

Chaosky noticed that she was done and got her attention and wanted her to get something to use in the snow in the garage. Sam decided to go with him and find something to do.

* * *

While they were busy doing this, Andrew and Alex continued staring at each other, while Clover was busy making changes to her ice sculpture.

"So Alex," Andrew started saying. "What do you want to do now?"

"I don't know Andrew," Alex said honestly. "What do you suppose we should do together?"

Andrew started thinking for a moment, and before he could say anything, Chaosky got their attention.

"Hey guys," Chaosky called out. "We found some snowboards in the garage, if you like to go snowboarding."

"Sure Chaosky, but where are the snowboards?" Andrew asked.

"They're right here," Sam brought out the snowboards, showing a total of three boards, one was smaller than the other two.

"Okay, but where are we to go snowboarding on here?" Alex asked.

"Hmm, there's that steep hill over there that is pretty high," Chaosky pointed to said hill that was pretty tall. "I think that's a perfect place for us to go snowboarding."

"Sounds good," Andrew was thrilled.

They asked if Clover wanted to join, but she told them that she was busy with her ice sculpture, so she declined. The others went with it as the other four decided to climb up on that snow hill to go snowboarding…

* * *

Once they finally got to the top, they decided to get ready for the fun.

"So you guys ready," Sam checked on them.

"Sure am," Chaosky nodded. "By the way, I think it would be best if I used the smallest snowboard."

"Good idea Chaosky," Sam agreed. "I'll take this snowboard then."

Sam and Chaosky got onto the snowboard they chose to use for snowboarding, as Sam directed her attention to the couple. "You guys going to go separate for snowboarding, or are you going to share a snowboard together?"

"Hmmm… I think maybe we should share a snowboard together," Andrew said as he then asked Alex. "What do you think Alex?"

"Sounds great, I'd love to have that," Alex sounded excited.

"It's settled then, we'll be sharing a snowboard." Andrew concluded.

"Very well, the snowboard is over there when you two are ready," Sam pointed to said snowboard. "You ready to go Chaosky?"

"Ready when you are Sammy," Chaosky got on his snowboard as did Sam.

"Alright, then let's go," Sam announced.

"You got it!"

The two of them then took off on their snowboard as they went down the hill. Andrew then grabbed the remaining snowboard that was available, as he got the board ready.

"You ready for this Alex?" Andrew asked his lady.

"I'm ready when you are Andrew," Alex approached Andrew.

"Okay, now you just hold on to my back and wrap your arms around my waist," Andrew got onto the board as he pointed to his waste. "And hang on tight so you don't fall off of it."

"You got it baby," Alex went and got onto the board behind him as she wrapped her arms around Andrew's waist as tight as she could.

"You ready gorgeous," Andrew made sure she was right behind him and clinging onto him tightly.

"You bet I am sweet cheeks," Alex smiled as her grip on Andrew's waist was as tight as tight could get. Andrew didn't care how tight it was, he just wanted Alex to be safe and not get hurt.

"Alright baby," Andrew got with Alex hanging onto him. "Let's do it."

"You got it handsome,"

Andrew then got his board ready as he started snowboarding down the hill, with his angel hanging onto him.

Once they were snowboarding at a fast rate down the hill, Alex looked at what was in front of them, and noticed Andrew was being cautious at what they were running into. Needless to say, every curve Andrew made, Alex never let go of Andrew's waist. Both of them were whooping at how exciting this was.

"Weeeeeeeeee!" Both of them cheered in excitement as the two of them had huge smiles on their faces, looking thrilled by this experience. They continued whooping and cheering while snowboarding down the hill. A few minutes later, they made it to the bottom as they skid to a complete stop (Andrew did at least). They got themselves covered in snow by accident, but once they popped their heads out, the two of them were laughing from the experience. Once they slowly ceased laughing, they both sighed happily as they said together.

"That was so much fun…"

They caught their breathes as they then got out of the snow.

"So you alright Alex," Andrew asked.

"I am, thanks to you baby," Alex giggled.

"That was a lot of fun, wasn't it?"

"It certainly was Andrew."

"I see you two made it down that hill," Chaosky said as he and Sam already made it down that hill. "Sam and I are going to go inside to prepare something to eat for us."

"And we will make some hot chocolate too," Sam said. "We'll call out to you when it's ready."

"Sounds good to us," Andrew said as Alex nodded in agreement. "We'll be out here for the time being."

"Okay, see ya in a little," Sam said as she and Chaosky went into the house to get lunch and hot chocolate ready for them all.

* * *

For the time being, Andrew and Alex made some shapes made out of snow, such as hearts, stars, etc. Clover was almost done with her ice sculpture. This was going on for about 15 to 20 minutes.

After that, Sam and Chaosky were done with lunch and hot chocolate.

"Hey guys, everything's ready," Chaosky called out. "Come on in and warm up!"

"Yeah, come on you three," Sam called out.

By this time, Clover was finally done with her sculpture.

"Well my sculpture is finally done anyway," Clover pointed. "Alright, I'm coming!"

Clover went inside as Andrew took Alex's hand.

"You ready to go in Alex?"

"Sure am," Alex smiled. "Let's go honey."

"You said it baby doll."

The happy couple held hands as they went inside to get warmed up and eat lunch and drink hot chocolate after spending a fun filled day in the snow…

* * *

Sometime later, the five spies, all wrapped in warm and cozy looking blankets, have eaten something warm and toasty for lunch and were currently out in the living room, keeping themselves warm.

"Well guys, today was pretty fun wasn't it," Chaosky asked.

"You said it Chaosky," Andrew answered.

"Tell me about it," Clover agreed as she looked at her beautiful sculpture from the window. "I believe I did a tremendous job on the sculpture that I created."

"I think you did an excellent job too Clover," Andrew commented.

"Thank you," Clover thanked him.

"And you know what's great about all this," Sam asked them. "The fact that all the snow on the car has been removed and the driveway has been cleared out, so now it shouldn't be so much stress for us to travel in this snow."

"I know the feeling Sam," Andrew agreed with her.

"I had fun snowboarding with you Andrew," Alex said to Andrew. "It was a lot of fun hanging onto you while snowboarding down that steep hill."

"Yeah I know sugar cake, I had a lot of fun too," Andrew agreed. "And really, I loved it when you hung onto me tightly babe. It made me know that you were safe and not getting hurt."

"I know baby," Alex said. "I love you Andrew."

"I love you too Alex."

At that moment, Andrew and Alex decided to help themselves to a very romantic and sexual kiss, allowing their tongues to meet and touch each other in a sexual manner, as they were keeping their mouths warmed through the kiss, along with their bodies since they were embracing each other in a compassionate manner.

* * *

The rest of the day was as normal as any other day could be, the gang was in the house, keeping warm and chilling out, eating dinner when the time came, and eventually getting ready for bed, and sleep until the next day comes, hoping it'll be a fun filled day just like today.

When it was bed time, Andrew and Alex said goodnight to one another as they gave each other a kiss on the lips before retreating to their bedrooms, and passing out, waiting for the next day to come. The screen started zooming out as it was now night time in Beverly Hills as the gang, and everyone else in the city/town was sleeping and turning in for the night. By this point, this particular snowy segment has come to a close...

* * *

 **END OF EPISODE XL**


	5. Episode XLI

**SEASON III EPISODE V:**

 **"INSANITY FROM LOUD MUSIC"**

* * *

 **BEVERLY HILLS:**

It was a quite day in Beverly Hills…or so it was supposed to be quite, but at the house that belongs to the super spies of WOOHP, while their house was completely quite, the house that was next door to them, wasn't being quite. Believe it or not, the other day, a new neighbor moved in next door to the house of the super spies. Even though it was placed so close to the house the spies lived in for the sake of keeping this plot going, the spies originally thought that the neighbor would be quite and peaceful, not loud, obnoxious, wild and all those crazy terms. Unfortunately, it didn't turn out great in favor of the super spies, because the neighbor was in fact, loud, obnoxious, wild and crazy, by blasting his repetitive music that kept transferring into the spies' house and the heavy bass ended up vibrating the wall, keeping them from sleeping.

In the room that belong to Andrew, one could tell that he was trying to take a nap, but the head banging music next door kept him from doing so. He was just lying on his bed, looking all crazy with those blood shot red eyes and how his facial expression looked like he was going insane. That music next door was making him lose his mind.

 _Hahahhahahahaheeeeeeehehheheheeeeee…_ Andrew laughed in an insane manner mentally. _I don't think I'll ever get sleep, not with that jerk head neighbor blasting his music all day and night…but who needs the sleep anyway? I don't! I THINK I'M LOSING MY MIND!_

Andrew felt the need to scream in the most insane way possible as the music next door continued blasting as Andrew could hear the heavy bass being played from his bedroom wall. He didn't know how much more he could take, as he kept starting at the ceiling, begging this awful music to cease at last. Before he could make a comment out loud, someone was knocking at his door. Andrew let out a yelp at the sudden noise as he jumped. The door opened up and it was revealed to be none other than Alex, who looked like she wanted to get some sleep too after being unable to sleep due to the loud music.

"Excuse me, Andrew?" Alex tried to ask but Andrew response was…

 **"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"** Andrew finally managed to scream in hysteria and insanity like he wanted to. Alex jumped and was shaking, seemingly scared that he was mad at her.

"I'm… I'm sorry Andrew… I didn't mean to bother you…"

Andrew noticed Alex and took a deep breath to calm down.

"Oh… It's okay Alex…" Andrew breathed trying to calm down. "I just needed to scream," He noticed that his angel looked upset and was pouting like a little kid. "What's the matter baby doll?"

"Andrew, those neighbors of ours are playing that music way too loud. I just want to get some sleep, but they won't let me," Alex whined in a very childish manner, hoping he'd be able to help her.

Andrew only got angrier. As if the music was keeping himself from falling asleep was bad enough, the music was now going as far as keeping Alex from getting her beauty rest. As a result he responded.

"Your not the only one, this music is keeping me from sleeping and it's really _pissing_ me off…" Andrew sneered with the bitterest tone in his voice. This got Alex nervous as she was shaking.

"I'm sorry Andrew," Alex apologized in a panicked manner. "I didn't mean to upset you more…"

Andrew let out a sigh in response, not wanting his angel to cry.

"Oh come here Alex," Andrew said compassionately, keeping his cool under control as Alex approached him. He gave her a hug as a result, causing Alex to wrap her arms around him as he started rubbing her back.

"Its okay baby, I'm not mad at you," Andrew cooed, rubbing her back compassionately. "I can't get mad at you baby doll. It'll be okay Alex. I promise."

"Thank you Andrew," Alex said, giving him that hopeful look in her eyes.

"Your welcome precious," Andrew said as he then gave her a kiss on the lips. "I love you baby."

"I love you too Andrew."

They kept close to each other as they tried to block out the vibrating noise that was heard by the wall, but it was too much. Fortunately, the two were starting at each other romantically to even pay attention to it. The house started shaking from the loud music, as the couple was continuing to stare at each other when suddenly they heard a scream from nearby.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"What was that," Alex got out of her thoughts.

"That sounds like Clover," Andrew recognized the scream. "Come on baby doll; let's go see what's up with her."

"Right behind you Romeo,"

The two of them bolted out of Andrew's room as they went to the entrance of the bathroom, where the scream was coming from. They saw the door opened as Clover looked devastated as the floor looked like a mess.

"WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!? WHY ME-HE-HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!?" Clover cried in despair as Andrew then asked.

"Clover, what happened in here," Andrew asked her, with Alex right by his side. "Why did you scream just now?"

"Well Andrew, if you must know, I was just in this bathroom, putting on this wonderful makeup on my face like I do every single morning, when suddenly, the wall shook violently from that loud music causing all of my makeup supplies to fall off the shelves," Clover complained, as she approached Andrew and Alex as she pointed to the mess that occurred as a result from her makeup being destroyed. "Now my makeup is completely ruined and NOW I HAVE NOTHING TO DO MY FACE WITH!"

Clover was crying as Andrew looked really sympathy about this, as was Alex. As a result, he tried comforting her.

"Woah, sorry about that Clover," Andrew apologized. "I'm sorry that this loud music shook your makeup supplies off the shelves and getting completely destroyed as a result."

Before Clover could thank him, Sam, who heard everything from the hallway decided to comment.

"You think that's bad Clover," Sam approached them. "I was in my bedroom, trying to catch up on some reading when suddenly, the wall shook violently, causing all my books and school supplies to fall off the shelves."

"And how did that happen if I may ask?" Andrew asked, already knowing what the answer was.

"Take a wild guess," Sam deadpanned.

"It was the loud music wasn't it," Andrew retorted.

"Uh huh," Sam nodded dully.

"I'm sorry Sam, I know how it feels," Andrew explained. "I can't get any sleep with that racket going on next door."

"I just want to get my beauty sleep," Alex whined, triggering Andrew to give her a hug to make her feel better.

"And now my makeup has been destroyed," Clover complained as Andrew gave her an apologetic look, as Sam sighed, wondering when this loud music will end.

Chaosky, who was in the room the whole time, approached the four of them as he was planning on giving his comment. Before he could make his comment, the music from next door shook the house yet again, as it got the other four upset by its annoying and repetitive heavy bass that was driving them insane. Chaosky on the other hand, was at the end of his rope. He could put up with this any longer. Once the music stopped shaking the house, Chaosky then screamed.

 **"THAT'S IT! I'VE HAD ENOUGH!"** Chaosky then angrily approached the phone as he started dialing a number.

"What are you doing Chaosky?" Andrew asked.

"I'm calling the lieutenant about this nonsense," Chaosky said as he dialed the number. "This madness has got to stop, so I'm going to make a complaint about the racket from next door."

"Good idea Chaosky," Andrew agreed with him as the girls nodded in agreement, wanting this madness to end.

Chaosky then pressed the call button as he placed it near his ear and in a few moments, someone finally answered the phone.

"Hello is this lieutenant for the Beverly Hills Real Estate Corporation to give neighborhoods peace and quite," Chaosky asked. "I'd like to make a complaint about next door. See, this new neighbor moved in from next door and since then, he's been giving us grief and trouble. He keeps blasting this loud music day and night and is coming into our house and we can hear that heavy bass coming through our wall and _none_ of us can get any sleep around here with all that racket coming from next door! Can you do something about it?"

A voice was heard muttering through the phone as Chaosky answered.

"No sir, we haven't made any attempts at checking on them."

More muttering came from the phone for a moment or so.

"Well you see, we have no idea who we're up against, and we don't know if this person is in possession of let's say, a gun, or if he smokes weed or marijuana, or if he's a heavy drinker, and we don't know how dangerous this neighbor could be."

Some more muttering was heard through the phone for a moment or so.

"Well I suppose your right," Chaosky sighed. "Tell you what, if we find any hints of guns, marijuana and large amounts of alcohol, then we'll contact the police, okay?"

Muttering from the phone was only heard for a few seconds as Chaosky then said.

"Okay then, thank you very much," Chaosky thanked. "Alright goodbye,"

Chaosky then hung up the phone as the call ended, as Andrew was looking curious.

"So what's up," Andrew asked. "What did he say to you?"

"Well, he said…" Chaosky took a deep breath before answering his question. "He said that we should make an attempt and go next door to see just what the heck is with this neighbor and also see if we can find any tracks of guns, marijuana, and other illegal crap. The lieutenant also suggested that in order for the armed forces to do anything about this, we have to have proof that this neighbor next door is smoking marijuana and has possessions of guns at all. Once we do that, we can contact the police and they can take action as a result."

"Well, I guess there's only one thing we can do to put a stop to this right," Andrew started to conclude.

"Yes Andrew," Chaosky nodded. "It means we'll have to go over next door and interact with this neighbor face to face and see if we can find anything that could be considered harmful, such as marijuana, alcohol, guns, etc."

"Well then, we shouldn't waste any more time, let's go and make that complaint to this neighbor," Andrew announced.

"Alright, are you guys ready," Chaosky had to double check.

"I'm ready Chaosky," Andrew said.

"I'm also ready Chaosky," Sam stated.

"Let's get this over with so I can get some more makeup sooner," Clover commented. "That means I'm in too."

"And if Andrew is ready to go, then I'm ready to go as well," Alex jumped in.

"Excellent! Let's go give this neighbor a piece of our minds," Chaosky exclaimed.

"Yeah,"

The five of them left their house as they then headed right next door to the house where the obnoxious neighbor lives, about to confront him for the first time, as Chaosky brought a camera with him to take photographic evidence for proof…

* * *

Once they got to the house, they noticed that the house was really close to their house (to keep the plot going), and once they entered the building, they noticed that it wasn't the owner's home, but it was a long corridor hallway with a single door that belonged to the neighbor. Instantly, the five spies felt suspicious about this place.

"Guys, this place makes me feel uneasy," Andrew said.

"Your not alone there Andrew," Sam agreed. "This place is just speaking of suspicious activities."

"Tell me about it," Clover took notice of the hallways' appearance. "Who the hell owns this place? Whoever it is, he has a really bad taste in texture."

"No kidding there," Andrew remarked.

"This place really makes me feel unsettled," Alex said, sounding nervous.

"It'll be okay Alex," Andrew brought Alex close to him. "We'll be safe, I promise."

"Okay, thank you Andrew."

"Your welcome sweet cheeks,"

The gang noticed some posters on the walls, specifically political campaign posters.

"Sheesh," Chaosky looked at a poster in particular. "Take a look at what this poster is."

Chaosky pointed to the poster as the others looked at what he was talking about. The poster looked really political as the man on the poster was what appeared to be a Republican, and underneath the man had text that said 'DAFFY LUMP 4 LIFE!', indicating that this poster was supporting Daffy Lump. After Chaosky read the text, he then wondered in distaste.

"So does this mean that this neighbor is a Daffy Lump supporter," Chaosky looked at some of the other posters as the other four were feeling distasteful about these campaign posters. Chaosky then shouted.

"Oh, oh, what the hell is this," Something in Chaosky sparked his anger from the poster he saw. "Guys, take a look at what this poster says."

The other four spies approached the poster Chaosky was speaking of. The poster was also supporting Daffy Lump, and underneath the man, was the following text that the other four found offensive:

 **'WE ARE GOING TO BUILD** _ **THAT**_ **WALL, AND WE ARE GOING TO FORCE THOSE LOUSY HISPANICS TO PAY FOR THAT WALL!'**

All five of them were outraged by this controversial comment against Hispanics as they bared angry looks on their faces.

"Hmph, rude much," Clover snorted in a very snide manner. "Who does he think he is?"

"Tell me about it, what good will building this wall do for us anyway," Sam sounded annoyed by the poster. "I do not support this Republican."

"Yeah Sammy, and no way I'm letting this Republican force me to build that wall," Alex protested, crossing her arms. "And there's no way I'm letting him kick me out of the United States just for being part Hispanic."

"Yeah, no way I'm letting anyone take my precious girlfriend away from me." Andrew backed Alex up, resulting in her giving him a hug.

"Sniff sniff, what the…? Hey guys, you smell that," Chaosky sniffed (even though he doesn't have a nose).

"Yeah, I smell it too," Andrew sniff and realized that it was from someone smoking. "It smells like…WEED! Someone's been smoking marijuana!"

"No kidding there!" Chaosky recognized that smell. "This neighbor even has posters that support the law to legalize marijuana!" Chaosky pointed to said posters as proof.

"I can't believe it," Clover face palmed in annoyance.

They heard loud music coming from the door that belonged to this neighbor.

"Guys, the smoke and that loud music is coming from beyond that door," Sam pointed to said door.

"Time to confront this neighbor," Andrew said.

"I got the camera ready," Chaosky had the camera all set and ready to go. "Let's do this."

The moment he said that did the gang approach the door as Andrew knocked at the door. The music instantly stopped after the knock was made, as the door slowly opened, allowing all that marijuana smoke to come out and hit the gang in the face, forcing them to cough as a result. The neighbor they were dealing with was what appeared to be your average typical asshole neighbor as he looked like as stoner, blasting his music loudly as there were beer bottles lying around the floor of this guy's home. Posters in his home are shown supporting Daffy Lump and legalizing marijuana. The guy looked irritated as he wanted to know what these people wanted from him. Chaosky went into the house, with the owner completely oblivious to this, to take some photographic evidences as Andrew started speaking.

"Hey, are you the owner of this house," Andrew asked out of curiosity.

"Yes I am, so what the hell do you want," The asshole spat, as Andrew pitched his nose in irritation and spoke with a serious tone in his voice.

"Okay, listen to me," Andrew sounded serious. "We need you to know that ever since you moved in here, we've been living with nothing but trouble next door. Everyday, music keeps blasting from the inside of this house all day and night, and we are unable to get any shut eye because it transfers the heavy bass into our house."

"Dude, what are you going on about," The man questioned.

"What he's getting at, sir," Sam started to speak. "Is that your music is loud, obnoxious, repetitive, and annoying, and we would like it if you could please stop playing this loud music all the time so we can enjoy some peace and quite for once!"

"Uh bros, what makes you think I'm playing loud music next door," The guy asked him, almost in a rhetorical manner.

"Uh hello," Clover sassed. "We heard loud music coming from your house, it's shaking up our home, and it causes all our supplies to fall off the shelves."

"I'm not playing loud music," The asshole lied. "I have no idea what you are complaining about."

 _ **"SIR, WE HEARD MUSIC COMING FROM YOUR HOME!"**_ Andrew snapped, getting extremely pissed off as Alex had to calm him down so he wouldn't do anything he'd regret doing.

"Dude, if it'll make you happy, I will stop making this unnecessary _noise_ that you're yapping on about." The mutt retorted.

"You serious," Andrew deadpanned.

"Yeah sure," The man was really being sarcastic, but the gang didn't care at that point, they just wanted some peace and quite. "I'll stop making any loud and obnoxious noise that you guys are complaining about."

"Thank you!" Andrew shouted in relief, throwing his hands up.

"Yeah yeah whatever freaks," The asshole spat. "Now get out of my sight!"

* * *

With that, he slammed the door in front of them as the four spies left the building. The moment they exit did they see Chaosky jump out of one of the windows before the owner caught him. He took some photos of some of the evidence he found. Andrew was the first to ask him.

"Hey Chaosky, did you get some photographic evidences?"

"Yes, I did," Chaosky said in an anxious tone. "Take a look at them for yourself."

Andrew looked at the photos Chaosky took along with the girls and what they saw shocked them. This neighbor has possession of marijuana, is an extremely heavy drinker, with 12 packs of beer in his possession, and he even has an entire closet filled with guns, from rifles, to revolvers, to shotguns, just about any type of firearm you can list, just from looking at the photos.

"Oh my god," Andrew said in fear. "This is terrible!"

"I know," Chaosky took the photos as they entered the house.

"You're gonna mail those photos to the police department so they can see them for themselves, aren't you?" Andrew asked.

"I have no choice Andrew," Chaosky put the photos in an envelope as he started righting on the front of the envelope. "This asshole next door is extremely dangerous with those guns he has in his possession."

"I can tell," Andrew commented as Chaosky filled out the mailing info on the envelope, put a stamp on it, sealed it up and began to head outside to mail it to its destination.

"So what should we do for the time being," Clover asked.

"We'll wait to take action," Andrew stated. "Know how dangerous this asshole is, he'll probably blast his music again after some of the evidence we unraveled is sent to the police."

"Good idea Andrew," Sam agreed. "In the meantime, we can just turn in for the evening. We all need to get some goodnight sleep for once."

"Great idea Sammy," Alex said as Chaosky came back in after mailing out that letter.

"Yeah I could use some sleep," Clover yawned. "Tomorrow I want to go to the mall to pick up some new makeup to replace that makeup that was destroyed and ruined."

"Yeah," Chaosky jumped in. "Since we already had dinner, we don't need to worry about eating, and besides, it almost 9 o'clock. We should turn in for the night."

"Yeah, good night everyone," Andrew said.

"Goodnight Andrew," The others said as Sam, Clover and Chaosky said goodnight amongst each other.

"Good night Alex," Andrew said. "I love you."

"I love you too Andrew."

They gave a quick kiss on the lips for a second before they retreated to their bedrooms to get ready to turn in for the night, hoping that getting themselves a good nights rest will make everything better again tomorrow morning…

* * *

 **THE NEXT MORNING:**

* * *

The spies were able to sleep peacefully with no noise from next door as it was early morning, only 7 o'clock. Andrew was actually sleeping peacefully like an angel, enjoying every moment of it when suddenly… **A LOUD THUMPING NOISE FROM NEXT DOOR WAS HEARD, INSTANTLY JOLTING ANDREW AWAKE AND IT WAS SO STRONG, IT SENT ANDREW FLYING OUT OF HIS ROOM AS HE THEN LANDED RIGHT ON THE LIVING ROOM FLOOR!**

Andrew slowly regained himself as he was in pain from trying to get up.

"Ouch…" Andrew groaned, trying to get off the floor.

Alex had heard this taking place as she stormed into the living room and saw Andrew lying on the floor in pain. This caused Alex to instantly bolt over to aid Andrew.

"Andrew!" Alex helped Andrew up. "Are you okay honey?"

"Ouch…I think so," Andrew answered as Alex helped him on his feet. "Thanks Alex."

"Don't mention it sweetie pie."

It was then that loud and ambitious music was playing again.

"Oh give me a break!" Andrew groaned in exaggeration as he threw his arms up.

"I know the feeling babe," Alex hugged Andrew as the music continued blasting.

Suddenly, Clover and Sam stormed into the living room, hearing both the loud music and Andrew crashing into the living room.

"Okay what's going on here," Clover sounded cranky. "I was sleeping peacefully, when that crappy music started playing next door! I need this sleep to go to the mall and get my new makeup!"

"It's not Andrew's fault Clover," Alex stuck up for Andrew. "It's that asshole neighbor who's blasting his crappy music again!"

"I can see that," Clover knew this. "By the way, I knew this wasn't Andrew's fault Alex."

"Well that's good then," Alex wiped her forehead along with Andrew. Sam then noticed something missing.

"Hey, where's Chaosky," Sam asked in concern, hoping nothing bad happened to him.

"Yeah, where's Chaosky anyway?" Andrew asked in agreement.

Their question was instantly answered when the front door slammed opened and it was revealed to be Chaosky, who looked extremely anxious, and paranoid, just by looking at his face.

"Chaosky!" Andrew sounded relieved as did Sam. "What happened?"

"That asshole refused to stop his music huh," Sam wondered, knowing Chaosky went next door to confront this mutt.

"Yes, and he also did something far worse," Chaosky panted in exhaustion.

"What could be worse than not stopping his music?" Andrew asked in fear.

"Let me explain Andrew, I just went over next door to get him to stop that racket," Chaosky explained. "When he answered his door, he was smoking marijuana and he was completely drunk. He was stoned and drunk combined, which is a really bad combination, but that's not the point. When he refused, I demanded him to stop that racket, and it was then he broke out one of his many rifles and aimed it at me, threatening to kill me if I didn't get out of his sight, so that's why I came back here, all anxious and such."

 **"HE DID WHAT!?"** Andrew screamed in complete rage, pissed off at this asshole for wanting to kill his caretaker.

"That's terrible Chaosky," Sam was pissed off too as she picked up Chaosky. "How dare that jerk try to kill you just because we want some peace and quiet."

"I know Sam, but now that asshole is getting away with this, threatening to kill any of us if we intervene." Chaosky commented, hugging Sam tightly.

Something in Andrew's head snapped. He wasn't gonna let this complete asshole get away with his actions. As a result, he stormed right over to the phone and dialed 9-1-1.

"Andrew, what are you doing honey?" Alex asked him.

"I'm calling the cops," Andrew said angrily, not directly at Alex and she knew he wasn't mad at her, so she wasn't upset. "Enough's enough! I will not live for this! I'll explain to the police just what this asshole dick tried to do with Chaosky."

"Good idea Andrew," Chaosky agreed as Andrew put the phone near his ear as the police department answered his call.

Once they answered, Andrew instantly told them everything, from the neighbor blasting loud music, to being in possession of guns and marijuana and being a heavy drinker. The police knew this, saying that they just received the letter they sent to them last night, showing the evidence and proof. Andrew then sealed the deal by stating that the asshole took out a gun and threatened to kill Chaosky. This got their full attention as they stated they'd be right over there immediately, due to the address being accurate from the letter sent to them. Once they hung up, Andrew looked at the others and said.

"Now we wait for them to show up so they can take action."

The music continued blasting as Clover couldn't take it any longer. She then snapped.

 **"I CAN'T TAKE ANOTHER MINUTE OF THIS MADNESS!"** Clover gritted her teeth as she stormed out of the house violently. **"I'M GOING TO GIVE THIS ASSHOLE A PEACE OF MY MIND! I'LL TEACH HIM NOT TO SHOOT AT ONE OF MY CLOSEST FRIENDS!"**

"Wait Clover, I'm going with you!" Andrew called out, chasing after a furious Clover.

"Andrew! I'm going with you too," Alex ran after Andrew. "I'm not letting that madman shoot and kill you!"

Sam and Chaosky looked at each other for a few seconds before Sam suggested.

"Let's go Chaosky," Sam said. "I'll show that jerk not to mess with my little Chaosky."

"Aww, thank you Sammy Poo," Chaosky felt safer with Sam.

"Anytime Chaosky, my precious little cupcake," Sam cooed as she kissed him on the cheek.

The two of them headed to the neighbors house, putting an end to this nonsense, which we will instantly skip to the scene, due to the length of this story…

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU FREAKS WANT!?" The asshole snapped angrily as Andrew knocked on the door violently this time.

"Alright listen up here," Andrew pointed at him angrily. "You best cut that music out now, or else!"

"ENOUGH!" The dickhead took out his rifle and aimed it at the five spies. "You are all going to die now since you all decided on intervening…"

The five of them were now anxious, wondering when the cops will show up.

"Say your prayers you mutts," The asshole was about to open fire on them.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" A voice from outside shouted as police sirens were heard outside as the cops stormed right into the house, causing the man to curse under his breath. "Drop the gun!"

He did that as the police approached him and started handcuffing him.

"Well well well, going against your probation criminal," One of the officers commented. "Just because you were only on probation, doesn't mean you can be in possession of guns and marijuana you troublemaking fool!"

"But we got you now criminal," Another officer said, turning off the loud music permanently.

"I'll get you for this, you freaking mutts," The jerk snapped.

"Silence criminal! You're going to the slammer, and you're not allowed to disturb the peace again, not where you're heading." One of the cops stated as the criminal was being taken away, one of the cops then stated that this house will most likely be demolished and cleared out of here completely. The moment that was said did the cops leave with the criminal in tow. Once they were gone, the spies went back to their house, enjoying some peace and quite at last, with Clover heading to the mall a couple hours later to get some new makeup. The day went by as normal as it should have…

* * *

The next day, the house next door was completely demolished and in an instance, the house was completely cleared out as a result, and it now looked like it was never there before. Now due to the time length of this story, let's just say that the spies gave their own unseen comments about the events that happened the past couple of days. After Andrew and Alex made comments between each other, they then looked at each other romantically.

"I love you baby doll." Andrew said seductively.

"I love you too, Romeo."

They then engaged in a romantic and sexual kissing fest, where their tongues touched each other and all that. The spies could live in peace again, and they hoped that nothing like this will ever happen again. Hopefully it doesn't. The screen started fading out in black, signifying the end to this segment…

* * *

 **END OF EPISODE XLI**


	6. Episode XLII

**SEASON III EPISODE VI:**

 **"ALEX'S POEM"**

 ***: Similar to Episode XVII, this story also contains some elements of Poetry combined with the regular story format.**

* * *

It was a cloudy day in Beverly Hills, and nothing too particular was going on in the city/town today. In the house of the super spies of WOOHP, the one that is known as Andrew was not doing anything special or exciting. No, he was just lying around, watching some television by himself for a bit. Sam and Chaosky went to the supermarket, Clover went to the mall, and Alex stated that she was in her bedroom and she didn't want to be bothered, so Andrew went with that. Therefore, Andrew decided to spend some time out in the living room by himself, as he tried to find something interesting on TV. Sadly, there wasn't anything good on, so Andrew just decided to leave it on a romantic soap opera. Andrew then let out a bored yawn as he started thinking to himself.

 _I'm so very bored…_ Andrew thought dully, as he felt as if he was starting to zone out. _I honestly can't find anything interesting to watch today…_

Andrew's mind then had something else on it.

 _I wonder what it is that Alex is doing that made her get to the point where she didn't want to be bothered by anyone._ Andrew wondered. _I hope that she's okay…_

Being frank, Andrew did feel concerned for Alex when it came to her being happy and satisfied, not to mention safe. He loved her; they have been a happy romantic couple for as long as he could remember; since he stopped Mandy from succeeding with her plan to take control of the world.

Shaking the thought out of his head, Andrew decided to continue watching the opera that was on at the moment. The soap opera was at the point where the couple was now kissing in such a romantic manner. Andrew could easily picture himself and Alex doing that together, seeing how happy the two of them were as a couple.

Andrew continued watching TV for a few minutes when suddenly, a bedroom door was creaked opened and a soft voice called out to Andrew.

"Hey, Andrew,"

Said soft voice belonged to none other than Alex, who was peaking her head from her door. Andrew heard her call out to him as he faced his beloved girlfriend.

"What's up baby," Andrew asked her.

"Could you please come in here for a second honey," Alex asked. "I need to show you something wonderful and important."

"Sure Alex," Andrew said as he turned off the TV. "Be right there."

It was clear that Alex was gleefully excited as Andrew was coming into her room and she wanted to show him something. Wondering what Alex wanted him to see, Andrew went into her bedroom as the door was then closed by Alex the moment Andrew stepped into her room.

 _I wonder what it is Alex wants to show me…_ Andrew thought to himself. _Could this be the reason why she didn't want anyone bothering her earlier, because she wanted to do something special for me, and show me this something afterwards?_

"So, what is it that you want to show me Alex?" Andrew finally asked after a moment of silence.

"Well baby," Alex had that smile on her face. "I've been working on something wonderful all morning and that's why I didn't want to be bothered earlier. I did something for you sweet cheeks."

Andrew was blushing a light pink as he slowly said.

"Uh… Okay Alex," Andrew said. "So what did you make for me?"

"I'll gladly show you baby," Alex got out a piece of paper that had words on it, as if she already wrote something on it. "I made this for you handsome."

Andrew had a shocked look on his face, at the sight of what Alex was giving to him.

 _I can't believe it! She actually wrote me a poem?_ Andrew thought. _Could this possibly be the poem that she said that she'd write to me to tell me how she felt about me, as a result of me writing **that** poem for her?_

Andrew recalled that time he wrote poems for the others, each one about Chaosky, Sam, Clover and Alex respectively. With that thought in mind, Andrew took the paper Alex wanted to give to him.

"Okay baby," Alex had an excited look on her face. "Could you please read it babe?"

"Sure," Andrew smiled, noticing how excited Alex looked by the look on her face.

 _This must be something extra special that she made for me if she's_ _ **this**_ _excited…_

Keeping that thought in mind, Andrew brought the paper close to his face as he then started reading the poem.

 _Andrew, my sweet and handsome man_

 _You bring love to my heart and happiness to my life._

 _When I first met you, I decided to be your friend_

 _Then I fell in love with you, not stabbed by a knife._

 _At first I didn't tell you because I thought you'd reject me_

 _But then you made your confession that we should be together._

 _Our first kiss was made up of love and permanent romance_

 _I knew that we'd make the perfect couple, always and forever._

 _Since then, you've been there for me when I need it most_

 _Flowers and happiness, that's what you bring._

 _You're my brave and strong warrior, and my courageous young man_

 _I swear being with you, makes me want to dance and sing,_

 _You're a strong and sexy man, and you're also a hunk_

 _I'm your sugar coated doll and you're my Romeo._

 _I'm your one and only Juliet that no one else can have_

 _Not only that, but you're also my hero._

 _I'm your damsel and you're my man, no question about that_

 _I hope that one day we'll get married and make love._

 _I also hope that we'll have real sex and it'll be a lot of fun_

 _We'll also sleep together, and share happiness from up above._

 _No matter what happens, whoever we encounter_

 _I'll always remain firm, and remain loyal to you._

 _Since no one else is a sexy dreamy hunk like you are_

 _You're my love interest only, and you're my Andi-Poo._

 _I hope this poem brings happiness to your heart_

 _For this is the truth, that we were meant to be together._

 _There's only one last thing I'd like to say to you_

 _I love you my Andrew, always and forever._

 _XOXOXO -Alex_

Andrew was surprised, shocked and heart warmed by what he just read, that he had to read it over a couple more time to make sure it was correct. It was clear that he had watery eyes from reading what he felt was a really touching and sweet poem. Alex was looking at him in anticipation, wondering if he liked it or not.

"Alex," Andrew finally said after being silent for a few moments. "This is beautiful…I'm…I'm so touched…It was so heartwarming…"

"Do you like it baby," Alex asked, taking notice of the fact that tears were trickling down his eyes, as she was worried that it was too depressing for him.

"Do I like it," Andrew asked, wiping the tears away as he brought Alex close and he then whispered to her. "I love it baby."

Alex let out a cute giggle as a result of how seductive Andrew's voice was when he whispered that to her.

"I'm happy that you love it baby," Alex said winking at him.

"I'm happy too gorgeous," Andrew said as a response. "Everything you wrote in that poem, was it all true?"

"You better believe it Romeo," Alex said seductively. "I meant every word that I wrote in that poem."

"Well then there's one thing we have to do now gorgeous," Andrew proclaimed.

"And what would that be handsome," Alex asked, blushing.

Andrew embraced her and brought her into a romantic kiss. Shortly after, Alex wrapped her arms around Andrew as the two continued to kiss in a romantic manner. A few moments later, they stop as they were both on Alex's bed, looking directly at each other.

"I love you baby doll," Andrew said, on top of Alex as he was staring down at her with those shiny emerald colored eyes.

"I love you too Romeo," Alex said staring at him with those golden yellow brown eyes of hers. To Andrew, she looked like an angel and she was _his_ angel only that no one else was allowed to keep. They got off each other a moment later as Alex felt the need to make a comment to Andrew.

"Andrew, I'm just dying on having real sex with you, you handsome hunk," Alex admitted as she then frowned. "But we have to wait until we are adults and in our 30s."

"That might be true baby doll," Andrew stated. "But that doesn't mean we can't have safe sex together."

"Oh baby," Alex was in the mood for some safe sex. "I really want to have some safe sex with you handsome."

"Me too baby," Andrew admitted, as he felt his privates having the strong urge to have some sex, as he felt a warm fuzzy feeling as a result. "Let's do it."

"I got the condoms," Alex got out the bag of condoms. "We just need to put them on before we start making love in a safe manner."

"Sounds like a plan gorgeous," Andrew agreed. "You put your condom on first and then I'll put on my condom afterwards."

"Sounds good baby!" Alex proclaimed as they both went to get ready to have some safe sex…

* * *

 **A FEW MINUTES LATER…**

* * *

Andrew had put his condom on as did Alex, as Andrew felt excited about this, as did Alex. Truth be told, Andrew could recall the last time he had safe sex with his angel; it was back when they had that date and Alex was wearing the most sexiest dress he ever saw her wear. Just thinking about it made him want to cuckoo all over again.

"So are you ready to do this Andrew," Alex asked, getting Andrew out of his thoughts.

"Ready when you are precious," Andrew stated as he got onto Alex's bed, lying on his back as Alex then got onto her bed afterwards, getting on top of Andrew as she then faced him.

"You ready to do this Andrew?" Alex asked him one last time.

"Yes, I'm ready Alex," Andrew nodded as he was just urging to have sex. Knowing that Sam, Chaosky and Clover won't be home for hours, there would be no one to bother the couple while they were making safe love together. Alex looked and made sure the door was closed first, which it was. Once she made sure it was closed, Alex then faced Andrew again.

"Alright, let's do this Romeo."

"You got it baby doll," Andrew grinned seductively as did Alex. "Let's have some fun."

It was then that Andrew and Alex then got _the action_ started.

Now since the author wants to avoid this fanfiction from being bumped up to an M Rated story, the readers were now forced to look at the closed door while the couple was having safe sex. There was a sign on the door that said: **'DO NOT DISTURB! NO LEMONS TO BE SHOWN TO THE READERS!'**

However, if one could picture them having sex, they would see them making out and kissing each other in a really romantic and extremely sexual manner, as their tongues were touching each other, wrapping around each other to keep the love going. There were several moans, groans, thrusting sounds and other sexual noise coming from beyond that door, as the couple was having so much fun having safe sex.

A moment later, they both stopped and they sighed happily staring at each other, excited that it felt so good and relieving to have safe sex together.

"I love you," They both said at the same time after sighing happily, and they then both said as a result. "I love you too."

They resumed their safe sex-fun journey together as they continued to French kiss romantically and sexually together and they continued making love safely together.

Now before this story becomes an M Rated fanfiction, let's just say that the happy couple was so happy to be making out together, and they were also happy that no one would ever be able to interfere with this very happy and beautiful relationship that the two shared between each other. Alex allowed Andrew to keep that poem, in which he thanked her for that. The two continued making out as the screen slowly started to zoom out, showing that the story was coming to a close. Knowing that they had each other, Andrew and Alex were more than ready to take on any challenge or event that comes hurdling at them, since they will be facing it together. The screen slowly started to fade out in black, thus ending the beautiful segment as a result…

* * *

 **END OF EPISODE XLII**


	7. Episode XLIII

**SEASON III EPISODE VII:**

 **"THE GOTHIC AND THE LONELINESS"**

* * *

 **BEVERLY HILLS:**

It was a very happy and peaceful day in Beverly Hills today, and at a nearby convenient store, the tan skinned short black hair girl known as Alex, who happens to be a super spy for WOOHP, was busy shopping alone at the store. She had told her three friends and her wonderful boyfriend that she'd go to the convenient store to pick up some minor important stuff. She told them that she could do it by herself, which got Andrew worried, but he let her go nonetheless. Alex was happily skipping joyfully, taking some of the stuff that she needed to purchase, while humming a cheerful tune, thinking about her amazing boyfriend. After what seemed like several minutes of getting stuff, Alex was finally done and all she needed to do was to make the purchase for the groceries. After a couple of moments, she finally paid for the groceries and was just about to leave with the bags of stuff when suddenly someone called out from behind her.

"Well look who we have here, it's a mutt!"

Alex slowly turned around to face whoever called her that, and she came face to face with two very snotty looking teenage girls that looked like they were both spoiled and trouble. One of the chicks had a boyfriend, who didn't look too friendly either. Knowing that she was alone, she had to put up with this herself.

"What did you call me," Alex asked politely, trying not to lose herself.

"You heard me brat," One of the girls spat. "I called you a mutt."

"Don't call me a mutt," Alex warned them in a serious voice.

"Oh our mistake," The other girl jumped in. "What we meant to say is you're an ugly Hispanic mutt."

Alex became shocked at what she just called her. She was starting to get scared.

"Don't call me that," Alex cried.

"Why, because it's true," One of the snotty girls snorted. "You know girls like you shouldn't even be around these places and interacting with us regular teenagers. You should just crawl back to your filthy crap home where you Hispanic losers belong."

The girls started laughing cruelly as Alex was starting to get watery eyes. She couldn't believe what these girls thought of her, and since Andrew wasn't here to defend her, there was no way she could put up with this much more.

"Please… Please stop being mean to me…" Alex cried getting all watery eyed.

"What's that, your not leaving," The other girl didn't listen to her plead. "I thought we told you to get out of here you mutt. Get out of this convenient store or else!"

"But… But I…"

Before Alex could finish, the other girl motioned her boyfriend to make his move. The boyfriend made his move as he grabbed a hold of Alex's shirt (it was safe to say that Alex was being hurt). The guy brought her close and then said in a threatening tone.

"If you do not get out of here you loser," The boyfriend warned in a sinister voice. "I will promise you that I will drug you and then I will _r*pe_ you." The 'r' word was censored due to being offensive, but by the looks of it, Alex was about to burst into tears, fearing for her life. The thug let her go as she started bawling her eyes out, storming out of the store as she forgot her groceries, while the two snotty girls started laughing in a rather cruel manner as one of the store clerks called out.

"HEY MISS, YOU FORGOT YOUR GROCERIES!" The clerk called out but it was no use. Alex was already out of sight as she was completely filled with fear and depression.

* * *

Back at the spies' home, the other four super spies, known as Andrew, Chaosky, Sam and Clover were out in the living room, sitting around and doing nothing in particular…well except for Andrew, who was worried about Alex. Chaosky took notice of this as he then said.

"Hey Andrew, don't get too concerned. I think she'll be okay."

"Oh but Chaosky, Alex is a huge softie, and she also very naïve," Andrew said. "I don't want her getting hurt. D'oh, where is she?"

His answer was instantly answered as the door slammed opened, revealing to be Alex, as she had tears streaming down her face. Andrew was about ask what happened, but Alex instantly stormed off before he could ask her. The others were just as concerned.

"What do you think is up with her," Andrew wondered with concerned once Alex was in her room.

"She probably just needs a little alone time to clear her head," Chaosky took a guess.

"Yeah… your probably right," Andrew knew there was something wrong, but he decided to leave it at that for now. "Although, I noticed that she didn't have those groceries with her."

Sam, letting out a sigh decided to get up as she then walked over to the table.

"I guess I'll get them," Sam grabbed her keys as she then went to the convenient store to get the groceries.

"Well if it's alright with you guys," Clover commented. "I'm going to go put on some make up now."

With that said, Clover went into the bathroom to work on her face. Andrew and Chaosky then decided to watch some TV together, as Andrew was still wondering what was wrong with Alex, as the day pressed on.

* * *

In the room that belonged to Alex, the girl was seen, crying and sobbing her eyes out, not being able to forget what those brats said to her.

"They…they think I'm an ugly Hispanic mutt," Alex wiped her tears away. "Then I'll go through my way to make sure I'm not an ugly mutt anymore…"

Alex then came up with an idea to keep people from calling her a mutt anymore. She then went into her closet to get a dress some black makeup and other stuff as she was just about to give herself a new look on the outside so people would stop insulting her. Once she got what she needed, she got to work instantly and had slowly started to change her fashion style, which last for the whole day until the following day…

* * *

 **THE NEXT DAY…**

* * *

It was a somewhat mild day out as the four spies were outside, as Andrew was wondering if Alex was feeling any better today. Andrew was about to comment on that when suddenly the door burst opened and coming out was revealed to be Alex, who looked like a different type of chick; she looked like a gothic chick, with the black dress, the black boots and gloves, a black necklace with a dark red rose on it, and two ribbon strips underneath it. She had at least four hair clips in her hair to match her new appearance. The four of them were shocked at Alex's new appearance.

"Hello Sammy, hello Clover," Alex said with a depressed tone to match her personality. Sam and Clover were shocked as Clover commented.

"Uh, since when did Alex decided to go completely goth on us," Clover asked.

"I…don't know Clover…" Sam was bewildered by her appearance to say much.

Chaosky was completely lost for words at her appearance as he was completely speechless. Andrew then felt the need to comment.

"Woah Alex, what's up with the gothic fashion style," He knew this wasn't Alex, but he decided to go with it. "You look really beautiful in that black dress babe."

"Oh, thank you Andrew, that was very sweet of you honey," Alex said in a depressed tone. Andrew was shocked by her tone of voice as she walked to the park, the other four following her.

"Did you hear that Chaosky," Andrew commented. "She sounds depressed. Something must have happened to her."

"Yeah, otherwise she wouldn't have dressed up like a gothic chick," Chaosky commented.

It was then that some of the people who were around the scenery took notice of Alex's new appearance and they felt the need to snicker at her, some of which laughed at her in a mocking manner.

"Well what a surprise," A snotty girl commented. "It's a sad and extremely depressed gothic chick roaming these parts."

"Say, why don't you go back to the graveyard or a haunted house or the dark beyond where you belong freak," A random jerk called out.

"Yeah! You're not welcome here!" Another snob felt the need to shout.

Alex was starting to cry as the snobs were laughing at her much harder than before (and in a cruel manner). Sam, Clover and Chaosky could only glare at the snobs for insulting her. Andrew however, wasn't glaring, as he was concerned for his girlfriend. He slowly approached her.

"Alex, are you okay," Andrew spoke in a soft tone.

"Please Andrew," Alex sobbed. "I need to be alone."

"Alex, please tell me…"

"No Andrew! I'm…I'm sorry babe, but they're right," Alex cried. "I'm a freak and I don't belong here! I need to be alone somewhere where I belong!"

Before Andrew could even stop her, Alex already ran off, crying her eyes out while at it, as the crowd continued laughing at her and the other three spies continued glaring at them as the crowd then broke up. Andrew had his arm reach out to her as he had his mouth agape, unable to say anything else, as Chaosky then approached him.

"That was pretty intense wasn't it," Chaosky asked him as the people went back to doing what they were previously doing.

"Yeah, intense is the right word," Andrew nodded slowly as he slowly put his arm back down and closed his mouth. "Chaosky, I'm now really worried about Alex now. Something tells me that something _did_ happen to her at that convenient store! I am starting to regret not accompanying her to the store."

"I know Andrew," Chaosky noticed the determined look on Andrew's face as he then wondered. "You're going to have to talk to Alex and find out what happened to her aren't you?"

"I have to Chaosky. This is the love of my life we're talking about. I need to know what happened to her," Andrew stated. "But the problem is she doesn't want to be with anyone that isn't like her."

"That's true," Chaosky commented. "But you have to admit, she certainly looked beautiful in that black dress."

"Yes, but that's not going to help me. I don't think I'll be able to go and comfort Alex at all. Unless…" Andrew then started coming up with a brilliant idea that'll help him confront Alex alone. "I have an idea, but I have to go back to the house now! I'll catch up with you guys later."

Before they could ask anything, Andrew already went for the house to put his plan into action. Nonetheless, the other three spies decided to continue on with there day, not wanting to bother Andrew.

* * *

Once Andrew made it back to the house, he stormed right into the closet in his bedroom to find a uniform to wear.

 _I know I had a particular uniform in here somewhere… Hmm…_ Andrew looked through the closet and found what he was looking for. _Bingo! Now with this outfit, despite the fact that it looks familiar, I'll be able to dress like a gothic punk and I'll be able to negotiate with Alex. I have a feeling that this plan will definitely work…_

Andrew then went and took out the uniform and proceeded on putting on some guyliner as well as other gothic accessories to make himself look like a gothic punk and he'll be able to negotiate with Alex. It was clear that his plan was being put into action…

* * *

Later that afternoon (late afternoon), the other three spies decided to make it back home, still not wanting to bother Andrew and wonder what his plan is suppose to be. The girls Sam and Clover were in the hallway when they noticed that Andrew's bedroom door burst opened and they were shocked to see that Andrew looked like a gothic punk. Andrew walked past them as they were speechless.

"Okay, first Alex, and now Andrew," Clover asked in exaggeration. "Is this entire house going all gothic punk on us?"

"I honestly don't know at this point Clover," Sam sighed as they both just stared at Andrew and didn't say anything else. Once Andrew went into the living room, Chaosky took notice of his presence and was just barely able to recognize him.

"Andrew, is that you?" Chaosky asked in surprise.

"Uh huh," Andrew nodded.

"Woah, I didn't recognize you for a second there," Chaosky confessed. "You look a lot like Billie Joe Armstrong!"

Chaosky couldn't help but snicker as Andrew rolled his eyes.

"Ha-ha Chaosky, by the way, I'm not the front man of Green Day," Andrew retorted.

"I know buddy," Chaosky slowly ceased the snickering as he then said. "Anyway, if you want to go out and find Alex, now would be the perfect time to, for it's starting to get late and the sun is starting to set."

Chaosky pointed to the slowly setting sun as proof.

"Got it, I'll be back sometime with Alex accompanying me okay," Andrew said as he headed for the door.

"Alright, stay safe and be careful," Chaosky called out as Andrew walked out the front door.

"Gotcha Chaosky! Be back in a bit!" Andrew shouted back as he closed the front door on the way out, heading off to find Alex before it gets dark out…

* * *

 _Now if I was Alex at this point in time, where would I go?_ Andrew asked himself as he had no clue where to find her. _Something tells me that I'll have to ask if anyone saw her pass by…_

Andrew then noticed a group of people nearby that looked like they could help him. The group was made up of what can be described as a bunch of stereotypical skateboarder dudes hang out with skateboards in their possession.

 _Hmm, that group of skateboarders looks very cliché, but it's worth a shot._ Andrew concluded as he headed over to the group to ask them something about Alex.

* * *

The skateboarders were talking amongst each other when Andrew called out to them.

"Hey! Excuse me, skateboarding dudes!"

He got their full attention as the dudes look surprised by what they were seeing. One of the skateboarders then wondered.

"Bros, is that who I think it is…?" Andrew had to raise an eyebrow in confusion as the group started cheering at his appearance as the leader of the group approached them and commented.

"Well well well, if it isn't good old Billie Joe Armstrong," The leader commented. "So great to see you again dude."

Andrew had a shocked look which was followed by an annoyed groan.

"I'm not Billie," Andrew remarked.

"Yeah, yeah, that's what they all say," The leader commented. "You can't fool me bro."

The group noticed Andrew was alone as one of the skateboarders then asked.

"Hey Billie, where are your two partners; Mike Dirnt and Tre Cool?"

This was followed by another groan as Andrew stated.

"They're not here, because I'm not…"

"OH OH, LET ME GUESS BRO," Another skateboarder stopped him from finishing. "Your two homeboys decided to go out on _Holiday,_ right?"

"No they-"

"Hey, I know that song right off the tip of my tongue," A fourth skateboarder commented. "I can even imitate the intro guitar solo at the beginning of the song. Check this out!"

That particular skateboard started 'da da da'ing the guitar solo intro of Holiday by Green Day as the other skateboarders were cheering and hollering in amazement. The leader then stated.

"That was an awesome song you made dude," The leader commented, as Andrew was getting anxious.

"Look, I would take that as a comment, but I'm not Billie."

The guys looked shocked as a dimwitted skater then spoke.

"Oh," The dimwit then asked. "Well are you Justin Bieber then?"

Andrew was furious at that as he then snapped.

"I AM NOT F**KING JUSTIN BIEBER!"

This got the skateboarder whooping and hollering once again as the leader then remarked.

"Yeah, I knew it was you all along Billie," The leader was thrilled.

Andrew stuttered, lost for words as he then said.

"Didn't you just hear me," Andrew started. "I said I'm not Billie, you nimrod!"

"Oh _Nimrod!_ I love that album dude," The leader spoke. "You did great with being musically diverse bro!"

"Hey Billie, why do you look so sleepless," Another skateboarder jumped in. "Are you an _Insomniac?"_

"You know, I actually think he needs to take a _Dookie,"_ An obese skateboarder said in a low pitched voice.

"What about _39/Smooth_ or _Kerplunk?"_ A sixth skateboarder said, smoking a cigarette.

"I got another one," The leader jumped in. "He's actually trying to give us a _Warning_ before something happens!"

The gang laughed as Andrew then grumbled.

"You are a bunch of idiots," Andrew retorted.

"Correction," The fat skater corrected him. "We are a bunch of _American Idiots_ Billie."

The gang started making that 'oooh' sound as Andrew was now gritting his teeth in aggravation.

"Oh look at him," The leader spoke. "Billie's about to have another _21st Century Breakdown,_ just like at that iHeartRadio concert!"

More 'oohs' came from the gang as Andrew then said out loud to himself.

"Keep calm Andrew," Andrew said. "Just don't lose your anger. Count to three calmly."

"Oh you're trying to count to three!? Here, let me count for you in Spanish," A skateboarder offered. _"Uno!, Dos!, Tre!"_

They started laughing some more as Andrew had enough foolishness.

"LOOK! All I want to ask you guys is if you've seen some dark haired Hispanic Gothic chick ran passed here, that's all!" Andrew snapped.

"Well why didn't you say so amigo? Yes, we saw a girl like that run pass here," The leader stated. "We saw her run pass us not so long ago. We saw her heading to the graveyard. You know the one that's on the _Boulevard of Broken Dreams?"_

Andrew was relieved by this, until he said that last part, letting out a groan as he knew they made another reference to a Green Day song.

"Why are you looking for here anyway," The leader asked. "Is _She_ your girlfriend?"

"What was her name again?" A skateboarder asked.

"I think it was _Whatsername,"_ Another skateboarder commented.

"If you're looking for her, she'll be back _When She Comes Around,"_ The leader remarked. "After all, by the looks of it, _She's A Rebel."_

"She's not looking for _St. Jimmy_ or the _Jesus of Suburbia,"_ The dimwitted skateboarder remarked as Andrew was getting pissed.

"Dude, Billie looks like a serious _Basket Case,"_ The skateboarder smoking a cigarette pointed out. "He must be heading to _Longview_ or something."

"Dude, Billie is the best songwriter out there," The leader then started speaking dramatically. _"Oh Love,_ where are you? We have to go and _Kill the DJ_ and then you must _Let Yourself Go!"_

The skaters laughed hysterically as Andrew couldn't take any of these puns. As a result he started running off to the graveyard where Alex is supposed to be. The skaters notice him taking off.

"HEY BRO!" One of the skateboarders called out. "IF YOU'RE HEADING TO THAT GRAVEYARD, REMEMBER, DON'T GET LOST ON THE _Boulevard of Broken Dreams!"_

"Yeah Billie," The leader called out. "Have the _Time of Your Life,_ and I'll be sure to _Wake You Up When September Ends!"_

The gang started cheering one last time as Andrew then ignored them, knowing that Green Day wouldn't be please by this.

 _Bunch of morons…_ Andrew muttered to himself as he headed for the graveyard to find out what was wrong with Alex…

* * *

Some time later, Andrew finally found the graveyard.

 _Phew, I finally made it…_ Andrew took notice of the fact that it was now dark and gloomy out, fitting the graveyard scene perfectly. _Suddenly it became all dark and gloomy?_ _Weird._

Andrew then saw a sign that got him surprised. The sign said that the name of the graveyard was called 'THE BOULEVARD OF BROKEN DREAMS!'

 _I can't believe it. Those skateboard punks were right…_ Andrew thought in distaste. _And I really regret admitting that…_

Andrew entered the graveyard as he looked around for his girlfriend.

 _I wonder where Alex is. I hope she's okay._ Andrew then called out.

"ALEX?!" Andrew shouted. **"ALEX!?"**

Andrew could hear his voice echoing from the loudness as there was no response.

"I hope I find her soon," Andrew commented. "I hope she isn't hurt…"

Andrew then started running, hoping to find his beloved angel…

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere else in the same graveyard, we see Alex, all alone, sobbing her eyes out as she looked extremely depressed with herself, ever since what happened with her yesterday, she's been like this.

 _I hate my life. Why do I feel so miserable?_ Alex thought. _Maybe I shouldn't have run off when Andrew was just trying to comfort me. But I don't feel like leaving this graveyard to look for him. Besides, I don't know if he might be mad at me for running off. I'm so scared._

Another tear trickled down Alex's left eye as it landed on the cold dark ground of the graveyard, which was not only spooky, but it was also depressing. Alex continued lamenting over what had happened to her previously while balling her eyes out with tears when suddenly, someone called out.

"ALEX!"

Alex looked up and saw that the voice was revealed to be Andrew and she noticed that he looked like a gothic punk.

"Andrew," Alex asked, wiping a tear off of her eyes.

"Alex!" Andrew ran over to her. "I'm so relieved to see you! I was so worried about you!"

 _Maybe he isn't mad at me after all._ Alex concluded as she then leaned her head into Andrew chest, which resulted in Andrew embracing her into a hug.

"Alex, I am so flipping relieved that your okay and you're not hurt," Andrew commented.

"I know babe," Alex wiped her tears as she looked at Andrew's appearance. "By the way, you look nice as a gothic punk. You look a lot like Billie Joe Armstrong."

"Yeah, I know," Andrew sighed, not caring about that. He was just glad his girlfriend was safe. Alex then had that depressing look on her face which got Andrew to asking her.

"Alex, what happened at the convenient store yesterday?" Andrew asked with concerned. "Did someone try to hurt you?"

Alex could only whimper, assuming Andrew wouldn't understand what she went through yesterday. Andrew then wrapped his arm around her.

"Come on honey," Andrew said compassionately as he sat next to her. "You can tell me. I'm suppose to make sure nothing bad happens to you dearie. That's why I love you Alex."

Alex couldn't help but smile, since he was telling the truth.

"You're not mad at me Andrew that I ran off like that?"

"Of course not, I just wanted to make sure your safe."

"And you won't get mad at _me_ if I tell you what happened yesterday?"

"I promise that I won't get mad at you Alex." Andrew had a warm smile on his face as Alex then took a deep breath and then started.

"Okay honey, I'll tell you everything," Alex started. "Here's what happened."

Alex then explained to Andrew about the incident in the convenient store, about these two snobby girls who called her an ugly Hispanic mutt, used a racial slur against her and also made her cry, which was followed by what one of the girl's boyfriend said to her.

"…and then the boyfriend of one of the girls then grabbed me by the chest, and threatened to drug me if I didn't leave, and he also said he would _r*pe_ me as well." Alex finished sounding so scared about that.

 _"They did what?!"_ Andrew asked in such an icy, bitter and very dark tone in his voice, unable to believe that anyone would do that to his girlfriend, or threaten to do that to her. "Those assholes, I'm not letting them get away with this. I am not letting you go near them again unless I'm present."

"Andrew, I'm scared…" Alex was shaking in fear, even though she told Andrew what happened.

"Don't be scared baby," Andrew brought her close. "I promised that I wouldn't get mad at you and I'm not mad at you. I know that you're a very sweet girl and that your really naïve. I wouldn't get mad at my beloved angel. I love you Alex."

"Andrew, I love you too," Alex started to smile again. "But I'm still scared. I don't want to go back to that convenient store again alone. I should have let you accompany me Andrew."

"No need to worry babe, I'll go with you the next time we go there," Andrew said. "No way am I letting them hurt you, not if I can help it."

"Oh Andrew," Alex then wrapped him in a tight hug. "I love you so much."

"I love you too gorgeous," Andrew said, bringing her face up to look at him in such a gentle manner.

The two of them then slowly engaged in a compassion and sexual kiss, allowing their tongues to meet and touch one another, and they looked like a gothic punk couple, due to their appearances. They then stopped kissing a moment later.

"I love you handsome."

"I love you too baby doll," Andrew then commented. "Now let's get out of this graveyard now shall we? The others are probably worried about us."

"You got it Romeo," Alex had that bright and bubbly smile she's known for. "Let's go."

"You said it gorgeous."

With that said, the couple left the graveyard, as they headed home and they decided to loose the gothic uniforms afterwards…

* * *

 **THE FOLLOWING DAY...**

* * *

Okay, due to the length of this story, let's just make this long story short. Alex decided to head to the grocery store again, and she gratefully allowed Andrew to accompany her this time. Alex was back to her happy bubbly self, even when she encountered those snobby girls again who warned her not to show her face around them again. Alex could only frown as the boyfriend was about to make his move and drug Alex and do horrible things to her. Unfortunately for him, he wasn't able to, as Andrew intervened, kicking him as a result of protecting Alex. Alex was so happy Andrew saved her. The one thing Andrew said to the three jerks was the following:

"I swear to god, if I ever catch you three assholes threaten to harm my beloved angel again," Andrew's voice then sounded sinister as he then said. _"I will make sure you regret ever messing with the likes of me,_ _ **and you'd wish you never have met me in your entire lives! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!?"**_

They nodded their heads in fear, as they were actually scared of Andrew's sinister tone, especially by the way he spoke, as they didn't want to see Andrew's dark side. As a result, the three jerks high tailed it out of there, vowing never to harass Alex again, especially when Andrew was around. Andrew dusted his hands as he then spoke normally.

"Well, I think I made my point." Andrew was relieved. "We won't be dealing with those jerks again."

"Andrew," Alex went over to him with that delighted look on her face. "Thank you for saving my life."

"No problem sweetheart," Andrew then planted a kiss on her cheek. "Love ya dear."

"Love you too Andrew," Alex smiled, holding the bag of groceries as they already paid for them. "Let's go home now darling."

"Yeah, let's go home," Andrew had some bags in his hand too, glad that Alex wasn't hurt and no one did anything awful to her as they left the store and headed back home. Alex knew that when Andrew is around, no one would do anything horrible to her, and decided to have Andrew accompany her whenever she wanted to go somewhere alone with her boyfriend. It was clear that the two were a match made in heaven, and nothing could split them apart. They went back home as the screen started fading out, a sign that this segment was now over…

* * *

 **END OF EPISODE XLIII**


	8. Episode XLIV

**SEASON III EPISODE VIII:**

 **"FEAR OF THE SPIDER"**

 ***: This story is entirely done in Andrew's Point of View (P.O.V).**

* * *

 **BEVERLY HILLS:**

How do I begin? My name is Andrew, as you all should know, and I live in the town known as Beverly Hills. I am classified as a super spy of WOOHP which is short for World Organization of Human Protection, along with the other four spies that I live with. Being honest, I love living in the house that I share with my roommates and I enjoy their company, but now since I told you all this, I think it would make sense if the story just started right?

Anyway, on with the current segment, it was a nice and peaceful day in Beverly Hills. Chaosky, who happens to be my wonderful caretaker, along with Sam, who is one of my closest friends I have, were out doing some important business, leaving me and the other two roommates home alone to take care of the house, and that's exactly what we did.

Well now here comes the funny part. I was in the bathroom, cleaning it up a bit and it was all good for the most part. But then, after cleaning the sink and the toilet, I saw something moving on the floor. It was tiny, black and it had eight legs. I took a closer look at it, and oh my god, did I regret doing that, for what happened next freaked me out. What I saw moving was a spider. That's right, a spider. I gained a shocked and freaked out look on my face. It was then that I let out a scream.

"AAAAAAHHHHH! A SPIDER!" I shouted to myself, jumping onto a stool to avoid being touched by it. "I hate spiders! Spiders are so freaky!"

It was clear that I was shivering at the sight of said spider.

It was then that one of my roommates came into the bathroom after hearing me scream. This would happen to be none other than Clover, the blonde haired girl who happens to be one of my closest friends I have. Clover came into the bathroom as she then asked.

"Alright, what's going on in here," Clover asked. "I heard noise in here, and it appears that you scream girlier than I do."

"Clover, there's a…a…" I struggled at first before gulping and then finishing. "A spider right over there."

I pointed in the direction the spider was located as Clover then noticed the little bug. Now due to Clover being the girly girl she is, it was clear that she was freaked out by it as she then screeched.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKK!" Clover ended up jumping onto the stool next to me to avoid being touched by the bug. "Ohmygosh, ohmygosh, ohmygosh! Spiders are so totally gross! Keep that pest away from me!"

"Clover I'm just as scared as you are," I pointed out as Clover clung onto me for protection. "I also hate spiders too."

Now let me tell you readers something. Clover, despite being the person she is, focusing on her fashion and girly stuff, happens to be one of my closest friends I got, and I care about her. There have been times where Clover showed concern for me too. Now I'm going to say this once: I will admit that Clover can look rather sexy and gorgeous, I'm letting you know that she is not my girlfriend. I already have a wonderful girlfriend, but I'll tell you about her in just a moment or so.

Anyway, Clover and I were on that stool together, away from the spider as Clover clung onto me, which I wasn't bothered by, knowing about her girly personality.

It was then that the other roommate came into the bathroom, and really was she as beautiful as ever. She goes by the name Alex.

Oh god, Alex; one of the most wonderful and beautiful things to have ever happened to me. She happens to be my girlfriend and she means the world to me. She looks so sexy and she's really innocent and adorable. I really love that lady to death, those eyes of hers are so mesmerizing, her beautiful hairstyle, the fact that she has the heart of a really sweet girl, I really love it when we kiss each other lip to lip. And oh god, I seriously can't wait til we sleep together so we can…

Ahem, I'm getting a little carried away, sorry about that, she means so much to me. Anyway, Alex was looking at me with that concerned look in her face, and boy did it move me every time she gave me that adorable look. She then proceeded on asking.

"What's going on in here babe," Alex asked me. "I heard you and Clover screaming in here and I was wondering if everything is okay in here?"

"Uh, Alex my baby doll," I pointed out as Clover was still huddled up near me. "There's a spider in the bathroom…"

Clover and I pointed towards the floor the spider was located. Alex raised an eyebrow in confusion as she then took a look. It was then shown that the spider was slowly starting to approach my girlfriend as she then looked terrified.

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!" Alex shrieked. "SPIDER!"

Alex then jumped onto the stool that Clover and I were already on before the spider touched her.

"Andrew, please help me," Alex was shivering like a little child. I was not surprised by this. After all, there was that one time where Alex was afraid of thunderstorms, and I had been there to keep her safe throughout the night where she was unable to sleep due to the thunderstorms. As a result, I wrapped my arms around her in a hug.

"Don't worry honey," I said with my eyes glistening in the light. "I'll keep all of us safe from that pest!"

Clover, Alex and I stood on the stool together, huddled up together. It was then Clover felt the need to comment.

"You know what I find strange? The fact that Alex is afraid of spiders," Clover was still shivering. "It's strange because Alex, you're supposed to be the most tomboyish one of us three girls here!"

"That's true Clover, but I also have a girly side too," Alex admitted. "Not to mention the fact that I am also very childish and naïve too!"

Clover knew she was right, so she didn't argue with her. I then made my comment.

"Girls, it's safe to say that all three of us are afraid of spiders," I concluded. "So we all are equally afraid here."

"Andrew's right," Alex agreed with me. I love it whenever she agrees with me and sides with me. Truth be told, there was never a time where Alex was against me and didn't agree with me.

It was then that the spider ended up leaving the bathroom and headed straight for the living room.

"That's spider heading straight for the living room," Clover shouted in panic.

"Not if we can help it," I stated. "Girls, it's time we put this fear aside and take out that spider once and for all, or get rid of it, whatever comes first."

"I'm with you Andrew," Alex sided with me once again. "I'll help with this and put in some team effort."

"Anything to get rid of that pest," Clover commented, showing she was siding with me too.

"Then let's go and get our bug exterminating equipment and show that spider who it's messing with!" I declared.

"Yeah!" All three of us shouted together as well all retreated from the bathroom to get our bug exterminating uniforms on.

* * *

A couple of moments later, the three of us were now wearing bug hunting uniforms, with spray, swatters, and all the other crap that you use to take down a damn annoying pestering unwelcome guest that is a bug, or in this case, a spider. Anyway, I then made a comment by pointing out.

"Alright, we're ready to take care of that spider now, right girls?"

Both of them nodded in agreement, showing they were willing to participate.

"Alright, let's go through a set amount of plans to take out that spider," I pointed out. I decided to let my precious baby doll go first, for it sounded like she had a wonderful idea.

"Hey Andrew, wouldn't it make sense to just get that spider back outside where it belongs," Alex asked.

"That's a great idea Alex, but we need to trap the bug first," I explained.

"And how do you propose we do that?" Clover asked.

"I'll show you." I told her as the scene transitions...

* * *

A minute later, I set up a trap for the spider so it couldn't escape and could be put back outside. Clover, Alex and I were hiding behind a fort, which was just the sofa.

"Alex, are you sure this plan of yours will work?" Clover asked with doubt in her voice.

"Trust me Clover, this should work," Alex stated. "This'll be the non-violent way of dealing with that bug."

"It's always being non-violent with you Alex," Clover snorted.

"Hey, I happen to be a very sweet girl," Alex said.

"Alex is right," I agreed with her, resulting in Alex giving me that smile that warms my heart. "We have to do this the old fashion way, and besides, look the spiders' heading for the trap!"

I pointed directly to the spider, which was in fact heading for the trap that was laid out; consisting of nothing more than a plastic cup which would fall right on top of the spider the moment it stepped on that circle that was traced out near the cup…

* * *

Unfortunately, the spider actually outsmarted us, as the spider walked passed the circle and the cup fell over after the spider went by it, failing to capture the bug.

"Nuts," Alex grumbled at the fact that her plan failed.

"Okay okay, it's my turn now," I stated as I got out the bug repellant that we all had. "With this bug repellant, we should be able to drive that spider out of the house and away from us. Does that sound good to you girls?"

"It does to me honey," Alex got out her bug repellant and smiled at me.

"I suppose so, since this could get rid of that pest," Clover got out her bug repellant as well as the three of us started spraying the repellant all over the house.

I could have sworn that the bug repellant hit the spider, but I couldn't tell. A few minutes later, we finally finished bug repelling the entire house. But then, as if bad luck was throwing a curse at us in the form of a jinx, the spider was still roaming the house, carrying on its way as the bug repellant failed to work on it. It was also shown that we were out of repellant as I tried to spray mine but nothing came out.

"Crap," I grumbled at the fact that the bottle was empty. "Well this flipping sucks…"

"Okay, if it's alright with you two, I'm going with my plan now, and it's going to be done the old fashion way," Clover got out her swatter. "I'm going to smack and kill that annoying pest the old fashion way."

"Now now Clover, if you're going to do that, then be careful not to destroy anything in the house," I warned her, hoping she doesn't do anything she'll regret doing.

"Yeah yeah, I know," Clover said hastily. "Now stand back, its bug killing time!"

Before I could say anything else, Clover bolted off and aggressively swung that swatter right where it could kill the spider. Alex looked at me with that precious look on her face as she then exclaimed.

"Andrew, I don't want to kill that spider," Alex said in a childish manner. "I just want to get rid of it that's all."

I nodded in agreement as Clover continued her assault, the spider dodging everything swing she made towards it. I knew Alex was such a sweet girl and wouldn't want to kill something like a little spider. As a result, I put my swatter to the side as did Alex.

"Don't worry Alex. This calls for drastic measures," I got out another spray which looked different from the repellant. "This stuff will bomb the entire place with bug spray. When it takes its course, it might either drive the spider off, or it might kill it."

"I'm hoping for the former baby," Alex gave me that look again. I placed my arm on her shoulder.

"I know you do baby doll," I said. "Now stand back, and watch me put this emergency plan in action."

I got the spray ready as I was hearing Clover screaming towards the spider.

"DIE YOU GODDAMN PEST!"

By then, I had already got the spray ready, when Alex asked me this question.

"Andrew, will this stuff intoxicate us?" She had that worried look on her face.

"I sure hope not," I admitted. "The spray should only infect bugs and bugs only. Now on the count of three, I release this button, and then the house will be bombed by this bug spray."

Alex then went and put a mask over her mouth and nose so she couldn't inhale the stuff.

"Good idea Alex," I put a mask over my mouth and nose afterwards. Clover was already dealing with the spider so she wouldn't be able to whiff the jip of the spray.

"Ready babe," I asked Alex.

"Ready Andrew," She gave me a thumbs up.

"Okay, one, two, three!"

The moment after I said three did I released the button on the spray. This was followed by the house being bombed by the bug spray as the stuff was taking action.

* * *

A few minutes later, the spray finally did its job and wore off, allowing Alex and I to remove our masks since it wore off. Of course, being bad luck, the spider was still roaming around the house like the son of a gun that it is. I cursed under my breath as a result. By now, Clover's swatter was completely worn out and destroyed.

"Well this freaking sucks," Clover tossed her swatter to the side. "I failed to kill that spider."

"Yeah, and the spray had no effect on the spider either Andrew," Alex looked at me. "It's still roaming around the house."

"This is just our luck…" I was really getting aggravated.

By this point, the spider was starting to catch on to our plan of getting rid of it. As a result, the spider decided to fight back (what I mean by that is it started heading for us).

"Uh guys," Clover saw the spider heading for us. "Don't look now, but that spider's coming right for us."

She pointed to the spider that was coming for us. I was shocked at this.

"Girls, I think it's the best time for us to run." I suggested.

"Great idea handsome," Alex agreed with me. "Let's run!"

"If that's the plan, let's go with it," Clover stated.

"RUN!" All three of us screamed as we started running around the house, with the spider chasing us everywhere we went...

* * *

The next several minutes or so was mainly featuring the three of us fleeing from this spider that was chasing us, all while some crazy ridiculous trumpet chase anthem was playing in the background, which to be honest, perfectly fit the mood that the three of us were in currently. The spider followed us everywhere, from the living room, to the bathroom, to the kitchen, the hallway, the dining room and even our bedrooms. We saw the spider heading to our precious stuff which meant a lot to us. All three of us then panicked.

"OLLIE!" Alex panicked over her stuffed turtle.

"MY MAKE UP!" Clover panicked too.

"MY OPERA RECORDS!" I panicked as well, before noticing my mistake. "Oh wait, they're not covered in bubblegum."

The three of us then bolted back into the living room, as the spider chased us as we were now trapped by it. The three of us were now cornered and couldn't run off, while we were all shivering, huddled up together as the spider oh so longingly approached us as seconds passed by.

It was then the front door slammed open and it was revealed to be Sam and Chaosky, as they finally made it back home from their important business. The three of us yelped and jumped as a precaution.

"Hey guys," Sam had a confused look on her face. "What's going on?"

"Yeah," Chaosky was just as confused. "Why are you three shivering in fear?"

The three of us pointed directly to the spider that was heading for us. Sam and Chaosky knew what the issue was and were annoyed as a result.

"That's the problem, a spider," Sam asked rhetorically. "That's what you guys are scared off?"

"You know, I can never understand what it is about spiders that gets girls all frightened," Chaosky pointed out as he got out a jar from the cabinet and went over to spider. "I'll handle this."

With succession, my little light blue caretaker ended up scooping up the spider with the jar, placed the lid over it and had successfully captured the spider in a jar.

"I'll take over Chaosky," My orange longhaired friend said as she took the jar Chaosky gave to her, went outside, opened the jar and tossed the spider out of it and being back outside as she entered the house and closed the door before the spider came back in, or any other pests decided to come into the house uninvited.

"There, that's taken care of," Sam commented after she closed the door. "It's gone now."

Clover, Alex and I finally stopped shivering since it was gone as I let out a sigh of relief, glad that that was finally over.

"Whew," I said with such relief. "Thanks for that. We've been trying to get rid of that spider for a while and couldn't do it."

"Don't mention it Andrew," Chaosky said. "It's been done."

"Hey Sammy," Alex said. "I'm really sorry for that."

"It's okay Alex," Sam knew this about Alex and was like an older sister to her. "I know it wasn't your fault. The same goes for you Andrew."

"Yeah I know," I commented, rubbing the back of my head.

"Well anyway, if you guys don't mind, I want to put some makeup on now," Clover spoke. "Now that the spider is gone, there's nothing keeping me from doing that."

With that said, Clover went into the bathroom to do her girly stuff. Alex then approached me in that manner she is known for.

"Andrew, I'm glad we got rid of that spider together." She said to me.

"Yeah, me too," I was beginning to blush. "We did make a wonderful team Alex, despite our failures."

"I know sweet cheeks," Alex then embraced me. "I love you Romeo."

"I love you too baby doll," I said to her in such a seductive manner that gives her another reason to love me so much, as I embraced her too.

It was then we then placed our mouths together in a romantic manner, and we started kissing in such a sexual manner. God, I need to admit, every time my tongue ends up touching Alex's tongue, it feels _so_ good. Her tongue tastes like the sweetest candy you could think of, it felt so flipping good dammit. It was clear that she loved touching my tongue with her tongue as well, as she always moaned in such a happy manner every time it happens, I felt like she was giving out an orgasm. God, this woman is truly the love of my life, and no one else is allowed to have her. Alex even made that clear to the other boys who gave her that look.

Anyway, getting back on topic, once we finally ceased the kissing, we stared at each other in a romantic manner.

"I love you gorgeous," I said to her.

"I love you too handsome."

"Now why don't we go to my room and stretch out together for a bit," I suggested. "We both had a busy day trying to deal with that spider I think it's good if we stretch out for a bit."

"You got it Andrew," She said. "Let's go."

"Alright, sounds good, let's go baby girl."

"Right behind you sexy hunk," Alex giggled and said. I blushed since she called me a sexy hunk.

We then went to my bedroom, holding hands together as we kissed on the lips for a second before heading into my room, closing the door behind us as we stretched out for a bit, cuddled up together and we watched a little bit of TV together as we were cuddling together. There's not much more to this now, so I'll tell you one more thing. We had a crazy day together, but it was worth it. And so, we decided to chill out together and wait for any other events that'll occur and we'll have to face it together. At this point, this is just about the end of the segment now, so I only have these last few words to say to you readers; I really hope you enjoyed this segment for this season, and I hope it was good for you all. So with that being said, I hope you all look forward to the remainder of this season, and for now, goodbye readers, and now this is the end of this episode...

* * *

 **END OF EPISODE XLIV**


	9. Episode XLV

**SEASON III EPISODE IX:**

 **"IS THIS GOODBYE?"**

* * *

 **IN BEVERLY HILLS:**

It was a rather peaceful and beautiful day out in Beverly Hills. In the house that belongs to the five super spies of WOOHP, the gang consisting of Sam, Clover, Alex, Andrew and Chaosky, was relaxing inside, just chilling back and enjoying the nice and relaxing day today. Andrew drinking a soda, Sam was reading a book, Clover was painting her toe nails, Alex was playing a handheld video game, sitting next to Andrew, and Chaosky was reading a magazine of some sort. It seemed like the perfect day for the spies to do whatever they want. Andrew then took another sip of his soda as he then felt the need to speak.

"Ahhhh, isn't it such a wonderful day," Andrew spoke. "I'm telling you, we normally don't get days like these often."

"You said it Andrew," Alex agreed with him as she kept playing her game.

"Yeah Andrew, it is such a relaxing day today," Chaosky commented. "I don't think anything bad will be fired out at us today."

"I certainly hope not," Clover felt the need to retort. "I am really busy painting my toenails at the moment so there better not be anything bad happening currently."

"Well whatever does happen guys," Sam sighed as she then stated. "Let's just hope it's nothing too upsetting or angst or whatever you call it."

"Me too Sammy," Chaosky agreed. "I'm not sure I'm in that much of a mood to put up with angst today."

"Please tell me that nothing bad will happen," Andrew prayed. "I don't want to have a breakdown today."

"Baby, everything will be okay," Alex commented as she paused her game. "Nothing bad will happen today."

"Yeah," Clover agreed, painting her toenails some more. "I mean what could possibly go wrong?"

Just then, a knock was heard at the door.

"Wonder who that could be," Chaosky wondered.

"You did remember to pay those bills like we agreed on right Chaosky?" Sam asked, raising an eyebrow in confusion.

"I could have sworn I just mailed out those checks to the respective companies just yesterday." Chaosky stated as he got up and headed for the door, followed by Sam. Andrew decided to follow them along with Alex, who turned off her game. Clover was busy painting her nails so she was occupied at the moment.

When they opened the door, they saw a couple of demolition people at their front door. Andrew and Chaosky had a déjà vu moment as Chaosky then slowly asked.

"Can I help you with something sir?"

"Uh yes," One of the men said. "Would you five happen to be the owners of this house? The ones known as Sam, Clover, Alex, Andrew and Chaosky?"

"Yes," Chaosky nodded. "I'm Chaosky, and these are Sam, Alex and Andrew, and that's Clover over there." Chaosky pointed to Sam, Clover, Alex and Andrew respectively.

"Uh, may I ask what it is that you want with us?" Sam asked suspiciously.

"Well Ms. Samantha, I'm afraid there is some bad news for you five," Another man started to explain. "We have been given the order and the task to… well, let's put it simple, I'm afraid this house has to be bulldozed."

 **"WHAT!?"** All five of them screamed, as this got Clover's attention as she joined the others in shock. Andrew was reliving this moment all over again and was getting anxious because of it.

"Why does the house have to be torn down?" Chaosky asked, hoping it's not due to mold and rust that is present. Andrew and Alex looked upset as one of the men explained.

"Well according to this report we got from the city hall of Beverly Hills, given by some anonymous person whose name won't be revealed," The man explained. "There have been several problems occurring in this house. Too much noise has occurred here, too many smokers have been coming here, people have been staying up late all night listening to loud music, drinking alcoholic beverages, and all other crazy stuff, including the sounds of real sex being taken place."

"That's not true!" Chaosky cried.

"Yeah, we don't smoke, drink alcohol, make a ton of noise, or listen to loud music all night," Sam agreed. "That's all a bunch of lies!"

"And Alex and I don't have real sex here," Andrew spoke up. "This is a wonderful house! You can't tear it down!"

"I'm sorry Mr. Andrew, but the task says otherwise," One of the men spoke. "And besides, a petition has been made to demolish this house, and as of now, the majority of the town agrees with it!"  
The man showed them the petition showing a lot of signatures on it.

"But sir," Alex started to cry. "This house has all our precious memories in it! Why would you want to destroy something that means so much to us?! Please don't do this!"

"We have no choice Ms. Alex," Another one of the men shook his head in regret. "Unless you can convince these people of this town to keep your house safe, this house has got to go."

It was clear that the gang was on the verge of tears, even Chaosky.

"You guys have until tomorrow morning to prepare yourself for this," Another one of the men stated. "You have 24 hours to try to convince these people to save your house, and I hope you are prepared by tomorrow."

The men started to leave as one of the men looked back and said one last thing to the gang.

"Oh one more thing you five," The man stated. "You might want to kiss that crappy looking fence of yours goodbye."

He pointed to said worn out crappy looking fence that was setup in the front lawn. The man went with the others as they all then started to depart. Once they were gone, it was clear that the gang was completely shocked and upset about this news. They were on the verge of tears.

"Andrew," Alex said, tears coming down her face. "Is this really goodbye?"

"I… I honestly don't know anymore baby doll," Andrew's voice was cracking. "I really think this is goodbye…"

"Oh baby," Alex cried. "I don't want to say goodbye! I don't want to leave you!"

"I don't want to leave you either Alex!" Andrew cried in agreement.

They started hugging and crying hysterically. Meanwhile, we see Clover on the verge of tears too.

"I can't believe our house is being demolished," Clover's eyes were streaming with tears. "I don't want my fashion accessories, my makeup, and all my wonderful dresses and outfits to be destroyed! I'll be ruined!"

Clover started crying too. Sam had her head facing downward as it was clear she was crying too.

"I'm afraid this is it guys," Sam commented. "This really is goodbye to this house…"

The crying between the gang aside from Chaosky and Sam, the latter of which was only dripping tears from her eyes, continued for a couple moments or so. The crying ceased when Chaosky, who was dressed like a coach, blew a loud whistle and got the crying to stop. He got everyone to stop the waterworks as he then announced.

"Alright, listen up here guys! We are not going to spend the next 24 hours crying in misery because we could quite possibly lose our house," Chaosky sounded like a general. "SO LISTEN UP! I have a plan that could quite possibly save our house and where we don't have to say goodbye!"

"What the plan Chaosky," Andrew asked, wiping his tears away along with Alex.

"Well Andrew, if you can recall what those men stated, we have the opportunity to create our own petition, and convince the people of this town to support us and have our house stay and not be destroyed!"

"Does that include all of our precious belongings," Clover wondered.

"Yes Clover," Chaosky nodded. "That includes all our precious belongings."

"Well what are we waiting for," Clover declared. "If we are going to save our house, we best get going with this!"

"That's the spirit Clover," Chaosky was thrilled. "So who's ready to do this?"

"I'm in Chaosky!" Andrew shouted.

"I'm in!" Alex joined.

"I'm going for it too Chaosky!" Sam jumped in.

"And I'm so totally in this movement too!" Clover added.

"THEN IT'S TIME TO ROCK AND ROLL!" Chaosky shouted.

"YEAH!" All five of them shouted together as they got a petition ready and started heading around town to get people to save their house.

* * *

In the center part of town, the gang each had their own copy of the petition that they want people to sign. They were trying to get the people's attention, but no one would heed their message. After a few minutes, Andrew finally got the attention from one of the passing townfolks.

"Excuse me sir," Andrew started. "Is it alright if I could have your attention?"

"Why sure young man," The man said. "What is it you like?"  
"Well I just want to ask you if you would like to sign this petition for us," Andrew showed him the petition so he could see it.

"Hmmm… What is this petition for if I may ask?" The guy asked.

"It's to save our house from being destroyed." Andrew stated showing the guy the picture of the house he was talking about. The guy's eyes bulged out and he ended up laughing as a result.

"Ha ha ha, why would I want to save _that_ house," The guy asked. "You gotta be joking me mister. I don't care what happens to that house."

The moment he said that did he walk away, continuing his day as Andrew tried to convince others to sign it. Meanwhile the others weren't having any success either. Clover was trying to get people to sign the petition when she got the attention of a valley girl.

"Excuse me miss," Clover started. "I was wondering if you would like to sign this petition the help save this house from being destroyed."

Clover showed her the picture of the house and all that the girl could do was roll her eyes and retort.

"Psssst, yeah right, like I'd support that house," The girl sassed. "I'm against that house missy."

The girl walked off casually as Clover was steaming mad at how she was sassed at. Sam was also turned down by others, as was Alex, and also Chaosky. Andrew got the attention of another person and told him.

"Mister, I just want to ask you; would you like to sign our petition to save this wonderful house from being destroyed?" Andrew asked, showing him the picture of the house as the guy then answered.

"Sorry bro no can do," The guy said. "I already signed that petition to have that house be demolished, so I don't know what to tell you."

The guy walked off afterwards as Andrew looked disappointed. Alex approached him and he then asked her.

"So you're not having any success either huh baby?"

"No I'm not Andrew," Alex said. "The last person that I tried getting to sign this said that he doesn't give a flip about this house and he spat in my face as a result before walking off."

Andrew furrowed his eyebrows in anger for a second, wondering why anyone would do that to Alex, but since that wasn't important at the moment, he didn't comment about it.

"Well this freaking sucks," Andrew grumbled before frowning again in disappointment.

"Guys, I don't think we're getting any success from this," Sam proclaimed.

"Yeah, no one cares about our house," Clover agreed. "And we are going to lose our belongings as a result."

"I don't know if we'll be able to save the house guys," Chaosky was starting to sound upset. "Oh, how can this possibly get any worse?"

To answer his question, the gang heard a very suspicious laugh that they recognized from anywhere. The laugh belonged to none other than Mandy, who was aware of their attempts to save their house. She approached them and then snorted.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the gang of five losers, trying to save their precious house."

"Yeah so what," Andrew spat. "What concern does it bring you anyway?"

"I'm not concerned about your house being destroyed whatsoever," Mandy retorted heartlessly. "As a matter of fact, I happen to be the one to have gotten everyone's signature to sign that petition to destroy your house!"

 **"YOU WHAT!?"** Andrew screamed in despair.

"I also was the one who wrote that letter, giving the town a reason to bulldoze your precious home." Mandy confessed.

It was clear that Alex was in tears, as was Andrew. Clover was venting, wanting to strangle Mandy as Sam and Chaosky wanted to know a reason for this.

"Why Mandy," Chaosky asked, a tear dripping down his left eye. "Why do you want our house to be destroyed?"

"Well losers, it's mainly because of the fact that I can't stand you losers," Mandy explained. "And the fact that I was told of the time when the original house of Andrew and Chaosky's was torn down, and so I decided to traumatize Andrew once again."

Mandy laughed heartlessly as Sam was upset by what Mandy had done.

"That was downright heartless of you Mandy," Sam sobbed, sounding upset. "That was really cruel and cold to do that to Andrew again."

Andrew was streaming with tears down his eyes, as was Alex. Chaosky and Sam were also crying at this. Clover on the other hand was seething mad as she gritted her teeth.

"I swear to god Mandy," Clover sneered. "Just wait until I get my hands on you."

"Don't bother with the threats Clover. Soon, you and your four loser friends won't be living at that house anymore and nothing you can do can save your precious house," Mandy remarked. "Now if you'll excuse me, I must get the preparations for tomorrow's destruction of your house under way to celebrate. So long losers!"

With that said, Mandy walked off, leaving Clover pretty pissed off as Andrew was still upset.

"Guys," Andrew gulped with tears in his eyes. "I'm feeling really anxious now."

"So am I Andrew," Alex agreed, while crying. "I'm stressed out."

"I don't know what else we can do at this point guys," Sam explained.

"Well there is one more plan on our hands," Chaosky reassured. "This calls for drastic measures. We'll have to make a speech ceremony and make sure everyone in town attends it."

"Are you sure that'll work Chaosky," Andrew wiped his tears.

"I hope it does," Chaosky said. "It's our last chance before our home gets destroyed."

"Let's go for it then," Alex commented, wiping her tears as the others got ready for the ceremony, getting everyone to come and attend it to hear what they want to say to them all…

* * *

Eventually, after the preparations were set, the ceremony was about to get under way, as everyone in town was attending the ceremony in the center of Beverly Hills Park. People were wondering what this ceremony would be for, as Chaosky got onto the stand and spoke through a microphone.

"Is this thing on? Okay, ahem, can I have everyone's attention!?" Chaosky spoke through the microphone. "I'd like to let you know that we have gathered every single one of you to this ceremony today to discuss with you all a very important topic I'd like to discuss with you."

The people were listening to this as he then continued.

"Now if you guys should know, the reason for this is quite explanatory," Chaosky continued. "We are here to discuss with you all about the faith of our beloved home. We want to know if you guys could help us in saving our home and keeping it from being destroyed."

Chaosky showed them the house via a projector as the crowd was annoyed by this, not wanting to support it as Mandy called out from the crowd.

"Why are you losers wasting your time anyway," Mandy wondered. "I told you, the entire town supports the destruction of your wonderful house, so just give up!"

The people agreed with Mandy as some of them were planning on exiting the ceremony, before Chaosky called out.

"WAIT! Before any of you leave," Chaosky started. "Andrew would like to say something to you all about how he feels about this!"

Chaosky stepped off the stand and signaled Andrew to come up and speak through the microphone.

"Hello, people of Beverly Hills, I hope you aren't too upset, for I want to express my feeling about this scenario," Andrew started. "Now I know that all of you don't care what happens to our house and want it to be destroyed, but I want to inform you just how much this entire house means to us!"

The crowd was confused, but they listened nonetheless.

"Listen, I'm sorry I can't change your minds, but I just want you to know that… this house means so much to us! This house holds some of our most precious and wonderful belongings, and not just that, but it contains memories that we want to keep in our possession," Andrew announced, on the verge of crying. "I don't know what I'd do without the stuff that I have in this house if it was destroyed! People, how would you all feel if your house was going to be destroyed, and you would lose all of your belongings and memories with it? I want you all to know how I feel about this!"

As Andrew continued his speech, it was clear that the people (except for Mandy) never thought about that before. They never thought about how it would feel if it was their homes being destroyed and if it was their belongings and precious memories with it. People's eyes were getting watery, feeling guilty and starting to regret supporting the destruction of their house. If they had known how much it means to them as if their homes meant so much to them, they wouldn't have support it. Andrew had continued his speech.

"…and that being said, I know none of you will want to save my house now, and… and that's okay… I guess…" It was clear that Andrew's voice was starting to crack, leaving Alex worried about him. "I just want you to know, how you would all feel if you were to be placed in our shoes and have your own home be destroyed right in front of you. Now I know that this heartfelt speech couldn't change your minds, and I'm sorry that I failed everyone, but I just want to at least know that you guys can think about this in the future so the same thing doesn't happen to you folks."

The people gasped in shock as Andrew finished.

"So with that said, I hope I wasn't a total disappointment, and I thank you all for your time and attention. Thank you."

Andrew stepped down after he finished and he looked at the crowd, which was completely speechless. Mandy then retorted as a result.

"That's the best you got," Mandy snorted. "Because no matter what you do, your house can't be saved, and no one will support you!"

Everyone in the crowd continued to be speechless as Andrew's eyes watered up.

"I understand… I'm… I'm sorry that I failed to convince you all…" Andrew's voice cracked. "I'm… I really am a failure… so… so… SO GOODBYE EVERYONE!"

Andrew then bolted of crying as he dropped that petition he had in his possession into the crowd, as Alex chased after him, worried about him. Sam, Clover and Chaosky ran off after them, as the crowd still didn't know what to say, as Mandy then stated.

"Ha, well now that that's set, I should get home and get ready for the destruction of that house of theirs," Mandy then ran off to her house to get ready for this celebration. A person in the crowd picked up the petition that Andrew dropped and looked at it, seeing that a pen was with it. The guy then faced the rest of the crowd, and what they did next was the unspeakable…

* * *

Back at the spies' home, Andrew and Alex were crying like crazy, hugging each other and telling each other how much they loved one another, Clover was also in tears, Sam was crying silently, with tears dripping down her face, and even Chaosky felt like he failed them all.

"Well guys, no matter what we did, we failed to convince that crowd to save our home," Chaosky explained, his eyes watered up.

"I'm sorry Chaosky," Sam said. "I don't know what else to do."

"Well, there's only one thing we can do," Chaosky stood strong. "Box up all our belongings guys; I'm afraid we'll have to accept the fact that our house will be destroyed… We have no other choice…"

And that's exactly what they did. The gang took hours to box up their precious stuff. Clover took care of her fashion stuff, Sam took care of her books and such, Chaosky got his personal stuff packed up, and even Andrew was getting his stuff boxed up, including his photographic memories he kept, one of which was with him as a child with his deceased parents. He couldn't help but get watery eyed as he felt the need to check up on Alex.

* * *

While sad music was playing in the background, we see Alex in her bedroom packing up all her precious belongings, including soccer outfits, gaming consoles, photos of her and Andrew having fun together, and her stuffed animals. She then picked up her precious stuffed turtle Ollie and looked at it with tears streaming down her eyes.

"Oh Ollie I'll going to miss the house," Alex sobbed. "I love you Ollie."

She kissed her toy on the forehead, which only squeaked in response. Alex cried as she hugged the toy. Just then, Andrew knocked at the door, and Alex allowed him to come in. Andrew approached her.

"Alex, you going to feel okay," Andrew asked with concerned.

"I'm… I'll be alright," Alex said wiping her eyes.

"Don't worry Alex, I'm just as upset as you are," Andrew commented. "I don't want to leave either, so I'm just as anxious about this as you are."

Alex gave Andrew a hug as a result, sobbing in his chest as Andrew rubbed her back, telling her that he's here for her, as tears were dripping down his face. They both decided to finish packing stuff up to keep them safe which lasted for the remainder of the day…

* * *

 **THE NEXT MORNING…**

* * *

Everything was boxed up as Chaosky finished taping up the last box. It has been 24 hours exactly. He heard the destruction crew pulling into their driveway, and Chaosky knew what this meant.

"It's time…" Chaosky said depressingly. "Time to say goodbye to our home…"

The five of them stepped outside to see the destruction crew was really here. They saw everyone in town crowding the sidewalk as Mandy got a front row seat to see their house be destroyed right then and there.

"Alright! Let's get this over with and destroy the house already!" Mandy shouted in anticipation. No one was agreeing with her this time, for they did something unspeakable that would upset Mandy. The men got out and saw that they were ready.

"So is it set to be destroyed?" One of the men checked to make sure.

"Its ready sirs," Chaosky nodded slowly in disappointment. "It's all yours to destroy."

The five spies stepped aside so the men could destroy the house.

"It's settled," One of the men stated. "Let's get to the destroying!"

Mandy was the only one cheering as Andrew and the others were standing to the side. They were going to watch their house go down with dignity.

"This is it," Andrew gulped. "Goodbye house."

The others agreed as the bulldozer got ready to do some destruction…

HOWEVER, there was a change to the plan. The bulldozer only went and destroyed that worn out fence that was mentioned yesterday and one of the men then said.

"There, all set," The man stated. "That's all for the destruction."

The five spies were shocked, couldn't believe what they were witnessing as Chaosky then asked.

"Wait, that's it? That's the destruction, only that fence?" Chaosky asked as Mandy was getting mad.

"Yup," The man nodded.

"What about our house?"

"Well you see Mr. Chaosky, there was a major change in the plan," Another man explained. "Because of the fact that these people signed a petition to save your house, we were given the order to leave your house standing where it is. The only reason this fence needed to be destroyed was because it was worn out and crappy, as I said yesterday."

The spies were shocked, wondering what made the people change their minds as Mandy felt the need to blow up.

"What the," Andrew was speechless. "How did this occur?"

"Well you see Andrew," One of the citizens approached him. "After that speech you made yesterday, we felt guilty for wanting your house to be destroyed, and as a way to make up for it, we all decided to sign that petition to save your house. We're sorry we were against your house to begin with."

Andrew was touched. These people decided to make up for their actions by signing the petition, which resulted in saving their house. Alex then approached them.

"Does that mean we get to keep our house?" Alex asked.

"Yes Ms. Alex, you get to keep the house." The destruction man nodded.

The spies and everyone else except for Mandy cheered at this. Mandy was stomping her feet in anger.

"THIS IS SO NOT FAIR!" Mandy screamed. "I WANTED TO SEE THEIR HOUSE GET DESTROYED!"

"No can do Ms. Mandy," A man said. "Now if you'll excuse us, we'd like to inform the boss about the big news. Ta ta everyone!"

The destruction men decided to take off, leaving everyone else to think amongst themselves. After a minute, Chaosky then shouted.

"I SAY THIS CALLS FOR A CELEBRATION!"

Everyone except for Mandy cheered at this suggestion. After the stuff was unpacked and placed back where it belongs, a celebration was about to get underway, all while Mandy stomped back home in anger and fury at what backfired on her…

* * *

For the majority of the day, the celebration in saving the home of the spies was taken place and everyone was having a blast. Later on that evening, the celebration was eventually over as everyone except the spies decided to head back to their respective homes. The spies were thrilled to keep their house. Although Andrew looked kinda bummed out for some reason. Chaosky took notice of this and then asked him.

"Hey Andrew, what's the matter," Chaosky asked. "Why do you look upset? We saved our house. We get to stay here."

"I know that and I'm happy that our house gets to stay here," Andrew explained. "It's just that… well…"

"What is it Andrew?" Chaosky asked.

"It's just that, I'm really upset that the author won't be making anymore segments about us for this season," Andrew explained. "That kind of has me bummed out."

Chaosky then gave him the most bizarre looking face as he then said.

"What are you talking about," Chaosky said. "The season isn't done yet, and there's still more segments to go.

"Really?" Andrew asked.

"Of course," Chaosky told him. "Not to mention we've reached the midpoint of not just this season, but the entire series as well, so there's nothing to be upset about."

"Chaosky's right Romeo," Alex overheard this and approached her wonderful man. "Even if the series was over, which it's not, you and me could have all the fun we want even when the readers aren't focused on us."

"Your right Alex," Andrew smiled weakly.

"And besides, think of all the romantic stuff we could do together baby while the readers aren't watching," Alex gushed. "We can watch some romantic comedies on TV, we could play some video games, play some soccer, kiss and make out in a romantic city, anything you can think of darling."

"Anything?" Andrew was wondering. "Does that also include…"

"Yup," Alex nodded seductively. "We can even do _that_ baby."

"Oh sweet," Andrew grinned. "Then is it alright if we kiss right now?"

"Sure."

The couple then went at it as they started kissing romantically and sexually, allowing their tongues to meet and touch one another in a sexually manner, in the form of a French kiss. They stopped kissing for a moment.

"I love you baby doll."

"I love you too Romeo."

Then resumed kissing romantically at that moment along with hugging compassionately as Sam and Clover decided to turn in for the evening, hyped that they can continue to have adventures even when the readers aren't focused on them. Chaosky felt the need to speak to the readers.

"Well readers, I hope you are all enjoying the segments for this series that have gone by so far," Chaosky said to the readers. "We are all having fun at this point and for the remainder of the season and the remaining two seasons afterwards, we'll still be having some fun filled adventures even when we aren't focused on you readers. So with that being said, I hope you all tune in for the remainder of the series, cause it's going to be so much fun from here on out! Enjoy the remainder of the series everyone!"

Chaosky waved his hand farewell to the readers as Andrew and Alex went into Andrew's room, having a kissing fest as the screen faded out in black, a sign that the segment to the third season has come to an end and has signified the midway point of the series now...

* * *

 **END OF EPISODE XLV**


	10. Episode XLVI

**SEASON III EPISODE X:**

 **"ANDREW'S 17TH BIRTHDAY"**

* * *

 **BEVERLY HILLS:**

It was a nice and beautiful day in Beverly Hills. It was just 7:00 in the morning as we are focusing on the house that belongs to the five super spies of WOOHP; known as Sam, Clover, Alex, Andrew and Chaosky, as today was a very special day, for Andrew that is. Andrew will find out what's special about today in a few.

For now, we see Andrew still sleeping in his bedroom. Little did he know that a certain light-blue creature that goes by the name Chaosky was just about to wake him up for his special day. Creaking open the door, Chaosky stepped into Andrew's bedroom. Once in his bedroom, Chaosky approached Andrew's bed and then proceeded to shake Andrew awake.

"Hey Andrew," Chaosky said. "Wake up."

Andrew moaned to himself as he slowly opened his eyes.

"Chaosky," Andrew said. "What's going on? It's 7 o'clock in the morning."

"Well Andrew, today's a very special day today," Chaosky said. "Do you know what today is?"

"Is it the day where we have passed the midway point of the series and we are starting off the second half of it," Andrew took a wild guess.

"Yes, but it's also a special day for you Andrew," Chaosky exclaimed.

"Oh," Andrew started figuring it out. "Today's my 17th birthday isn't it?"

"That's right Andrew," Chaosky nodded. "Now come on, I got a very special day in store for you."

"Where are the others?" Andrew asked.

"Well Sam went to get the birthday supplies and the cake," Chaosky explained. "Clover went to the mall to get you a special something for your birthday, and your girlfriend Alex is in the kitchen, waiting for you. I stayed behind to make sure you'd wake up at 7 o'clock."

"I see," Andrew let out a yawn as he got out of bed and stretched out for a minute or so. "In any case, I suppose I should get up now."

"Indeed," Chaosky nodded his head. "Now come on, Alex is waiting for you in the kitchen."

"Yeah, I don't want to keep my beloved angel waiting for me," Andrew grinned.

"Yeah I know," Chaosky said.

The two of them headed out of Andrew's bedroom as they proceeded to head into the kitchen...

* * *

Once they got into the kitchen, they were greeted by none other than Alex, who was in fact, waiting for Andrew to wake up and head into the kitchen. Andrew noticed the huge grin on her face, happy to see her man awake and in the kitchen. This made Andrew feel thrilled, as she was excited to show him something.

"Well hello there birthday hunk," Alex said with a grin on her face. "Glad to see your finally awake, my birthday man."

This made Andrew blush. He loved this about Alex, she would go through her way to put a smile on Andrew's face and put him in a good mood.

"Thank you dear," Andrew walked over and planted a kiss on her cheek. "Good morning Alex."

"You too handsome," Alex took out a cup of coffee that she made. "I made this for you birthday hunk."

"Why thank you babe," Andrew took the cup from her as he started sipping it.

"Your welcome Andrew, your in for a very special day today," Alex admitted. "Aside from the fact that we have entered the second half of this series, we get to celebrate your 17th birthday."

"That's what I told him before Alex," Chaosky jumped in. "We each got you a special something for your birthday today Andrew."

"That's great to hear Chaosky," Andrew couldn't help but grin. He knew that today was going to be a great day.

"Just wait until you see the present that I got for you babe," Alex approached him seductively. "It's so special, I bet you'll love it handsome."

"Oh I bet I will sweet cheeks," Andrew grinned as he winked at her. "I love you Alex."

"I love you too Andrew."

They kissed for a few seconds or so before they stopped and Alex then told him.

"Now get your breakfast honey," Alex said. "Chaosky made you waffles for breakfast."

"That I did," Chaosky nodded proudly.

"Gosh," Andrew saw the waffles for himself. "Thanks Chaosky."

"Your welcome Andrew," Chaosky nodded. "Now get eating. After you get changed up and everything else, we have a lot to do for your special day today."

"Got it Chaosky."

Andrew got to eating his breakfast, hoping that today will be an exciting day as he planned on showering and other morning stuff afterwards...

* * *

Some time later, after Andrew got himself ready for today, it was revealed that Sam and Clover had returned with their stuff for his birthday. Sam and Chaosky went into Sam's bedroom to wrap up all of Andrew's gifts that they each got for him respectively, Clover decided to take the opportunity to decorate the house with birthday supplies and decorations, and Alex decided to take Andrew out to lunch some time later under instructions given to her by Chaosky. Andrew was excited to know where Alex was taking him.

"Hey baby, where exactly are you taking me again?" Andrew asked her.

"I am suppose to bring you to a special place according to Chaosky," Alex stated. "He pre ordered something special for you and he wants me to give it to you."

"I see," Andrew smiled. "What are we waiting for? Let's go."

"You got it birthday hunk." Alex smiled.

The two of them then went to their destination. Eventually they made it to the place they were suppose to go to.

"Wait here for a minute babe," Alex opened up the door. "I'll be out in a minute or so."

"You got it sweet cheeks." Andrew said.

Alex went into the building and took a minute to show the recipient the coupon that she had to give to him according to the directions Chaosky gave to her. When got the special order for Andrew, she looked surprised by what it was Chaosky had pre ordered for him.

 _I wonder if Andrew will really love this._ Alex questioned herself. _I seriously hope he loves this._

Alex walked out the building with the container containing the surprise for Andrew.

"Hey baby," Andrew was happy to see her. "So what did you get for me?"

"Well this is what Chaosky pre ordered for you and wanted me to get them for you while he takes care of business with Sammy," Alex showed him the container. "Take a look for yourself."

Andrew decided to open up the container and what he saw gave him a shocked look on his face that was also filled excitement. What was in the container was revealed to be a bunch of French fries. They were his favorite side meal snack.

"Oh my god," Andrew squealed excitedly. "Is that what I think it is? French Fries."

"Yeah, Chaosky had pre ordered these so you could have some for lunch time," Alex explained. "Is this one of your favorite foods baby?"

"You bet they are Alex," Andrew said. "I love French Fries."

"I'm happy to know that sweetie," Alex smiled. "Why don't we go sit at a picnic table over there so we can eat for a bit?"

"Good idea gorgeous," Andrew then went and offered Alex a fry. "Want one?"

"Oh, why thank you dear," Alex took the fry and ate it. "Mmmm, I can see why you love these things so much. They're delicious."

"They are aren't they," Andrew chuckled as Alex smiled at him endearingly. "Let's go, there's a perfect spot for us to eat together baby."

"You got it birthday hunk," Alex decided to follow Andrew to said picnic table as the two of them enjoyed a container full of fries for lunch.

* * *

Sometime later, Alex got a text message from Chaosky, telling her that everything is all set and that they can come back home now. She went to face Andrew.

"Hey babe, Chaosky just texted me and told me that we can head back to the house now since they are done with their important business," Alex said. "Let's go."

"Alright, we can just take whatever's leftover for fries with us right," Andrew closed the container of fries and grabbed the container and then got up.

"Exactly babe," Alex nodded. "Now let's go!"

The two headed back to the house, ready to see what was in store for them back at the house...

* * *

Once they made it back to the house, they entered the house and saw how the house was decorated for Andrew's birthday.

"Hello!" Alex called out which caused Sam, Clover and Chaosky to come out and greet them.

"Well look who returned," Chaosky remarked. "You got the French fries I pre ordered for you."

"Yeah, thank you Chaosky," Andrew thanked him.

"Your welcome Andrew."

"I'll put those in the fridge," Clover took the container and went into the kitchen to put them in the fridge.

"Hey Alex, can you come in the kitchen with us for a minute," Sam asked. "We need to tell you something important."

"Yeah it's important," Chaosky agreed.

"Sure," Alex followed Sam and Chaosky into the kitchen, leaving Andrew behind for a minute. "What's up Sammy?"

It was barely out of earshot, but Andrew could have sworn he heard something in the kitchen, regarding his birthday, but knowing this was his birthday, he just left it at that. A few moment later, Alex came out of the kitchen with a grin on her face as she approached Andrew seductively.

"Hey Andrew, they need to spend time getting last minute preparations set, and the mail hasn't come yet, so we have to go somewhere like your bedroom," Her voice then went completely seductive as she then said. "In the meantime sweet cakes, you want me to give you the special birthday kissing and making out surprise that I want to do with you in hiding. What do you say birthday hunk?"

"Woah, of course I would love that babe," Andrew was sweating and blushing heavily. "Let's go sexy lady."

"Oh, you got it handsome birthday hunk," Alex grinned in such a romantic manner as they headed up into Andrew's bedroom to have some _fun_ in privacy for a bit, allowing their tongues to meet and touch one another in such a romantic and sexual manner, as they were also making out, and having the time of their lives together in privacy...

* * *

Sometime later, it was now 3:00 in the afternoon. Andrew and Alex were in Andrew's room, watching a bit of television together (just the two of them) as they were watching some kind of romantic sitcom which involved drama and young love needing to be brought together. Andrew had his right arm around Alex's back as Alex was cuddling her head onto Andrew, enjoying the sitcom as was Andrew.

"This is so wonderful Andrew," Alex said. "They look so happy together as a couple. We can act like that right babe?"

"We sure can gorgeous," Andrew nodded. "I love you Alex."

"I love you too Andrew."

They kissed lip to lip for a few seconds or so as they continued to watch the sitcom.

Suddenly, Chaosky came into the room, carrying a bunch of cards that he got from the mail.

"Hey Andrew, guess what," Chaosky said. "You got a bunch of birthday cards in the mail. It seems like others want to wish you a happy birthday too."

"That's great Chaosky," Andrew said as Chaosky placed them on the bed.

"It sure is. Now look through them and stay in here with Alex," Chaosky said. "We have dinner being made at this point. It's your favorite, Spaghetti in tomato sauce."

"Alright," Andrew was even more excited.

As Chaosky left the room, closing the door behind him, Andrew noticed that now it was 5:00. Time was flying since he was having so much fun today, with his angel more or less.

"Hey Andrew," Alex got his attention. "Let's look through some of the birthday cards you got in the mail."

"Alright," Andrew looked through all of the birthday cards he got from others, including David and Arnold from the school, among others. He even got a birthday card from Jerry of WOOHP.

"I'm so happy to see how many people took this time to wish me a happy birthday," Andrew commented as he looked through all the cards he got.

"Yeah, hey what does that one say," Alex pointed to an extra card that Andrew opened and read what it said on the front.

 **'CONGRATULATIONS!'**

"Wait what does this say," Andrew took a good look at the text underneath. "We are so happy that you guys made it pass the first half of the series and have now entered the second half of it. Congratulations on the acheivement!"

"Did they really have to do that?" Alex asked.

"I guess so," Andrew said as Alex read who the card was addressed from.

"Who the heck is a Mr. B Yeltsin," Alex asked.

"Beats me," Andrew shrugged his shoulders. "Probably a friend of the author's."

"Uh, anyway," Alex wanted to move on with the conversation. "Now that we looked through these cards, I think now we should check and see if dinner is all ready for you."

"Great idea baby cakes," Andrew was thrilled. "Let's rock baby cakes."

"Right behind you Romeo."

The two of them left Andrew's bedroom to see if dinner was ready yet...

* * *

Once they got into the kitchen, they saw that Chaosky was expecting them to come.

"Ah, just the person I wanted to see," Chaosky sounded thrilled. "Dinner is ready and all set for you to eat Andrew!"

To prove it, Chaosky showed him the plate that he made for him.

"Wow!" Andrew was excited.

"Now eat up Andrew, because afterwards, we have the birthday cake for you," Chaosky admitted. "And then we have present that we each got for you."

"Alright, this is going to be great," Andrew then sat down as he started eating his dinner, while the others ate the pasta that was leftover for their dinner. Alex was admiring the way he was eating.

"I really do love that man," Alex admitted dreamily.

"We know Alex," Chaosky stated.

* * *

Sometime later, after dinner was done, the gang got out the birthday cake for Andrew as the candles were all lit up for him, as there were 17 candles on it. Skipping the birthday song, Andrew blew out the candles, satisfied that the second half of the series has started. After spending 15 minutes of having cake, the gang decided to give Andrew his presents. It was now 8 o'clock at night, so now would be the perfect time to open the gifts that the others got for him.

"Okay, it's time for Andrew to open up his presents!" Chaosky shouted as it was revealed that there was a gift from Sam, Clover, Alex and Chaosky respectively. Andrew noticed that the wrapped gift from Alex looked really special but decided to leave it for now.

"Alright," Andrew sounded excited as he went to open Sam's present first. Andrew noticed that the gift was shaped like a rectangle.

"Go on Andrew, open it," Sam encouraged him as he started opening it up. Andrew then saw that Sam actually got him what appeared to be a notebook with some pencils and such. Sam took notice of the look on his face as she then explained.

"If your wondering what that is, that's an organizer for all schedules and such," Sam stated. "It's to make sure you don't get stressed when something comes up and you already have it recorded in your organizer."

"Wow, this is just what I needed. Thanks Sam," Andrew went and gave Sam a hug.

"Your welcome Andrew," Sam said. "Happy birthday."

A moment later, Andrew got out of the hug and went to open Clover's present next. He noticed that the present was shaped like a bottle, leading Andrew to thinking what it could be that she got for him.

 _Did Clover get me what I think she got for me?_ Andrew questioned himself as he slowly opened up the gift. When he opened it, it was revealed to be cologne. Andrew was surprised, expecting it to be perfume, knowing Clover way too well, he never expected this from her.

"Clover?" Andrew asked her.

"I know, that's something I wouldn't do on a basic, but I wanted to make you happy for your birthday, so I settle with that stuff," Clover explained. "That stuff can make a certain _lady_ be attracted to you."

Alex was blushing, knowing that she was referring to her, as Andrew went and proceeded on hugging Clover.

"This is so wonderful Clover," Andrew thanked her. "Thank you."

"Your welcome Andrew, and happy birthday." Clover said as a response.

Andrew got out of the hug and decided to open Chaosky's present now. He noticed that the gift Chaosky got for him was all bumpy and such.

"Well go on Andrew," Chaosky encouraged. "Open it up."

Andrew did just that. After he opened it up, it was revealed to be a suit. Not just a suit, it was one of those suits that people wear in a jazz and rockabilly club, in the casinos and such. It had the hat and the tie and everything else.

"Chaosky, what's up with this?" Andrew asked him.

"Well it's a jazzy rockabilly suit," Chaosky explained. "It's for in case we decided to head to Las Vegas to hit it off at the casino and the club and such."

"Wow." Andrew said.

"Oh yeah, this goes with it," Chaosky gave him a circular shaped present as he opened it and it was revealed to be a record, as he then read what the record said on the front.

"Hitchin' a Ride," Andrew read out loud.

"For you know, to get you in the mood for such an occasion." Chaosky stated.

"Awww, thank you Chaosky," Andrew gave Chaosky a hug.

"Your welcome Andrew," Chaosky said. "Happy birthday buddy."

After a few moments, they broke out of the hug as Andrew decided it was the best time to open up Alex's gift. Wanting to see what his girlfriend got for him, he picked up the gift she got for him and he noticed that it was in the shape of a small tiny box.

"Wonder what this could be," Andrew thought out loud as he slowly opened the gift, which got Alex excited.

 _He's opening my gift now!_ Alex thought excitedly. _I wonder if he'll love it._

A moment later, Andrew finally unwrapped the gift as it was revealed to be a tiny white box.

 _I'm assuming that the gift is inside this box then._

Andrew pulled the lid off as he then took out the tissue paper inside the box and what he saw next left him speechless and surprised.

What he saw was a golden necklace, but that's not what left him speechless. On the necklace was a pendant in the shape of a heart and was coated gold and had something on the inside. Alex was wondering if he didn't like it so she started frowning. Her heart was saved when Andrew said.

"Alex, this is so beautiful," Andrew was thrilled. "I love this."

Alex approached Andrew with a big grin on her face.

"There's something on the inside that I want you to see too." Alex pointed out.

"Oh okay," Andrew opened up the pendant and saw that it contained a photo of Andrew and Alex looking happy together, but what was written underneath it definitely sealed the deal.

'I belong in your heart forever. With love from: Alex Vasquez, Your Angel'

"Oh Alex, this is so sweet," The happy couple hugged. "Thank you so much for this baby."

"Your welcome hunk. Happy birthday Romeo," Alex said. "I love you."

"And I love you too."

They spent the next several minutes or so kissing romantically and sexually, allowing their tongues to meet and touch some more in a French Kiss. While this was going on, Sam and Chaosky were wondering what they should do know.

"So uh, should we just finish the night off and end the segment now?" Sam questioned.

"Yeah sure," Chaosky agreed. "This segment has just about reached his end and there's nothing else to add to this segment at this point, so we can just end it here."

"Besides," Clover jumped in. "The second half of the series has gotten underway with this segment to start it off."

"Exactly," Chaosky nodded. "Now let's just end this segment now!"

Then just like that, the night finished up, leading to Alex allowing Andrew to sleep with her for the night, as she wanted to sleep with her wonderful birthday hunk as they said 'I love you' to each other again and gave one more kiss on the lips before they both went to sleep, embracing each other while sleeping like a married couple. At this point, the gang was happy that they made it through the first half of the series, as they all went to sleep, hoping for more adventures to occur in the second half of the series. As of now, the screen started zooming out as the screen slowly went black, meaning that the segment to this season has ended...

* * *

 **END OF EPISODE XLVI**


	11. Episode XLVII

**SEASON III EPISODE XI:**

 **"A BOYFRIEND FOR CLOVER"**

 ***: This story is the official first appearance of Robert Forrest, courtesy of Boris Yeltsin.**

* * *

 **IN BEVERLY HILLS:**

It was another wonderful day in Beverly Hills. It was early morning and in the home that belongs to the five super spies of WOOHP, known as Sam, Clover, Alex, Andrew and Chaosky, the gang was just going along with their normal regular routine. Andrew had already said good morning to Sam and Chaosky and was just about to do the same with Clover.

"Good morning Clover." Andrew greeted.

"Morning Andrew," Clover greeted back as Andrew approached his girlfriend Alex.

"Good morning honey," Andrew greeted his girlfriend.

"Morning babe," Alex greeted back. "How are you doing sweet cheek."

"Good, and you?"

"I'm doing good too."

After a couple minutes, Alex gave Andrew a cup of coffee that she made specifically for Andrew.

"Here baby, I made you a cup of coffee," Alex gave it to her.

"So did I," Andrew gave her a cup of coffee that he made precisely for her.

"Oh Andrew," Alex started getting compassionate. "I love you so much."

"And I love you so much too baby."

They then started kissing happily and romantically, allowing their tongues to meet and touch one another in a French kiss. Clover was witnessing this for the umpteenth time, she didn't know how much longer she could take it. It wasn't fair. Sam and Alex have someone to be with; Alex had Andrew and Sam had Chaosky, but Clover had no one. She didn't have a man to keep her safe like how Andrew keeps Alex safe. She wanted a permanent boyfriend.

As a result, she started screaming.

 **"I CAN'T TAKE ANOTHER MINUTE OF THIS!"**

This got everyone's attention as Andrew and Alex stopped kissing as they all had their attention on Clover. Clover then explained.

"I can't stand being the only one here that is single and not having an official boyfriend," Clover cried. "I want an offical boyfriend like Sam and Alex too! It's not fair!"

As Clover broke into tears, the other felt the need to comfort her at that moment.

"Aw, it's okay Clover," Andrew started. "Don't get upset."

"Yeah," Chaosky agreed. "You'll find your match soon enough."

"How should you know," Clover ranted. "Andrew, you have Alex, and Chaosky, you have Sam, but _I_ have no one, I'm all alone without a guy to spend time with like a **real** boyfriend."

"Oh cheer up Clover," Sam reassured. "You'll know who the right man for you is."

"Yeah," Alex agreed. "It should be clear when you get that feeling that the guy you fall for is _the one_ for you. Plus, when it does happen, it'll be worth it. I promise."

"I suppose your right," Clover wiped her tears away.

"Yeah, and besides, it's time for us to go to school now," Andrew pointed. "Let's get a move on."

"Roger that Andrew." Chaosky said.

Chaosky, Sam, Alex and a reluctant Clover then left the house and got ready for the school day, causing the scene to change to a new scene...

* * *

In the next scene, we are now focused on an American History class which is where the gang was having their first class in. Everyone was talking amongst themselves until the teacher decided to get their attention.

"Attention students," The teacher got their attention. "Before we begin class today, I want to let you all know that we are having a new student joining us today."

The students were skeptical at the fact that a new student is joining them today. The teacher continued to speak.

"Anyway, I'd like to introduce a new student that got transferred to Beverly Hills from Tennessee. I'd like to introduce you all to our new student; Robert Forrest."

The moment he said that did the door open and the new student made his appearance. The man was described as being a 6'1 tall 16 year old, who had Dirty blonde hair, green eyes, a black beard and mustache, and he had a muscular build going, looking all muscular and such. By the look on Clover's face, you could see that she was becoming mesmerized by this man's appearance, and he looked like an absolute hunk to him. The man was bearing a walking stick, but Clover didn't notice that. It was clear that Clover was starting to fall for another hunk, only this time it's the real deal.

 _That guy is such a hunk, and he's so attractive._ Clover thought to herself. _Is this the real deal? Is this guy the one for me?_

Clover kept these thoughts to herself as the teacher then asked.

"Now Mr. Robert Forrest, why don't you tell the class a little bit about yourself."

Robert then stepped up and started speaking in what was a really strong Southern accent.

"Hello y'all. As you must know, I am known as Robert Forrest, but I'd prefer to be called Bobby. Now a little bit about myself, I came from Nashville Tennessee, and I moved here, due to mah father getting hired at a law firm in the area. Mah father is a lawyer while mah mother is a heart surgeon," Robert explained. "I would enjoy getting to know y'all new faces, and I enjoy watching TV, movies, web surfing, talking on the phone or on the internet, and making new friends. As for mah future career, I'd like to be a politician someday. Well that's all I have about mahself. Thank y'all for your attention."

The moment he finished did the student look all confused at who this guy was, some viewing him as a weirdo and a freak (with the exception of the five spies). It was then Mandy decided to comment.

"That all you have fer us. y'all country boy," Mandy made fun of the way he spoke. "Because from where you came from, y'all nothin' but a loser!"

Mandy and the other students (except for the five spies), began laughing at him. He was confused as to while he was being laughed at. As a result, he started frowning, and looked downward in disappointment. Clover felt the need to strangle Mandy for making fun of this new student. Andrew also remembered this feeling, as he was laughed at too when he first came into Beverly Hills High School. As a result he blew through a whistle loudly and shouted.

 **"SILENCE!"**

This got everyone to stop laughing at Robert. Andrew then announced.

"Now I don't like how you are all laughing at this new student because he is different. I suggest we give him the upmost respect," Andrew explained. "Besides, you all remember the time I first came to Beverly Hills High School and the events that followed shortly afterwards. This Robert could be a wonderful person and none of you might know that, so don't laugh at him like this or see him as a loser anymore, am I understood?"

The students remember the time where Andrew first came here all too well and the events that followed as a result. As a result the people decided to go with it. Mandy on the other hand, could only snort in annoyance as she rolled her eyes.

"Thank you," Andrew then faced Robert. "Sorry about that Bobby. These people don't know anyone that's new to them."

"That's okay, thanks for sticking up for me and all," Robert thanked him. "I appreciate it."

"No problem," Andrew gave him a reassuring smile. "By the way, my name is Andrew Peterson, but I prefer to be called Andrew. It's a pleasure to meet you Bobby."

"Nice to meet you too Mr. Andrew," Robert and Andrew shook hands. "Is it alright if I call you Andy?"

"Sure," Andrew said after a moment of silence.

"That's great Andy," Robert said. "Because I am wondering if we can be friends."

"Of course we can be friends," Andrew said.

"Thank you."

"No problem."

A new friendship has formed between Andrew and Robert as Clover continued staring dreamily at Robert. It was then that the teacher then said.

"Okay students, now that the introductions are done, I'd like us to get to today's lesson," The teacher explained. "Today's lesson is about the war in Iraq."

"You sure it's a good idea to teach us about the Iraq war," Chaosky questioned. "I mean it only started in 2003 and ended in 2011."

"Nonsense Chaosky."

"But didn't someone already lash out against the Bush Administration and the War in Iraq?" Chaosky asked.

"Yeah, but we're not spending _the rest of our lives on holiday_ ," The teacher remarked. "Now let's begin the class everyone!"

The class then started as the scene pushed onward as the day pushed through as well...

* * *

Sometime later, it was lunchtime, and Andrew was sitting right next to Alex and Sam and Clover were sitting in the other seats, with Chaosky sitting next to Sam. It was then that Robert approached the table and got Andrew's attention.

"Scuse me Andy," Robert started. "But is it alright if I join y'all for lunch today?"

"Sure, of course you can," Andrew then remembered to tell him something. "Also, before I forget, I'd like to introduce you to my friends. This happens to be Chaosky Peterson, and he's my caretaker."

"Hello Mr. Bobby," Chaosky greeted. "Please to meet you too."

"Same to you."

"This is Samantha Simpson," Andrew introduced him to Sam. "We call her Sam, and she's one of my closest friends."

"Nice to meet you Bobby," Sam greeted.

"Nice to meet ya too Sam." Robert greeted back.

"This is Alexandra Vasquez, or Alex for short," Andrew introduced him to Alex. "She happens to be my wonderful girlfriend in case you are wondering."

"Nice to meet you," Alex greeted.

"Same to you Ms. Alex," Robert greeted her back.

It was then that Robert set his sights on Clover, and notice what a beautiful woman she was.

"Hey Andy," Robert asked him. "Who's the blonde chick?"

"Oh that's Clover Ewing," Andrew pointed out. "She's my other closest friend."

Robert decided to sit right across from Clover to try to get to know her. After a few minutes of hesitating, Clover then spoke.

"It's nice to meet you Bobby," Clover spoke with that valley girl accent. "I'm so totally wanting to get to know you."

Robert loved the way she spoke to him.

 _Oh mah god, that voice! She sounds like a majestic angel from the countryside._ Robert thought to himself. _And that hair, it looks so beautiful, it's like a purdy meadow filled with purdy daffodils. She's so hot._

Clover who was already falling for Bobby was looking at him in a dreamily manner and Robert had gained a crush on Clover, thus starting their feelings for one another. Andrew was getting confused at this, but he shrugged his shoulders and just left it at that. He gave Alex a kiss on the cheek. Robert then started explaining to the others that he was born blind and had to be given prescribed contact lenses to see, and has a walking stick so he could get places. They were perfectly alright with this, as more conversations occurred between them, including Robert and Clover getting to know each other well, as well as other not important stuff that won't be given out at this point as the day then marched onward, moving to the next scene...

* * *

It was now the end of the school day, and it was the start of a weekend too. Before Andrew could leave, Robert then got his attention.

"Hey, Andy," Robert started.

"What's up Bobby," Andrew asked.

"I was wonderin' if I could possibly ask for ya address," Robert asked. "I'd like to visit ya sometime."

"Sure buddy, I have the address on this paper right here," Andrew got out a paper with the address written on it. "Here you go."

"Thank ya Andy," Robert thanked him taking the paper with the address on it.

"Your welcome Bobby," Andrew said. "Have a good weekend."

"You too Andy," Robert said as they all left school for the weekend...

* * *

Later that evening, we see Robert in his bedroom, needing to get some sleep for the night, but his mind was on one particular person; Clover. He felt that he found the perfect woman for him and that he'd like to be with her. It went as far as him having a dream involving the blonde valley girl.

 _Gosh, I can't stop thinking bout that beautiful woman from heaven known as Clover. She's a real looker._ Robert thought. _Her hair is like a bucket full of daisies and purdy flowers. I'd do anything to be in a relationship with Clover. What if she's taken, and what if she doesn't like me?_

These type of thoughts continued on into the morning when eventually it was Saturday morning and he finally woke up, and really needed advice on this feeling he's experiencing.

 _I got to get some advice from someone about this._ Robert concluded. _I better go and ask Andy for advice. I have his address after all._

With that thought in mind, after getting ready for the day, Robert decided to head on out and went on over to the house of the spies so he could ask for advice from Andrew...

* * *

Meanwhile, at the house of the spies, we see Andrew and Alex spending some quality together as they were watching TV together. Suddenly, someone knocked at the door.

"Wonder who that could be?" Alex wondered.

"I'll go check and see who that could be," Andrew got up and headed for the door. "Be right back babe."

Alex nodded her as Andrew headed for the door and was surprised when he saw that it was Robert at the door.

"Oh hey Bobby," Andrew greeted him.

"Hi Andy, is it alright if I can...?"

"Sure, come right in," Andrew said as Robert came into the house and Andrew then asked him. "So what's up? What bring you around here Bobby?"

Robert then looked desperate as he then asked.

"Andy, ya have to help me. I need some advice from you!"

"Woah, what do you need help with?" Andrew asked.

"I'll have ya know that ever since yesterday, I have grown a huge crush on yer blonde friend Clover," Robert confessed. "I can't help it, she's so dang gorgeous and cute and beautiful, like a pot full o' purdy daisies. But I don't know if she likes me at all, and I'm worried that she'll turn on me and won't return mah affection for her. Please help me out with this Andy."

Andrew heard him say all this, realizing that Clover could use a boyfriend, and this might be the perfect opportunity to get her a man.

"Don't worry Bobby," Andrew said. "I'll help you out through this."

"Really?"

"Of course," Andrew told him. "After all, I once had a crush on Alex, and eventually it turned into true love, and we became an official couple and we love each other very much."

Alex was right next to Andrew as he said this, as Robert then started thanking him.

"Thank you so much Andy."

"Your welcome," Andrew then suggested. "Anyway, if you want to impress her, I suggest you take her out on a dinner date somewhere."

"Well, I know this wonderful Southern themed restaurant that I'd love to take her out to and we can get acquainted with each other and get closer to one another so we'll become an official couple. It's called Birmingham."

"Sounds cool, go for it." Andrew was thrilled.

"Hey Andy," Robert asked. "Where is Clover?"

"She's in her room," Andrew pointed out. "I can escort you to her room if you'd like."

"That's sounds wonderful," Robert was delighted.

"Very well."

Andrew told Alex he'd be right back in a minute as she stayed behind. Andrew then escorted Robert to Clover's room...

* * *

In Clover's room, Clover was just doing her nails when Andrew knocked at her door, and Clover called out who it is.

"Hey Clover," Andrew shouted. "You have a visitor."

Clover was confused as to how she could have a visitor.

"Come in." Clover then said.

The door then opened up and it was revealed to be Robert who wanted to see her. She starts blushing as a result, wondering what he wants with her.

"Uh... hi Clover," Robert said.

"Hi Bobby," Clover said afterwards.

After a few moments of awkward silence, Robert finally spoke.

"Clover?"

"Ya?"

"I was wondering..." Robert hesitated before asked. "Would ya like to go out...with me on a dinner date tonight?"

Clover then blurted out embarrassingly.

"You are such a hunk," She then corrected herself, her face turning red from embarrassment. "I mean, sure, I would love to go out with you on a dinner date. That would totes be fad."

They both were blushing heavily at what Clover just blurted out loud and Robert was wondering if she meant that. He decided to leave it be for now.

"So uh, what restaurant you wanna take me to anyway," Clover asked.

"It's a southern themed restaurant that I heard of," Robert said. "It's called Birmingham."

"I see," Clover then commented. "I think I should get ready then."

"Me too," Robert agreed. "See ya later tonight."

"Ya," Clover said. "See you tonight."

They then both got ready for tonight as Andrew and Alex were wondering if this will work out for Clover...

* * *

 **LATER THAT EVENING...**

* * *

It was time for the dinner date as Robert had shown up at Andrew's house to pick up Clover. Robert was wearing nothing more but a suit. Andrew allowed him inside as he went to Clover's bedroom and knocked at her door. She came out and she was wearing what appeared to be a beautiful red and pink dress, and her hair was a in small ponytail. Her appearance was really beautiful to Robert as he was mesmerized by it.

 _Oh mah gawd._ Robert thought. _She's really beautiful._

"Uh, your looking really beautiful and purdy Clover," Robert complimented.

"Thanks hot stuff," Clover said blushing. "Looking sharp Bobby."

"Thanks," Robert blushed as they stared at each other happily. "So shall we get going now."

"Indeed we shall Bobby," Clover said while smirking. "Let's roll."

They then took Robert's ride, which was nothing more but a motorcycle built for two and they went to the southern theme restaurant called Birmingham. Now due to the length of this story, we're just going to skip right to the part where they are in the restaurant and their bonding with each other...

* * *

In the next scene, we see Robert and Clover in the restaurant and they have their table and they were enjoying the scenery as they eating (what they were eating wasn't important).

"This is a nice and fancy looking place," Clover commented.

"That it is, mah dear," Robert said.

Clover started blushing as she then felt the need to comment.

"This place reminds me of the one time where I tried to impress an exchange student from Texas."

"Is that so?" Robert questioned.

"Yeah, but it turns out that Mandy beat me to it."

"Mandy huh?"

"Yeah, she's a big jerk and I hate her."

Robert then felt the need to comment.

"Listen Clover, you don't need to go into different styles just to win someone's heart. Y'all should just be yerself and I would like ya regardless." Robert said.

Clover took that as a compliment as she then replied.

"Why thank you cutie," Clover said. "That is very sweet of you."

Robert started blushing as he recalled what Clover blurted out earlier.

"Hey Clover," He asked her. "Earlier, when you said I was such a hunk... Did ya really mean that?"

Clover was blushing heavily as she then hesitated for a moment or so. Eventually she then said.

"Yes."

"Oh," Robert said simply. "Clover, I really like ya."

"I really like you too hot stuff."

They started blushing for a moment or so before Clover started frowning. Robert took notice of this and then asked her.

"What's wrong Clover?"

"Oh, well, it's just that..." Clover started as her voice started cracking. " _Every guy_ I have liked and tried dating in the past always either turned me down or went with Mandy instead. Its just so unfair. Why can't I have a real man; a permanent boyfriend?"

With that said, Clover broke out into tears. Robert decided to comfort and then told her.

"Clover mah dear, let me tell yer somethin," Robert reassured her, wiping her tears away. "If I were to be your boyfriend, I would never dump you fer anyone at all. Not for Mandy, not fer anybody at all. I want you to know that I'd do anythin' to make ya happy. I want yer to know that Clover."

Clover was really touched by this. As a result, she gave him a hug as she started thanking him.

"Thank you for this Robert," She thanked him. "Thank you for comforting me like this."

"Anytime mah darlin'," Robert rubbed her back. "I'd do anythin' to keep you happy and satisfied."

They continued hugging as they spent the rest of the night together. We see Andrew along with the others watching them date.

"Awww, they're so happy together," Alex felt the need to comment.

"Yeah," Andrew agreed. "Looks like Clover found her match."

"Agreed." Sam and Chaosky said together as they spent the rest of the night together.

Mandy on the other hand, was furious at this and wasn't going to let Clover get the upper hand against her.

 _I'll show that showoff._ Mandy sneered in thought. _I'm going to get back at her, come Monday, she'll learn not to one-up me like this._

Mandy devised a plan to get Robert to side with her that she'd activate come Monday as we now switch the scene over to Monday...

* * *

After the weekend, it was Monday and now everyone was now going back to school again. Now due to the length of this special segment, let's skip to the part where Mandy confronts Robert.

"Mandy," Robert was distasteful of running into Mandy at a time like this, knowing that she constantly bothers Clover. "What do y'all want?"

"Listen country freak, I demand that you stay away from that loser Clover," Mandy demanded. "That no good loser doesn't deserve anyone at all, so stay away from her."

"Y'all can't tell me what to do missy," Robert protested. "I like Clover, and I think she's a wonderful and beautiful lady, and she is mah lady y'all here me?"

Mandy spent the next several minutes trying to get him to comply, but to no avail, and he kept his foot down, not stepping down to her command. Mandy was getting furious.

"This is your last warning, stay away from Clover!"

"Y'all can't make me!" Robert protested once again.

Having just about enough, Mandy then swipes his walking stick as a result.

"HEY!" Robert screamed. "I need that y'all!"

"Nope." Mandy wasn't cooperating. "Not gonna happening."

"I think I'mma gonna fall," Robert was getting anxious as he could keep his balance much longer.

Clover, having been in the right place at the right time, came straight to Robert's aid as she kept him from falling, getting Mandy furious.

"Give him the stick back now Mandy," Clover warned her.

Mandy furiously dropped the stick as she then screamed.

"YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE LAST OF ME!"

With that said, Mandy stomped off angrily, which caused Robert to say.

"Thanks fer helping me out Clover," He thanked her as she gave him back his walking stick.

"Your welcome cutie," Clover winked at him.

A moment or so, they then made their confession.

"Hey Clover?"

"Yes Bobby."

"I'd love you to be my girlfriend."

Clover looked excited as she said.

"I'd love to have that too," Clover then said. "I love you Bobby."

"I love you too Clover."

They then shared their first kiss, and officially became a couple, getting everyone to 'aw' at the scene as a result.

"I'm happy for them," Andrew said. "Clover's finally got someone."

"I know baby," Alex said.

Now because this segment has gotten too long so to speak, let's skip to the last scene shall we...

* * *

It was nighttime now and the gang was looking at the starry sky along with Robert who was with Clover.

"I love yall Clover," Robert said to his new girlfriend.

"I love you too Bobby Poo," Clover said to him, with half-lidded eyes and a seductive smile.

They started French kissing under the stars, as Clover was enjoying every second of it. Andrew and Alex were happy for them as Andrew said to Alex.

"Alex, I love you so much."

"I love you so much too handsome."

They followed suit, French Kissing allowing their tongues to meet and touch like usual. Sam and Chaosky jumped into a bush to hide in private.

"Sammy, I love you so much," Chaosky said.

"I love you too Chaosky." Sam said.

They then started French kissing as well in the bushes in privacy. The three couples were having the best kissing fest ever as the screen zoomed out and faded out in black. Now this is the conclusion to this special segment...

* * *

 **END OF EPISODE XLVII**


	12. Episode XLVIII

**SEASON III EPISODE XII:**

 **"SOME HOTEL FUN"**

* * *

 **AT A HOTEL SOMEWHERE:**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE ONLY GET THREE ROOMS!?" Andrew shouted in anxiety.

Now long story short readers; Andrew and the other four spies were going on a trip somewhere, but since it was late, the gang decided to spend a night at a hotel. The hotel had a spa, pool, a snack bar, and each room has a TV, a microwave, a sink, an A/C, a bathroom with a shower, a desk with a single lamp, and each room had a single bed. Unfortunately, the gang was only given 3 rooms according to the front desk recipient.

"I told you for the fifth time mister," The clerk sighed and explained to him. "A lot of the room here are filled with people already, and unfortunately, we only have 3 rooms available. Sorry for the inconvience."

This got Andrew even more stressed, as that would mean only three beds are being used by the gang and since there are five of them, this was a problem. He could see Chaosky and Sam sleeping together, since Chaosky was really small in size, and Clover claimed one of the rooms already, but he was deeply concerned for Alex. She didn't deserve to sleep on the floor.

"What about Alex then," Andrew asked. "There's no way she going to sleep on the floor! She doesn't deserve that kind of treatment!"

Before the clerk could say anything, Alex approached her boyfriend.

"Honey it's okay," Alex tried calming him down. "I can just sleep on the floor."

"No babe," Andrew shook his head. "I don't want you to be treated with such bad hospitality."

"Well what do you think we should do then Andrew?" Alex asked in confusion.

Andrew had to think for a moment. He recalled all of the bedrooms having a patio with a lounging chair in it.

"I have an idea Alex," Andrew concluded. "I have a solution as to where you should sleep."

"Great honey," Alex seemed hyped. "What is it sweet cheeks?"

"I'll show you babe," Andrew turned his attention to the clerk. "I think we are all set here now."

Sam, Clover and Chaosky who were right behind him the whole time, were relieved.

"Well that's all set," Chaosky dusted his hands off. "Sammy, wanna go to the room and we can stretch out together."

"Certainly Chaosky," Sam smiled at him as the two headed to their room as they spend some time together in privacy, kissing and such in secret.

Clover heard her phone ringing and saw that it was from her boyfriend; Robert.

"Oh, it's my boyfriend," Clover brightened up and squealed. "I promised him that I would give him a call once I made it to the hotel."

Clover took the call and started talking to Robert, as she headed to her room, as Andrew could hear Robert's voice through the phone.

"Hey Baby," Clover said as she went into her room and closed the door behind her, as she started chatting with her boyfriend in privacy. Andrew then turned to face Alex.

"Follow me Alex," Andrew stated.

"Right behind you Romeo," Alex smiled as they went to the remaining room as Andrew opened the door with the key he was given. Andrew then saw the patio with the lounge chair that Alex could sleep in. It was getting late and it was almost dark out. Andrew wanted to keep his eye on Alex in case something happens.

"So what's your plan honey?" Alex asked.

"You see that lounge chair over there," Andrew pointed to the chair. "You can sleep there for the night."

"Okay," Alex dropped her bag right beside Andrew's bed as she got her blanket and her pillow.

"Oh and Alex," Andrew got her attention again. "Please keep the curtains opened so I can keep an eye on you so nothing can happen to you."

"Sure baby," Alex headed to the patio door and opened it up as she decided to make herself to the lounge chair to sleep for the night. "Goodnight Andrew!"

"Goodnight Alex!" Andrew called out as Alex closed the door and made herself comfortable in the lounge chair and decided to sleep. It was now nighttime, as Andrew noticed that it was 9:00 pm. Andrew stretched out, relieved that he got this whole mess settled so now he decided to get some sleep too. Alex would be out there with the curtain opened so Andrew can see her if something happens to her. With that in mind, Andrew got onto his bed, laid on his bed, and passed out, having a pleasant dream in the process...

* * *

 _In a peaceful meadows, that almost felt like heaven, with the sky looking like it was early dawn as the sun was starting to rise in the distance. Andrew was standing in the meadows when he felt a comfortable breeze behind him. He then saw the love of his life, his angel, standing there, smiling that happy bubbly smile on her face. Andrew then went and embraced her._

 _"Andrew..." Alex said, sounding like an angel from heaven._

 _"Oh, Alex..." Andrew spun around with Alex in an embrace almost like they were dancing. Andrew continued staring at his angel, not letting anything distract him, as he was trying to ignore the tapping sound that he was hearing in the distance. Alex drew him in close about to kiss him on the lips._

 _"Andrew..." Alex said as they were almost about to kiss. "Andrew..."_

* * *

 **"ANDREW!"**

Andrew bolted up from his sleeping, noticing it was now 9:20pm as he saw it was raining outside now, and he saw that it was Alex that screamed his name and was making that tapping noise. She was also soaked.

 _That's where that tapping noise came from._ Andrew kept that thought to himself as he wasted no time as he bolted to the patio door and opened it up instantly as Alex went and came inside, carrying her pillow and her blanket with her, completely soaked.

"Andrew?" Alex asked him.

"No Alex, no need to say anything," Andrew said as he closed the patio door once Alex was inside with her stuff, and locked it afterwards. "You didn't disturbed my sleep. I should have thought about checking the weather before making that decision."

"That's okay honey," Alex said. "But Andrew, I'm completely soaked now."

"That you are baby," Andrew giggled which led to Alex giggling too. "Hey Alex, you have any long pants you'd like to wear?"

"I'm afraid I don't babe," Alex shook her head. "All I have are shorts."

Andrew closed the certain, since Alex was inside now as he went through his own bag and got out a spare pair of gym pants.

"That's okay, you can wear these pants for the evening Alex," Andrew stated. "You can just leave your wet stuff hanging on the shower hanger to dry off."

"Your giving me your gym pants to wear for the night?" Alex needed to double check.

"Uh huh, that's what I said gorgeous," Andrew nodded.

"Thank you Andrew," Alex thanked him as she had out a spare T-Shirt, panties, and socks to put on as she took his spare pants to wear for the evening. "You're a really sweet man."

"Your welcome Alex."

"Andrew, I'll be showering too if you don't mind," Alex headed for the bathroom.

"Go ahead," Andrew nodded. "I'll be out here waiting for you."

"Thanks Andrew," Alex went into the bathroom as she closed the door behind her to shower. Andrew decide to watch some TV, seeing that he won't be able to sleep for a bit as he waited patiently for Alex...

* * *

After what felt like fifteen minutes, Alex was done with her shower as she came out all dried off and looking fresh. She was wearing Andrew's spare pajama pants and her t-shirt and her socks and her panties were just barely showing. Andrew saw Alex came out from the bathroom, all dried up and such, as he noticed her panties were slightly showing. He blushed as a result.

"So honey, how do I look," Alex asked him. "Do these pants look good on me?"

"Yes they do baby doll," Andrew said.

"Great, I hung my clothes and wet stuff on the shower hanger to dry off," Alex stated.

"Great to hear," Andrew looked outside and saw it was still raining. "Now what are we going to do about where your going to sleep? There's no way I'm having you sleep outside when it's still raining, and there's absolute-"

"Hey honey, do you think you could hear my suggestion," Alex interrupted him but he listened regardless. "You think maybe we could sleep together baby? Your bed seems big enough for us to sleep in."

Andrew never thought of that. He was sweating and blushing as he noticed that she could sleep with him.

"Sure Alex," Andrew hesitated. "We can sleep together."

"That's great hunk," Alex approached him. "Because I don't think I can fall back asleep for a little."

"Me either," Andrew saw that it was almost 10 o'clock at night. "Wanna just lie in bed with me for a bit and we can cuddle together?"

"I would love that honey," Alex was excited, as she went onto the bed. "Let's do it."

"Fair enough," Andrew went over to the bed as he then lied down with Alex as they started cuddling together on the bed...

* * *

Time passed and it was now a little after 10. The couple spend some time watching TV for a bit. Afterwards, they turned the TV off and they decided to play a little game. They were asking questions to each other and they needed to answer honestly. It was now Alex's turn to ask Andrew a question.

"Okay babe, it's my turn to ask you a question," Alex then asked him. "What is the one thing you can't stand whatsoever?"

"Well one thing I can't stand is the oppressive heat," Andrew admitted. "In many of the places we've been to so far, many of them were muggy and it felt like it was almost a hundred degrees outside."

"I know honey," Alex agreed with him. "It's a good thing this hotel has an AC to keep us cool."

"That's true."

"Okay babe, you ask me something now."

"Alright," Andrew thought of a question. "What is your favorite video game series?"

"That's an easy one," Alex sounded confident. "My favorite video game series happens to be Turbo Ninja Monkey Attack."

"I can see that," Andrew said. "I still remember the time we played one of those games together."

"Yeah, we made a perfect team together, and it was a lot of fun," Alex still recalled that time she and Andrew played video games together.

"It sure was."

"Okay my turn," Alex then asked. "What is your favorite food?"

"My favorite food happens to be French Fries," Andrew said. "Pasta is a follow-up."

"I can tell babe," Alex said. "I can recall the time you ate those fries on your 17th birthday."

"I remember that way too well too," Andrew said. "Okay it's my turn now."

"Ask away."

"Alright, what are some of your favorite interests aside from video games and soccer?"

"Well let's see Andrew," Alex then gave out a couple of interests. "Aside from soccer and video games, I also like Taekwondo, and I like skateboarding too. I also like spending time with you too Andrew."

"That's great to hear," Andrew was hyped. "Your turn babe."

"Okay babe, here's a good one; Who is the one person you enjoy spending time with the most?"

"That's easy," Andrew then said. "That someone would be you Alex."

"Hehehehe, I know baby," Alex giggled and blushed. "Your turn baby."

"Okay," Andrew then asked her. "If you were to be locked up in a closet and your only allowed to have one person to stick with, who would that be?"

"Hehehe, I'd go with you silly," Alex cuddled closer to him. "You are my everything I need to have in my life. Your the best boyfriend I could ask for."

"I know sweet cheeks," Andrew said. "Your turn."

"Okay baby, I only have one more question for you," Alex then asked him, getting his full attention. "That record Chaosky got you for your 17th birthday, what is the name of the song on the record?"

"The name of the song was Hitchin' A Ride," Andrew then said. "And it's by Green Day."

"I see," Alex smiled. "The song actually does sound catchy babe."

"It does," Andrew nodded. "I swear the song could someday be used in a commercial promoting a casino or Las Vegas or something fancy like that."

"I can see it too baby," Alex said as they were really close to each other. "The song is just very finger snapping catchy."

"That it is babe."

It was that moment Andrew felt his heart pounding at the fact that he was really close to Alex.

"Alex," Andrew admitted. "My heart is pounding."

"So is mine honey," Alex confessed as her heart was pounding too.

"Alex," Andrew said. "I love you baby doll."

"I love you Romeo."

They then started French kissing, allowing their tongues to meet and touch each other in such a romantic and sexual manner, and it almost looked like they were making out with each other, seeing that they were on top of each other. After a few minutes, they stopped kissing and it was then that Alex let out a yawn.

"Getting tired honey?" Andrew asked her.

"Yes."

"Me too babe," Andrew let out a yawn too as he then looked and saw that it was now 10:45pm. "I think it's time for us to go to bed now."

"Okay."

Andrew then got the blanket and went through his way to tuck Alex in and made sure she was cozy and could sleep. Andrew then walked over to the other side of the bed and went and tucked himself under the blanket as he then lied next to Alex.

"Feeling cozy Alex?" Andrew asked.

"Yes I am baby," Alex nodded. "I love you Romeo."

"I love you too baby doll."

They then kissed lip to lip for a few seconds or so as they then embraced each other about to go to sleep for the night.

"Goodnight Andrew." Alex said.

"Goodnight Alex." Andrew turned off the lamp on the desk as they embraced each other and eventually they ended up passing out, sleeping close together like a happy married couple.

The happy couple was sleeping together as tomorrow was when they were going back on the road after breakfast and such. All they could do now is keep each other happy and near each other. The screen started zooming out, showing the hotel from a birds eye view as it was now night time and the gang was completely asleep, hoping that more excitement and events will happen and occur for the five super spies. It was then that the screen started fading out in black, a signal that the segment has come to an end. This is now the end of the episode...

* * *

 **END OF EPISODE XLVIII**


	13. Episode XLIX

**SEASON III EPISODE XIII:**

 **"ROCK A BYE SAMMY AND CLOVER"**

* * *

 **IN BEVERLY HILLS:**

It was a nice and peaceful day in Beverly Hills. In the house that belonged to the five super spies of WOOHP, the happy couple that consist of Andrew and Alex was in the living room, just the two of them, as they were watching TV, and they were watching a black and white sitcom that is known as 'The Happy Odd Couple'.

"This is wonderful," Andrew commented. "Just watching some TV with only my wonderful lady Alex, and no one to bother us."

"You said it Andrew," Alex agreed. "I love spending some quality time with you."

"Me too sweet cheeks."

On the TV show, the house wife was cleaning up the house and was thinking about her man, when suddenly, the door slammed opened and coming in was the husband, all tired out from work as the wife was thrilled to see her.

 _"Oh Frank," The house wife said dramatically. "Your home! I have missed you so much!"_

The husband hugged his wife as he gave her a kiss on the lips.

 _"I know Mary Jane, I missed you too," Frank commented. "Today was a really busy day at the office, and I am really glad to be home at last."_

 _"Me too, because I was thinking that we'd eat out for dinner tonight, just the two of us," Mary said._

 _"That's sound wonderful honey buns," Frank said._

 _"But who will watch our kids while we're out?" Mary asked._

 _"Baby," Frank reminded her. "We don't have any kids remember?"_

 _"Oh, right."_

Mary looked dejected and Frank was concerned for his wife.

 _"Mary Jane, what's the matter?"_

 _"It's just that, I always wanted to have kids Frank," Mary commented. "I want to have kids so much!"_

 _"You really want to have kids Mary Jane," Frank asked seductively, grinning devilishly._

 _"More than anything!"_

 _"Well...hehehe, I think we can make it happen," Frank grinned. "In the bedroom, where we can have a little_ _ **fun**_ _together and that'll change everything."_

Mary instantly knew what he was referring to, and was thrilled.

 _"Oh Frank, I've wanted us to get laid together for a while," Mary confessed. "I want us to have some sex together."_

 _"Well what are we waiting for sugar," Frank said. "Let's_ _ **get it on!"**_

 _"Oh yeah Frank," Mary grinned as Franked picked her up. "Let's_ _ **get dirty baby!"**_

 _"You said it sexy lady."_

They went into the bedroom, closed the door behind them as they were about to have some sex together, much to the delight of Andrew and Alex.

"Woah, they're planning on having sex together," Andrew stated. "I didn't think this would have sexual contents in it."

"Me either," Alex leaned her head against Andrew, "I can't wait for us to have real sex baby."

"Me too honey."

Before they showed the sex scene, a popup screen came up and said the following:

 **'ATTENTION: DUE TO AN INAPPROPRIATE SEX SCENE BEING SHOWN, WE HAVE BEEN FORCED TO BLOCK ALL INAPPROPRIATE CONTENTS AND KEEP ALL OF YOU FROM SEEING THE SEX SCENE!'**

 **"DAMN IT!"** Andrew screamed in utter disappointment.

"Well that sucks," Alex grumbled. "I'm getting kinda hungry, Andrew, would you like to have some lunch with me?"

Seeing that the scene will be blocked for a while, what did he have to lose?

"Sure," Andrew said as he followed Alex into the kitchen...

* * *

When they got into the kitchen, they saw Chaosky with Sam and Clover, making lunch. Chaosky noticed Andrew and Alex and greeted them.

"Oh hey you two," Chaosky greeted. "We're just making some lunch right now, sit at the table, it'll be ready in a moment."

Andrew and Alex sat at the table as Clover looked through a cabinet and saw what looked like a strange potion. She took it out and then asked the others.

"Hey, what the heck is this stuff," Clover asked as Sam approached her.

"Remember the mission we went on last week," Sam reminded her. "That's the potion we found in that warehouse we went through."

"Oh right," Clover remembered, as Andrew, Alex and Chaosky approached her as well. The bottle was starting to shake. "Is that suppose to happen?"

"I don't think so." Sam stated as the bottle was about to explode.

"It's going to explode!" Andrew shouted as Sam and Clover were frozen in place as Alex was right behind Andrew.

"EVERYONE HIT THE DECK!" Chaosky shouted as Andrew, Alex and Chaosky got out of the kitchen in the nick of time as the bottle explode, leaving Sam and Clover to inhale the purple smoke and the potion that got everywhere, about to take it's effect on Sam and Clover. Chaosky noticed that Sam and Clover didn't get out of the kitchen in time.

"Oh no, Sam and Clover were left behind in the kitchen," Chaosky was anxious.

"This could be bad," Alex stated.

"Let's check this out." Andrew stated as they went back into the kitchen as the smoke started clearing up.

"Let's the expect the worse to happen." Chaosky commented as Andrew and Alex nodded in agreement. Once the smoke cleared up, what they saw next left them both surprised and speechless. Sam and Clover were still there, but there was a huge difference to them. Yes readers, they turned into babies, one year old babies to be exact. This got Chaosky really anxious.

 **"OH MY GOD,"** Chaosky screamed. **"THEY GOT TURNED INTO BABIES!"**

Andrew picked up the empty jug that had the potion in it and read a label on the back.

"BABY POTION: TURNS ANYONE WHO GET IN CONTACT WITH THIS INTO A BABY!" Andrew read.

"That must have turned Sam and Clover into babies," Alex pointed out.

"Well we have to contact Jerry about this and see if he'll have a solution to this madness," Chaosky was pacing anxiously. "But who the heck is suppose to take care of these two until they turn back to normal?"

By this point, the TV was working again and it was at a new episode, with Mary telling Frank the news.

 _"Frank, I have wonderful news from the doctor!"_

 _"What is it Mary Jane?"_

 _"I'm pregnant," Mary stated. "WE'RE GOING TO HAVE A BABY!"_

 _"THAT'S WONDERFUL NEWS!"_

Chaosky went into the living room with Andrew and Alex carrying the babies Sam and Clover respectively.

"Who are we going to get to keep these babies under control?" Chaosky asked.

 _"We get to take care of a baby!" Frank shouted._

"Where am I going to find a baby sitter?!" Chaosky asked again.

 _"Frank you know something," Mary stated. "I know two people who'd make great parents!"_

"I'm never going to find someone to watch these kids!"

 _"Who would those two be," Frank took a guess. "Would the man happen to be Andrew?"_

 _"And the woman is known as Alex!"_

"Goddamn it, I can't find a babysitter who'd work for free!"

 _"Andrew and Alex, the ones that are watching this show right now would be babysitters!"_

 **"GOD, CAN SOMEONE GET ME TWO BABYSITTERS WHO'D WORK FOR FREE!?"**

 _"THE BEST PART, ANDREW AND ALEX WOULD WORK FOR FREE," Frank shouted. **"ANDREW AND ALEX CAN WATCH YOUR BABIES YOU VIEWER!"**_

Chaosky couldn't stand the loud TV going off any longer.

"Andrew, do you mind?" Chaosky asked.

"Sorry Chaosky," Andrew muted the TV as Chaosky then stated.

"Okay, Andrew and Alex, if I ask you two to watch Sam and Clover for a bit, while I get a hold of WOOHP to find a solution to this madness, would you do it?"

"Of course," Andrew nodded. "Alex and I would make wonderful parents!"

"You got that right Andrew," Alex agreed with him. "I love kids!"

"Great," Chaosky wiped his forehead in relief. "Now that that's all set, I'm going to contact WOOHP in my bedroom and leave you two to watch the babies alone."

Chaosky headed to his room.

"I'll be in my bedroom if you need anything," Chaosky stated. "By the way, the diapers are in the cabinet next to the fridge."

"Thanks Chaosky," Andrew stated. "We got this covered."

"Great." Chaosky said, as he closed the door behind him and started to contact WOOHP about the accident that took place.

Andrew was holding Sam while Alex was holding Clover as they were thinking about what to do now.

"Well, since we're temporary parents for the occasion honey," Alex said. "What should we do with our little bundle of joys first sweet cheeks?"

Andrew unmuted the TV, and it was at another episode where the odd couple now had a baby and they were happily taking care of their new baby girl.

 _"Okay sweetie," Mary said to their baby girl. "It's time for you to eat your lunchie wunchie."_

 _"Open up Sally," Frank called their baby Sally, which is presumably the name of the girl._

 _The baby did that and then ate her lunch as Mary fed the baby as Frank was watching happily._

"That's it," Alex came up with an idea, as the TV influenced her. "It's time for us to eat some lunchie wunchie!"

Sam and Clover looked thrilled by this news.

"They seemed thrilled by that," Andrew was impressed. "Let's feed them!"

"Very well!"

The two went into the kitchen to get the babies fed as we now skip to a new scene...

* * *

The babies Sammy and Clover were in a baby seat as they were about to eat. Andrew was feeding Sammy and Alex was feeding Clover. They had some baby food that they found.

"Okay Sammy Wammy," Andrew said to the baby Sam. "Time to eat, open up sweetheart."

Sam giggled as she opened up for Andrew. Andrew placed the spoon of food in her mouth as she started eating the food.

"Okay Clover dearie," Alex said. "Time to open up."

Clover then did just that as she ate the food that was placed on a spoon that was on a spoon. Both Sam and Clover ate in satisfaction as they were now full. Andrew and Alex picked up Sam and Clover respectively as they headed back into the living room afterwards. Questioning what to do know, the TV was still playing as it gave them their next answer.

 _"P.U, what stinks," Frank said as it was revealed that the baby had made a messy._

 _"Oh, looks like someone just made a messy in her diapy wipey," Mary cooed. "It's time for a diaper change Sally."_

Then like a coincidence, Sam and Clover made a messy in their diapers as it also stunk.

"Woah," Andrew smelled it along with Alex." Looks like they went in their diapers, they made a messy."

"Time to change your diapers," Alex smiled. "I'll get the diapers."

"And I'll get the baby powder." Andrew stated as they went to get their respective items.

* * *

A moment later, the babies were on the table, as the baby powder and the diapers were there as well as Andrew and Alex were about to change their diapers.

"Let's do Sammy first," Alex suggested.

"Good Idea," Andrew turned his attention to Sam. "Okay Sammy, hold still while we change your diaper."

Sam couldn't help but giggled as Andrew took off the diaper that Sam was wearing and noticed how bad it stunk.

"Sheesh, she made a big messy," Andrew said. "Alex, would you mind disposing this for me?"

"Certainly sweet cheeks," Alex took the diaper and threw it in the trash.

Andrew used a baby wipe from the wipes he also had on him and cleaned off Sam's butt as Alex then went and put baby powder over Sam's lower half as she giggled. Andrew got a fresh new diaper as he wrapped it around Sam's waist so it would fit her comfortably and Alex then placed a safety pin over the diaper so it wouldn't fall off. Sam was all set, now they had to do Clover.

"Let's do Clover now Alex," Andrew stated.

"You got it."

The same routine took place again with Clover, from the removal of the diaper, to cleaning her lower half with a baby wipe, using the baby powder afterwards, and then wrapping a fresh new diaper around her waist so it would fit and a baby pin was placed to keep the diaper on.

* * *

Once they were all set, they all went back into the living room as they were now wondering what to do next. The TV gave them the answer.

On the TV, the baby named Sally was letting out a tired yawn, showing she was tired.

 _"Awww, is someone tired," Mary wondered. "Time to take a nappy wappy."_

 _"Let's go honey," Frank said to Sally as they brought her to the crib in the baby's new room._

Both of them sung a lullaby to get her to sleep which it worked as the happy couple slowly left the room for her to sleep in peace and quite.

Then on cue, Sam and Clover let out a yawn as well, suggesting they were tired too.

"Awww," Alex cooed. "Time to take a nap now."

"Yeah," Andrew carried Sam while Alex carried Clover as they decided to put them in a crib that Chaosky saved in Andrew's bedroom and started singing their own version of 'Rock a bye baby' except it was Sammy and Clover instead.

After a few minutes of singing it together, the two babies fell asleep in the crib as Andrew and Alex decided to walk out quietly and give them some time to sleep in peace and quite.

* * *

Afterwards, they ended up cleaning up the mess that was made as a result of needing to take care of the two babies. Once they were finally done, Chaosky came out of his bedroom and saw Andrew and Alex in the kitchen.

"Hey," Chaosky greeted them. "Are the two babies...?"

"They're sleeping," Andrew stated. "In the crib in my bedroom."

"I gotcha," Chaosky said. "Well I have some good news."

"And what would that be," Alex asked.

"I contacted WOOHP, and they said that they have an antidote that can turn Sam and Clover back to normal," Chaosky stated. "But the only problem is that it'll take like 30 to 45 minutes to be done and to be shipped over here."

"Oh okay," Andrew nodded. "So what should we do in the meantime?"

"Well since the kids are sleeping for a bit, that gives us a chance to relax," Chaosky stated. "Although I'll be in my room waiting for the response from WOOHP to see when the antidote is ready and when it'll be arriving here."

"Okay," Alex nodded. "What about Andrew and I, what should we do for the time being?"

"Well since the babies are napping, I'd give them a good half hour to rest," Chaosky suggested. "But for the time being, just take it easy and relax a little."

"Okay Chaosky," Andrew said as Chaosky headed back to his room.

"I'll be in here if you need anything else," Chaosky said as the happy couple nodded and Chaosky quietly closed the door so he wouldn't wake up the babies. Once that was set, Andrew and Alex decided on lying down on the couch close together while watching TV at a low volume. The happy couple started to relax as the babies were resting.

"You know honey," Alex whispered. "I love being a parent to these two."

"Me too gorgeous," Andrew whispered quietly. "Whew, today has been a busy one for us."

"At least we're spending it together," Alex teased.

"Oh gorgeous, you know how to make me happy don't you," Andrew giggled as they cuddled up together.

"I love you Alex."

"I love you too Andrew."

They started French kissing quietly so they wouldn't wake up the babies, letting their tongue meet and touch one another. After they finished kissing, they started to relax for the next 30 minutes or so...

* * *

30 minutes later, the babies woke up and they were now in the living room with Andrew and Alex. Andrew and Alex were wondering what to do now, as the TV instantly gave them what they should do now with the babies.

 _"Honey, are you sure we should let our precious Sally do whatever the heck she wants?" Mary asked her husband._

 _"Of course I am Mary, I mean look at her," Frank pointed to Sally who was playing with a couple of baby toys. "She looks so happy just by playing with her stuff."_

Andrew then remember something as TV reminded him of something important.

"The TV reminded me of something," Andrew stated. "I have some baby toys that I kept when I was a baby that they could use!"

"Good idea Andrew," Alex said as Andrew went to get some of his childhood toys for the babies to play with for a bit.

* * *

A moment later, Andrew came out with some toys for the babies to play with.

"Here we go," Andrew gave Sam some building blocks while he gave Clover a doll. "That should work."

"Great thinking Andrew," Alex said in amazement. "Look at how happy they are."

Both Sam and Clover were playing with their respective toys.

"That they are Alex," Andrew said smiling. "That they are."

They kissed each other lip to lip as they continued to watch the two babies in amazement and in 'aw' at the sight of them for several minutes...

* * *

About 15 minutes later, the babies were still playing with their toys when Chaosky came into the living room with some news.

"Guys, I got good news," Chaosky got both of their attentions. "The antidote just came and I have it right here. We can turn them back to normal now."

Chaosky showed them the antidote as proof and Andrew and Alex were thrilled about this.

"Alright," Andrew was excited. "Now how are we going to give it to them?"

It was then Alex came up with an idea.

"I know, can't we just give it to them in a baby bottle, like milk?"

"That's a wonderful idea Alex." Andrew stated.

"And I just so happen to have some bottles on me," Chaosky looked through the cabinet to get two baby bottles for Sam and Clover respectively. "We just need to do the process of putting this stuff in here."

"Well let's roll!" Andrew said as the three of them got the bottles ready for the babies to be turned back to normal...

* * *

After a couple minutes, the baby bottles with the antidote in it (disguised as milk) were ready for the babies to consume.

"They're ready now," Chaosky stated.

"Alright, now let's give this to them." Andrew said as they went into the living, with the baby bottles in their hands.

"Hey Sammy, and Clover," Alex said. "Time for a healthy snacky wacky."

Andrew picked up Sam as Alex picked up Clover as they gave them the baby bottles to suck on, resulting in them devouring their respective milks with the antidote in both of them.

Once they were done drinking, Andrew and Alex set the two babies back on the ground as the antidote started to take effect. The babies got surrounded by a purple light as purple smoke occurred once again. Andrew and Alex hoped this would work along with Chaosky as the babies were going through the transformation.

* * *

A few moments later, the smoke ended up fading as Sam and Clover were now back to normal, both of them rubbing their heads wondering what happened.

"Oh my," Sam rubbed her head. "What the heck happened?"

"And why do I feel like I just made a mess in my pants?" Clover asked.

"Here's how it goes," Andrew started to explain along with Alex and Chaosky.

They spent the next few minutes explaining how the potion turned Sam and Clover into babies and that Andrew and Alex acted as temporary parents and took care of them with no problem, and they were being treated like babies, and acted like them too.

"Woah, I didn't think that potion would turn us into babies," Sam was shocked.

"Same here," Clover agreed.

"Well it wasn't too bad," Chaosky explained. "Andrew and Alex did a wonderful job keeping you two under control."

"Yeah, we made excellent parents," Andrew said as Alex agreed with him.

"Well if you guys don't mind, I'm going to take a nap for a bit," Sam said, rubbing her head as she went to her bedroom.

"I need to go to my bedroom too," Clover commented. "I feel like I had crapped my pants just now."

"Yeah, I'm going to lye down too," Chaosky said. "Today was a really rough and busy day today."

Once they were all gone, Andrew and Alex were all alone again.

"So now what?" Alex asked, wondering what to do now that everything is back to normal now.

"Wanna just lye down for a bit in my bedroom?" Andrew suggested.

"Sure," Alex said. "Andrew, I can't wait for us to have our own bundle of joy to take care of."

"Same here Alex," Andrew agreed. "For now, we can still have some _fun_ and make out and French kiss like crazy."

"Oh ha ha, Andrew, you make me go cuckoo sometimes," Alex teased.

"I know I do babe," Andrew grinned. "I'm pretty good at it too."

"Ah," Alex sighed happily as she embraced Andrew. "I love you Romeo."

"I love you too baby doll."

They spent the next couple minutes French kissing like crazy letting their tongues touch and such.

"Now let's go babe," Andrew said. "I could stretch myself out for a little bit."

"Right behind you Romeo."

The happy couple went into Andrew's room as he closed the door behind him afterwards to give him and Alex some personal time alone. There, they continued French kissing like nuts as they looked like they were making out and enjoying each other's presence, sighing happily and saying to each other that they love one another. Today proved that the happy couple consisting of Andrew and Alex would make wonderful parents as they took care of the babified Sam and Clover until they turned back to normal. Now they only hope on having their own kid someday, when the time comes for it to take place. In the meantime, they'd continued to go through any events and trials that come their way, not letting anything split them up. The screen started zooming, showing a good view of the spies' house as the screen started fading out in black. Which means this is the end of the segment everyone...

* * *

 **END OF EPISODE XLIX**


	14. Episode L

**SEASON III EPISODE XIV:**

 **"GUIDING BLIND ALEX"**

* * *

 **SOMETIME EARLIER ON A MISSION:**

 _Sometime earlier, on a mission given by the WOOHP, the five super spies known as Sam, Clover, Alex, Andrew and Chaosky, were in a warehouse looking for what they needed to retrieve; a power supply that could be used to eradicate all of mankind if it fell into the wrong hands. The spies were roaming the place, unaware of what was to come._

 _"Sheesh, this place gives me a bad feeling," Andrew commented. "It just does."_

 _"I agree Andrew," Alex agreed._

 _"Tell me about it," Clover said in disgusted. "This place could use a huge fashion makeover."_

 _"That's not the point spies," Sam commented. "We have to find that power supply."_

 _"She's right," Chaosky agreed. "We should be close to it now."_

 _The spies continued to walk, unaware that a bright and shining light will be occurring at any moment, and it would be aimed at Alex._

 _"Do you guys feel something," Andrew asked suspiciously. "Something's about to happen..."_

 _"Guys," Chaosky pointed to something suspicious. "I see a giant search lamp over there!"_

 _It was in fact a search lamp, capable of blinding someone on contact, temporarily. The lamp was about to turn on._

 _"Guys, that lamps about to turn on," Sam shouted. "Brace yourselves."_

 _Before any of them could do anything about it, the lamp instantly turned on, and was aimed right at Alex as she was then blinded thanks to the lamp. Alex had her hands over her eyes._

 _"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Alex screamed. "MY EYES!"_

 _"Alex!" Andrew instantly ran to her aid. "Are you okay?!"_

 _"Andrew, I can't see," Alex stated. "I think I've gone blind!"_

 _"Oh no," Andrew was worried. "Guys we need to get her to an eye doctor post haste!"_

 _"We have to find that power supply first," Sam stated._

 _"Well we're in luck," Chaosky said confidently. "Because I found the power supply right here!"_

 _Chaosky held the power supply in his hands as proof._

 _"Great, let's get this to WOOHP," Sam stated._

 _"And we need to get Alex to an eye doctor," Andrew said desperately._

 _"And I need to do a manicure," Clover said, triggering everyone except for Alex (who can't see) to give her an annoyed look. "What?"_

 _They then left the warehouse, sent the power supply to WOOHP as Andrew hastily brought Alex to the eye doctor to find out what was wrong with her..._

* * *

 **LATER ON, AT THE SUPER SPIES' HOUSE:**

* * *

The spies made it back home after going to the eyedoctors to have Alex checked out. It was revealed that Alex had been diagnosed with a eye blindness disorder of some kind, which was only temporary, lasting for up to a day or so, so it wasn't permanent. Andrew had to help Alex get into the house since she couldn't see.

"Well that was crazy," Chaosky remarked.

"Yeah, I didn't think Alex would have been diagnosed with a blindness disorder," Andrew commented.

"That's only temporary," Sam reminded him.

"Yeah."

"Hey guys, what am I going to do," Alex said in desperation. "I can't see and I really need some help."

"Don't worry baby," Andrew reassured her. "I think we can help you out, right guys?"

"Uh sorry Andrew," Sam said. "I'd love to, but uh...I need to catch up on some homework and some reading and such."

Sam went into her room to do just that.

"I can't help either," Clover said. "I promised my boyfriend Robert that I'd go out with him today after this mission, so we could have a little fun."

Clover looked at her watch.

"Oh, look at the time, I have to go now," Clover headed for the front door. "See ya."

With that said, Clover closed the door shut as she headed to see her boyfriend Robert. Andrew shook his head and sighed.

"Don't worry Alex, I'll help you through this," Andrew said. "I'll keep you safe throughout this whole ordeal."

"Really Andrew?" Alex asked with hope in her tone.

"Yeah," Andrew nodded his head. "And Chaosky can probably assist me too."

"Oh right, Andrew I'd love to help," Chaosky said. "But right now I have to go and play the guitar."

"How could you play the guitar," Andrew wondered. "You don't even have fingers."

"Don't rub it in," Chaosky retorted as he went into his bedroom to play the acoustic guitar for a bit, as he then closed the door behind him.

"Well I guess I'll have to do this by myself then," Andrew sighed. "Don't worry Alex, I'll help you throughout this whole scenario."

Andrew gave her a hug, knowing she couldn't see him, as she wrapped her arms around him as a result.

"Oh thank you Andrew," Alex thanked him. "If I could see right now, I would know just how much of a hunk your being right now."

"I bet you would darling," Andrew said, causing Alex to blush for a few seconds before she then asked him.

"So, what should we do for now Andrew?"

"Well I think there is still some stuff that we have to do before we settle in for the day," Andrew commented. "Does that sound okay to you?"

"Sure Andrew," Alex said as Andrew kissed her on the cheek, resulting in her giggling.

"Very well, let's get going," Andrew grabbed a hold of Alex as he headed to his personal motorcycle in the garage as he got Alex to wrap her hands around Andrew tightly and made sure she was fastened in behind so she wouldn't fall off.

"You ready to go sweet cheeks?" Andrew asked her.

"Ready when you are Romeo."

"Fair enough."

Andrew started the motorcycle as he then took off to the store, with a blinded Alex clinging tightly behind his waist, as they started the whole traveling process...

* * *

Several minutes later, they made it to the store they needed to go to, a typical grocery store with two floors in it, as Andrew pulled the motorcycle to a good parking spot, as he then stopped the motorcycle, getting off the motorcycle while carrying Alex off and setting her feet first onto the ground slowly, arm behind her back so she wouldn't fall over.

"You alright Alex?" Andrew asked.

"As long as I'm with you honey," Alex stated, eyes closed shut.

"Very well."

It was then that on radios nearby, an acoustic guitar was heard being played and it was playing the main riff to the song Warning by Green Day. Andrew was skeptical as to why this was coming off suddenly.

"What the..."

It was then that several TVs had a PSA on it, and there was a giant blimp that was floating overhead as a voice then said.

 _"This is a public service announcement, this is only a test."_

The blimp floating by had a tag that said the same thing said on the TV. Andrew, carrying Alex by his side headed for the entrance of the store as she saw people standing outside away from the front door as they were chanting.

"Emergency evacuation protest!"

They were carrying picket signs that said 'Emergency Evacuation Protest' on it, acting as if they were a bunch of protesters.

"What's going on Andrew," Alex asked. "I'm hearing things but I'm not sure what's up."

"Don't worry about it babe," Andrew said. "Let's go in now."

Andrew went in, with Alex by his side as they passed by the protesters. Andrew figured that the floor they were on didn't have what he was looking for, so he decided to use the elevator to head to the second floor. When Andrew made it to the elevator, he saw a sign next to the buttons that said that only people who can see can work this elevator, as he then read out loud the reason for this.

 **"MAY IMPAIR YOUR ABILITY TO OPERATE MACHINERY!"** Andrew was confused as Alex, right next to Andrew was wondering why it said that.

"Really?" Andrew was confused. "Most people would be like _'can't quite tell, just what that means to me!'_ or something like that."

"You sure Andrew?" Alex asked.

"I'm sure baby doll," Andrew stated as he then operated the elevator to head to the second floor, which it did just that. Once they made it to the second floor, Andrew with Alex by his side, headed through the aisles to pick up some important supplies, as he saw several signs that said near a lot of the supplies.

 **"Keep out of reach of children,"** Andrew read out loud as he also saw several signs near the shelves that said the following: **"Don't you talk to strangers!"**

"What the heck," Andrew had a bewildered look on his face as he put supplies in the carriage he was using as Alex had her arms clung around Andrew's waist for protection. He then heard someone on the intercom say.

 _"Get your philosophy from a bumper sticker!"_

"What's going on here," Andrew asked as that acoustic guitar kept playing in the background.

"I have no idea Andrew," Alex said. "From the sound of it, there are some references to a song being made in this segment."

"I see."

As the phrase 'Warning, live without warning' was being repeated in Andrew's head constantly, Andrew eventually got all the supplies he needed as he went to pay the stuff correction as a voice said 'without, alright!'.

* * *

Once they were done shopping, Andrew put the stuff in a wagon connected to the motorcycle as all the stuff was fastened into the wagon so it wouldn't fall out. Andrew then got Alex to cling onto his back waist again as he then started up the motorcycle again as the couple then took off. Andrew saw some poster that said:

 _'Better homes and safety-sealed communities!'_

"That would make life much easier," Andrew said in regards to the poster he just saw. Alex agreed with him as she said uh huh, taking his word for it. The radio nearby then spoke.

 _"Did you remember to pay the utility?"_

"I honestly can recall Chaosky paying the utility just the other day," Andrew remarked.

"I agree Andrew," Alex agreed with him even though she still couldn't see.

A couple minutes later, the couple then stopped at a bunch of police cars parked in the way and there was yellow tape placed in the area. Andrew read what it said on the tape out loud.

 **"Caution: Police Line, you better not cross!"** Andrew was confused as to why this occurred.

 _"Is the cop or am I the one that's really dangerous,"_ Andrew asked.

"I don't think you're dangerous at all Andrew," Alex stated.

"I know dearie," Andrew said. "Still I'm getting to the bottom of this."

Andrew then carried Alex as he then approached a nearby cop.

"Excuse me officer," Andrew got his attention. "Could you mind telling me why this road has been close?"

"Ah, well you see civilian," The officer started to explain. "Some blind driver was behind the wheel and ended up crashing, triggering such a drastic major accident scene, so that's why this road has been closed."

"I see, well is there a faster way for me to get back to my house," Andrew asked. "See, my girlfriend here has been temporarily blinded by a searchlight and she can't see where she's going and I'd like to get her and I back home as soon as possible."

"Oh why didn't you say so civilian," The officer took notice of the fact that Andrew's girl had her eyes sealed shut due to blindness. "There's a shortcut right there that'll bring you to your house faster."

The officer pointed to said shortcut.

"Thanks officer," Andrew thanked him as he got back onto the motorcycle, with Alex clinging behind him.

"Anytime civilian," The officer called out. "Drive safely!"

With that said, Andrew took the shortcut back to the house.

* * *

In a matter of seconds, Andrew made it back to the house, as he then pulled the motorcycle into the garage and stopped it from running. Andrew took out all the bags from the wagon and brought them into the house, after making sure Alex was safely brought into the house. Several minutes later, all the groceries and such was brought into the house. Sometime later, it was time to make dinner, as Andrew decided to make the side, potatoes. He saw a label on the backside that said:

' **SANITATION** required to make potatoes!'

Andrew complied with it as she made sure both his hands and the potatoes were sanitized (only his hands with sanitized with soap, the potatoes were sanitized with just hot water). After the potatoes were made, Andrew decided to make the veggies as he grabbed a can in the cabinet. He then read on the top of the can.

" **EXPIRATION DATE:** 1/14/2001," Andrew then said. "This stuff expired ages ago!"

"Whoops, my bad," Sam, who was making the main dish said. "Just toss it, I'll go through the cabinet and toss out all expired products after I'm done with this."

"Okay," Andrew tossed out the expired can of veggies.

"Hey Andrew, all the stuff you encountered today, and I only heard you read them," Alex started to ask. **"Should we _question everything,_ or should we just _shut up and be a victim of authority?"_**

"Honestly Alex, with the condition your in right now, I think it's safe that we just go with it," Andrew admitted.

"If it's alright with you babe, then it's fine with me too," Alex stated.

"That's great honey," Andrew smiled. "I love you baby doll."

"I love you too Romeo."

Andrew gave her a kiss on the lips since she couldn't see. Andrew then heard that voice say 'Warning, live without warning again' as that acoustic guitar kept on playing out of nowhere. That was something Andrew could do _without,_ and he would be _alright_ with that.

* * *

The day passed on and as Andrew helped out Alex with everything since she couldn't see, he couldn't help but think back to everything that he encountered today, starting from the moment he left the store with Alex, all the way up to the point where Alex asked him that question (he also could have sworn he heard police sirens going off outside too). It was true, the cops were outside dealing with a crook who committed a bank robbery. By the time it was time for them to go to bed, Andrew helped Alex get into bed, as he then tucked her in and gave her a kiss on the lips, telling her that he loves her and she repeated the same to Andrew. Andrew then went to his own bedroom as he went into bed, hoping no one will ever blind Alex's eyes (and quite possibly damage her eyes) again. The last thing Andrew could recall hearing before he passed out was the following:

 _"This is a public service announcement, this is only a test!"_

After that, the acoustic guitar finally stopped playing as Andrew was now able to sleep in peace and quite, hoping Alex will be able to see tomorrow...

* * *

 **THE NEXT DAY...**

* * *

It was now morning, and Andrew was the first to wake up, as he then got out of bed and stretched out, seeing that it was 7:00 o'clock.

"Ah that was a good sleep I had," Andrew commented. "I better check and see how Alex is doing."

And he did just that, as he went into Alex's bedroom, as he creaked through the door and then asked her softly.

"Alex, sweetie, you awake?"

Andrew slowly approached her and then softly shook her awake as she started groaning.

"Alex, can you open your eyes?" Andrew asked her.

"I don't know Andrew," Alex said. "Let me try to open them."

In a matter of seconds, Alex was able to open her eyes, and saw Andrew for the first time since the moment before she was blinded by that light.

"Andrew, I can see again!" Alex was thrilled.

"I'm so happy that you can see again," Andrew remarked.

They both decided to head into the kitchen to get themselves a cup of coffee as Sam, Clover and Chaosky went into the kitchen minutes later.

"Well look who got better," Sam remarked.

"Yeah, it's so great that you can see again Alex," Clover said. "And it's great that Andrew was able to help you."

"Yeah, and I was glad that I was able to play this acoustic guitar all day yesterday," Chaosky showed them the guitar he played yesterday. "Without fingers more or less."

"Well that's great to know," Andrew was glad that things were back to normal now.

"I'll say," Alex agreed with him. "I'm so glad I can see my wonderful and amazing hunk again."

"Oh Alex," Andrew said playfully. "You certainly know how to have a good time with yours truly."

"Oh Andrew," Alex giggled. "I really love you, my Romeo."

"And I really love you too, my Juliet."

The moment they said that did they start kissing in such a romantic and sexual manner, letting their tongues meet and touch one another in such a sexual manner, and it looked like they would have made out if they were lying down.

At that moment, the day pressed on as the spies were all able to do things on their own again and were able to see. Andrew hoped that Alex would never be blinded again. He loved his angel so much, he'd keep her heavily protected if necessary. Yes readers, looks like everything is back to normal now as the screen started zooming out like before, and eventually the screen faded out in black, a sign that it was the end...for this particular segment that is...

* * *

 **END OF EPISODE L**


	15. Episode LI

**SEASON III EPISODE XV:**

 **"ALEX'S 16TH BIRTHDAY"**

* * *

 **IN BEVERLY HILLS:**

It was a nice and beautiful day in Beverly Hills today, but there was something that is suppose to make this a very special day today, for a certain super spy. At the home that belong to the five super spies of WOOHP, the gang was just hanging out, excited about it being a very special day for Alex today. Andrew was especially looking forward to today. After several minutes, Alex finally came out of her room and went into the living room as she then greeted.

"Hello guys," Alex waved to them.

"Hi Alex."

"Guys, do you know what today is?" Alex asked them.

"Of course we do," Andrew said. "It's your 16th birthday today."

"That's right baby," Alex said.

"Oh here, I made you this," Andrew gave her a cup of coffee. "A cup of coffee, for my wonderful birthday angel."

"Oh, thanks sweetie," Alex thanked him.

"Your welcome birthday babe," Andrew gave her a kiss on the lips, which she gratefully returned. The others wished her a happy birthday as well, resulting in her thanking them and such. A few minutes later, Sam decided to ask a question.

"So uh Alex," Sam started. "Since it's your 16th birthday, do you plan on throwing a Sweet 16 party or something?"

"Uhhh..." Alex was unsure what to say.

"If you do throw one, that would be totally fabulous," Clover commented. "I mean, I remember when I had my Sweet 16 party. It was so totally fabulous, it was like the best night of my life, I enjoyed every second of it."

"Look guys, I'd love to throw a Sweet 16 party," Alex started. "But the problem is that nobody ever comes to my parties ever, aside from you guys. Remember all the other parties I threw over the years? No one else ever came to them."

Sam and Clover recalled all the parties that Alex has ever thrown and recalled that they were the only ones attending the party, which made it not so much of a party after all, as Sam and Clover were like sisters to Alex.

Andrew on the other hand, couldn't bare to think about Alex not having a perfectly good and prepared birthday party. He continued thinking to himself as Chaosky then said.

"Hey it'll be okay Alex," Chaosky had some invitations ready to mailed out. "I have these invitations that I can send out under your name and see if they'll come or not."

"And besides," Andrew approached his girlfriend. "This is the first birthday I'll be celebrating for you babe."

"I know Andrew," Alex smiled. "I'm really excited too."

"So it's settled," Chaosky went to the front door, the invitations in his hands. "I'll mail these out and we'll wait for a response from someone."

"Sounds good to me," Alex nodded." Thanks Chaosky."

"Anytime Alex."

Chaosky went outside to ship out those invitations, when Alex then asked.

"So did you guys get me something special for my birthday?"

"Oh baby," Andrew said. "We each got you something that'll you love and enjoy on your birthday."

"The gift I got for you is so totally fabulous, you'll go crazy for it." Clover said.

"And Chaosky and I already have the gifts wrapped up for you ahead of time," Sam said.

"And as for me," Andrew said. "I got you something very special, for my wonderful girlfriend."

"Oooh, I'm so excited baby," Alex giggled with glee. "Did Chaosky get me something too?"

"Sure he did," Andrew nodded. "And it's already wrapped up like Sam said."

"Cool."

Just then, Chaosky came back inside and then said.

"Well that's taken care of," Chaosky exclaimed. "Now we wait for the response to come in."

"We can wait," Andrew said as the others nodded.

They then decided to wait, hoping that something good will happen and someone else will attend this Sweet 16...

* * *

 **SOMETIME LATER...**

* * *

Several letters popped in through the mail slot on the door, a sign that they got a response as Chaosky checked them.

"Hey look," Chaosky said. "Looks like we got a response from the others about the Sweet 16. Alex check them out."

"Okay," Alex went to look at the cards and saw that the names were blurry and could be read. Nonetheless, she took a look at several of the response, and what she saw got her shocked as she then frowned from viewing each one.

Many of the responses she got said stuff like 'Can't make it', 'Not interested', 'How is this my concerned', 'Not unless I get paid money to attend' and other stuff like 'Too busy to make it' or 'What's a Sweet 16?'. Alex expected this.

 _I knew no one would be interested._ Alex sighed in sadness as she then regretted reading the last response she got, as it said the following:

'Go F*&k Yourself, you ugly mutt!'

That ended up breaking Alex's heart as she felt the need to cry. She then balled her eyes out and started crying.

"Alex, what's wrong," Andrew asked in concern as he approached her.

"Nothing babe," Alex wiped her tears away. "If any of you need me, I'll be staying in my bedroom on this horrible 16th birthday..."

Alex ran off, tears falling from her eyes as she went into her room to ball her eyes out as Andrew looked shockened by what she said. Chaosky read all the responses except for the last one, and was upset that no one would come. Andrew then read the last response that triggered Alex to cry her heart out. He read it, and then got angered and furious, wondering who the hell would be cold enough to say that to his girlfriend, and be able to say such a horrible word to her on top of that. It didn't have a name, but Andrew asssumed this was from Mandy, seeing that she called her an ugly mutt.

"So uh..." Sam finally asked after a few minutes. "No Sweet 16 huh?"

"I'm afraid not," Chaosky shook his head in guilt.

"That totally sucks," Clover was upset.

"No," Andrew said, sounding determined all of a sudden.

"What's up," Chaosky asked him.

"We are not going to let Alex have the worst birthday ever, not if I can help it."

The others were confused as to what Andrew was talking about.

"Even though no one else would come to her party, I suggest we throw her our own special Sweet 16 party for her. I want her to have the best birthday she ever had."

"I see," Chaosky nodded. "So you want us to get all the preps for the party?"

"Yes," Andrew nodded. "All we need is a cake, balloons, decorations, the presents and _us_."

"I got it," Chaosky understood what he was asking for.

"I'll go make the cake," Sam stated.

"I'll get the house decorated for the party." Clover volunteered.

"I'll get the balloons all ready to go," Chaosky jumped in.

"And I'll get the already wrapped up gifts out and put them in the living room," Andrew stated. "That sound good to you guys?"

"Yes,"

"Then let's get cracking."

The four spies ended up getting the house ready for what would probably be the best birthday Alex could ever ask for...

* * *

 **30 MINUTES LATER...**

* * *

Everything for the party was all set. The decorations were set, the balloons were in place, the cake was being baked in the oven, and the presents were out in the living room. There were two banners shown, one said 'Alex's Special Sweet 16', and the other said 'Happy 16th Birthday Alex Vasquez!'. Andrew knew that she was going to love this, now he needed to get her, as he went to her bedroom to get her.

Meanwhile, in Alex's room, Alex was still sobbing her eyes out, feeling dejected that someone would say something so horrible to her. It was then someone knocked at her door, getting her to stop crying as Andrew came into the room.

"Alex, you alright sweetheart?" Andrew asked her.

"I'm... I'm not..." Alex struggled to say when Andrew said.

"Alex, I read that horrible nasty response that you got, and I want you to know that they have no right to say that to you. My point is, don't pay any attention to that bullcrap, because I would go through my way to make sure you have a great and wonderful birthday."

Alex was touched as she then gave Andrew a hug.

"Thank you babe!"

"Your welcome Alex," Andrew then said. "Anyway, the reason I came in here because we have something special we'd like you to see."

"What would that be Andrew," Alex asked while smiling.

"You'll have to see for yourself," Andrew grinned. "Follow me."

Alex nodded as Andrew went into the living room, with Alex following behind him to see just what surprise was in store for her...

* * *

Once they got into the living room, what Alex saw left her speechless. The house was completely decorated for her birthday, there were balloons, her presents were out in the living room, but what she read on the two banners touched her heart the most. She couldn't believe it, they did this for her.

"Andrew..." Alex struggled to say. "Did... did you do _all_ for me?"

"All for you baby doll," Andrew wrapped her arm around her back.

"Andrew this was _so_ sweet of you," Alex gave him a hug. "Thank you so much."

"Your welcome birthday babe," Andrew looked her in the eyes. "I love you sweet cheeks."

"I love you too Romeo."

They kissed lip to lip for a second or so when Chaosky came out into the living room and was proud to see the birthday girl out of her room.

"Well look who finally decided to show herself," Chaosky said. "You like the decorations?"

"Yes I do Chaosky."

"Well that's great because it looks like you got 2 birthday cards right here from the mail," Chaosky showed her two birthday cards as proof.

"That's great Chaosky, let me read them." Alex said.

"Go ahead," Chaosky gave her the cards as she looked at the first one and read what it said.

 _Happy Birthday Alex Vasquez!_

 _Sorry that I couldn't attend y'all Sweet 16 party. I've been busy wit a lot of other work and it's so time consumin', that I couldn't make it. I do hope ya have a wonderful 16th birthday regardless Alex!_

 _Sincerely,_

 _Robert_

"Well that's sweet," Alex said, happy that Clover's boyfriend wished her a happy birthday.

"Yeah," Andrew couldn't help but smile. "Read the other card now."

"Okay dear," Alex saw the other card had that WOOHP logo on it, and she could only wonder who sent this to her.

 _I already have a feeling that I know who sent me this birthday card._ Alex grinned as she then opened up the birthday card for herself.

 _Happy 16th Birthday Alex Vasquez, Super Spy of WOOHP. I hope that you have a wonderful and marvelous 16th birthday Alex._

 _Jerry Lewis_

 _P.S. There's a special gift included with this card that I am giving to you too._

Alex then checked and looked at the _special gift_ that Jerry was talking about and was surprised to see what it was. It was a membership card for the Beverly Hills Gymnasium. Alex was thrilled and excited.

"Why that was very nice of him." Andrew remarked.

"It sure was," Alex smiled as she put her cards away somewhere and the membership card in her room safely. Once that was done, Sam came out from the kitchen and said.

"Alex, just the girl I wanted to see," Sam said. "Your birthday cake is still in the oven, and it's going to be another 20 minutes before it's done."

"Sweet." Alex was thrilled.

"And eveything else for your special party has been all set for you too," Clover remarked, resulting in Alex giving her a smile.

Suddenly, a car alarm went off outside as someone just pulled in. Chaosky looked and saw exactly who it was.

"Oh goodie, Alex, your parents are here," Chaosky said as they really were here.

"Really," Alex was confused. "Why are they here?"

"Well if you must know, they called me earlier and told me that they wanted to stop by for your 16th birthday," Chaosky stated. "Plus they told me that they have something wonderful to give you on your birthday too."

"That's great to know!" Alex understood what he was saying.

"Then I'll go let them in," Chaosky said as he went to let Alex's parents into the house...

* * *

After a moment, Alex's parents, known as Carmen and Richard, came into the house after Chaosky as they saw how much the others decorated for their daughter's birthday. Alex was happy to see them as she then shouted.

"Mommy! Daddy!"

Alex ran up to them and gave them a hug. They were happy to see their birthday girl.

"Hello sweetie," Carmen said to her. "Happy birthday Alex."

"Happy birthday sweetheart," Richard said afterwards.

"Hello," Andrew had a smile on his face. "It's great to see you two again."

"So great to see you too Andrew," Carmen said giving him a hug which he gratefully returned.

"Nice to see you again Andrew," Richard greeted.

"Same here."

They shook hands as greetings between the others were made as well. Once that was done, Chaosky then felt the need to ask.

"So what's up," Chaosky asked. "What brings you around these parts?"

"Well we came to see our birthday girl," Carmen stated. "We also have our own cards we'd like to give to her too."

"Yeah dearie," Richard said. "We have two cards for you dearie."

"This one is from your father and I," Carmen showed her the first card.

"Thank you," Alex opened the first card up and read what it said. What it said was offscreen but it did say 'Happy birthday' and 'Love from mommy and daddy!' Alex was happy as she then thanked them both.

"And this second card is from your relatives from Paris France," Richard stated.

"You know, from your father's side," Carmen said.

"Ah I gotcha," Alex went and opened up the second card and read what it said. The message was also shown offscreen but it said 'Happy 16th Birthday Alex' on it. Alex was touch and told her parents to tell them that she said thank you.

"Well what should we do now," Carmen asked, seeing that it was getting quite and they should do something.

"The cake should be done right about now," Andrew said.

Suddenly, the oven timer went off meaning it was done.

"That must be the cake," Sam went into the kitchen to get the cake out of the oven.

"So you guys want me to bring you a drink or something?" Chaosky asked.

"I'd like a Cola Chaosky," Carmen said.

"I'd like a coke too," Richard said.

"Two cokes coming right up."

Chaosky went into the kitchen to get the two colas for Alex's parents.

A few minutes later, Chaosky came out with two colas.

"Sam is getting the cake all set for Alex," Chaosky said, giving them both colas. "She'll be out in a minute."

Once Sam came back into the living room, Richard asked.

"So you guys got something for our birthday girl?"

"Yes, we all got her something special," Chaosky nodded. "She hasn't opened the gifts yet."

"That's good," Richard said.

"So Andrew, how have you and Alex been holding up together," Carmen asked.

"We're still together," Andrew said. "And we're still holding strong."

Alex was right next to Andrew as he said this.

"That's great you two," Carmen smiled. "So Andrew, did you get Alex something for her birthday?"

"Yes I did," Andrew admitted. "I got her something very special for her."

"Sounds like you did something special for her."

"Uh-huh."

"So, should we like do something?" Clover asked.

"Yeah, time for us to celebrate Alex's birthday!" Andrew shouted, which got Alex hyped and excited.

"Well let's rock!"

"YEAH!"

They then spent a good portion of Alex's 16th birthday doing some fun and exciting stuff...

* * *

As the day passed on, Alex had a special birthday dinner, had some birthday cake (skip the birthday song), and all other fun stuff that isn't included here to save some time for the presents.

"Okay Alex," Chaosky said. "Time to open up your birthday presents now!"

"Oh boy," Alex jumped up and down excitedly as her parents were excited to see what the others got for her, especially Andrew.

"Open mine first Alex," Clover gave her the present she got for her.

"Okay, thanks Clover," Alex thanked her as she took the gift that Clover got for her. She then started open it up and when she saw Clover got for her, she was hyped. It was a dress, but it wasn't a dress. It was a bright yellow dress (her signature color) and it looked beautiful. Her parents were thrilled about this gift as Clover then explained.

"I know you love the color yellow, and that is your signature color, and that dress looked so totally perfect for you, so I hope you like it," Clover stated.

"Clover, I love it," Alex gave her a hug. "Thank you Clover."

"Your welcome Alex," Clover returned the hug.

Once Alex broke out of the hug, she decided to open up Sam's gift. It looked rectangular.

"Go ahead Alex," Sam said. "Open it up."

Alex did just that and what Alex saw for herself got her surprised. It was a book, but it isn't any ordinary book. It was a encyclopedia on animals and such. Sam saw the face she had on her face.

"It's an encyclopedia on many animals," Sam explained. "I know how much you love animals Alex, and I thought you could use something like that in your future career. I hope you like it."

"Oh Sammy, I love it," Alex gave her a hug. "Thank you so much Sammy."

"Your welcome Alex," Sam returned the hug. Alex's parents were also pleased with the gift Sam got for her.

It was time to open up Chaosky's gift. Alex noticed how peculiarly wrapped the gift was set up.

"Well go on and open it," Chaosky nodded his head in approval.

Alex then opened the gift and noticed that once she opened the gift, she saw that there was two gift. One was a fresh new soccer ball and the other one was a uniform, a soccer uniform consisting of shorts and t-shirt. Chaosky then explained.

"I know how much you love soccer," Chaosky stated. "And I thought you could use a new soccer ball and a uniform. I hope it's good for you Alex."

"Oh Chaosky, this is a wonderful gift," Alex picked up Chaosky and hugged him. "Thank you so much."

"Your welcome Alex."

Alex's parents were happy about the gift that Chaosky got for her.

Finally it was time to open up Andrew's gift.

"I got you two gifts babe," Andrew stated.

"Oh, looks like Andrew got our daughter something special to get her two gifts," Richard stated.

"He is her boyfriend after all," Carmen stated.

"Oh, thanks Andrew," Alex said. "I'll open this one first."

Alex had a plushy wrapped up gift as she noticed it was soft. She then opened it and what she saw got her surprised and hyped. It was a stuffed animal, but it also had a plush heart attached to it that said 'I love you' on it.

"Do you love it Alex," Andrew asked.

"I do," Alex nodded. "Now for the other gift."

Alex grabbed the other gift, and it look like a tiny box. She then opened it up and saw that it was in fact, a tiny box, and figured out that the gift was inside the box. She then proceed to open the box up. Once she opened the box and what she saw was so amazing she was almost in tears. It was a heart shaped pendant necklace, and she then decided to take it out of the box and her parents saw what Andrew got her. She then opened the heart pendant and saw a picture of Andrew and Alex happy together and she then read what was written underneath out loud.

"I belong in your heart always and forever. With lots of love from, Andrew your permanent love interest."

Her parents were surprised and thrilled that Andrew would do something so special for their daughter. Alex was practically in tears as she couldn't speak.

"Do you love it babe?" Andrew asked.

"Oh honey," Alex ran over and gave him a hug, something he'd expected from her as he returned the hug. "Thank you so much Andrew."

"Your welcome Alex, my birthday girl," Andrew said. "I love you Alex."

"I love you too Andrew."

They then spent the next few minutes kissing happily as they enjoyed every second of it.

* * *

After a few minutes, everyone realized that it was now 9:00 at night, and it was getting late.

"Well guys, Carmen and I have to be going now," Richard said. "We are happy to see you all again."

"And Alex, I'm happy that you had a great birthday today dearie," Carmen admitted. "And Andrew, I'm happy that you got Alex that wonderful and amazing gift for her."

"Well I wanted to show her how much I love her," Andrew admitted.

"Yeah that makes sense."

After making some farewells to their daughter, to Andrew and to the others, Alex's parents decided it was time to take their leave as they then went to their car and went off, saying bye to Alex and Andrew before they drove off in the distance...

* * *

Some time later, after cleaning up from the birthday party, it was 10 o'clock at night and Alex felt the need to talk to Andrew.

"Hey Andrew?"

"Yes Alex?"

"Is it alright if... I could sleep with you for tonight?"

Andrew was now blushing and sweating, searching for an answer.

"Sure Alex," Andrew said. "You can sleep with me."

"Good," Alex stated, as they headed into Andrew's bedroom for the night. "Because I want to thank you for giving me the best birthday I could ever ask for."

"Well Alex, I wanted you to have the best birthday ever," Andrew got onto his bed as Alex laid next to him, cuddling up to him.

"Ahhh Andrew," Alex sighed happily. "You are my prince."

"And you are my princess."

"You are my Romeo."

"And you are my Juliet."

"You are my hunk."

"And you are my baby doll."

"You are my everything."

"And you, are my birthday angel," Andrew said. "I love you Alex."

"I love you too Andrew."

They then kissed romantically and sexually, allowing their tongues to meet and touch one another in a French kiss, as it looked like they were now making out. This lasted for several minutes as Andrew then said.

"Well goodnight Alex."

"Goodnight Andrew."

Within minutes, they both passed out, falling fast asleep as they had embraced each other and were sleeping like a happy and married couple. The screen started zooming out as they were sleeping and the screen faded out in black, the sign that it was now the end of the segment for this season...

* * *

 **END OF EPISODE LI**


	16. Episode LII

**SEASON III EPISODE XVI:**

 **"CHAOSKY BECOMES A HUMAN"**

* * *

 **IN A RESEARCH FACILITY SOMEWHERE:**

In a Research Facility somewhere outside Beverly Hills, we focus in a special laboratory where a bunch of scientists were working on their own personal experiments, and nothing too special was going on at the moment. Suddenly, one of the scientists was working on something special and he just finished making a type of potion.

"Behold scientists," That particular scientist cheered. "I just finished creating a potion that could change mankind and possibly benefit humanity as we know it!"

"Well, what does the potion do," One of the scientists let out a bored yawn.

"Well I'll have you know, that this potion can change anyone that isn't a human into an actual human," The scientist explained. "This could possibly help us see how animals would act if they were to become human!"

"Well how do you know it'll work though," One of the scientists asked. "It could be a fault, Fred."

"Well Greg," The scientist Fred said. "I'll be injecting this potion in this orange here!"

He picks up an orange that was in a bowl and then goes to injecting the potion into said orange.

"I'll use one of the lab rats as a test subject and see if they'll become human," Fred explained.

"I'm telling you Fred, this plan will backfire," Greg stated.

"No it won't," Fred stated, placing the orange onto the table. "Now let me get one of the lab rats to use as a test subject. Be right back."

Fred then goes to get one of the lab rats, unaware that the orange will end up rolling off the table. It was then that the orange then rolled off the table and ended up in a transporter that transports all fruit and such into the local supermarket. Once it got into the transporter, it then activated the transport function and then the transporter then did it's job and it then got transported to a local supermarket as it then disappeared with the potion injected in it.

"It wouldn't backfire huh," Another scientist snarked sarcastically.

It was then Fred came back with the lab rat and wondered what happened to the orange.

"Where's the orange?" He asked.

"You just missed it," Another scientist said. "The orange went into that transporter and ended up being transported to a local supermarket where a sapless sucker will get their hands on it and find out if it works or not."

Fred then got a twitchy eye and looked like he was about to panic. Then on 3, 2, 1...

 **"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"** Fred screamed. _**"MY LATEST EXPERIMENT IS NOW GONE! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"**_

The other scientists just rolled their eyes as we zoom out and switch to a new scene.

* * *

 **MEANWHILE...**

Said orange ended up in a local supermarket with a bunch of other oranges as no one seemed interested in it. Just then, the super spy known as Chaosky was shopping and spotted the injected orange and felt like he wanted to buy it, so he picked it up, oblivious to the fact that it had a potion injected in it. He then went and purchased it along with the other groceries as he then headed home afterwards with all the groceries on hand...

* * *

 **IN THE SUPER SPIES HOME IN BEVERLY HILLS:**

The other four spies were just lounging around, waiting for Chaosky to return from the store. Just then Chaosky came into the house and said.

"Guys I'm home," Chaosky called out, getting their attention.

"Alright," Andrew said. "Let me help you with the groceries."

"I'll help too," Sam said.

"So will I," Alex jumped in.

"Eh, what the heck," Clover shrugged her shoulders, jumping in too.

"Sweet," Chaosky was thrilled as they put groceries away.

* * *

After putting the groceries away, Chaosky got out the orange that he bought from the store, unaware that it had a special effect.

"Hey guys, look what I bought at the store, I got an orange," Chaosky showed them the orange. "Who'd like to eat a piece first?"

"Now hold on Chaosky," Andrew reminded him. "You remembered what happened last time when I tried an orange you bought from that particular store?"

Chaosky recalled that Andrew took the first piece last time and ended up puking in the toilet, with Alex helping him out because it appeared that the orange was expired and all.

"Yeah, I kind of wished they had an expiration date on these fruits," Chaosky said. "I also wish that whoever takes charge of these fruits sanitized first before handling them. Therefore, I'll take the first piece this time!"

Chaosky ended up peeling the orange and end up breaking it up into slices as he picked up a piece of the sliced orange.

"Well here I go," Chaosky said. "I hope I don't get sick. Well here goes nothing."

It was then Chaosky put the orange slice into his mouth and swallowed it whole.

"See that wasn't so..."

Chaosky didn't finished his sentence as he then felt a sudden shake in his body.

"WOAH! **AHHHHEHEEEEEAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"**

Chaosky started shaking and stretching constantly, leaving the others (especially Sam) concerned for him. It was then that a bright and shining light then occurred as Chaosky was about to go through a major transformation. The others were wondering what was happening to him...

A few moments later, the transformation was finished as the bright light ended up fading and once the others saw Chaosky again, what they saw surprised and shocked them. Chaosky was no longer a tiny light blue creature; he was now an actual human. He had fingers, toes, legs, all the human features. He looked like the size of a little kid, thanks to his original form being small and all. He had light blue hair and three tuffs of hair in the front, his eyes were light blue, and he had white skin, and a red bowtie was on his neck. He also has a necklace underneath the red bowtie with the bell on it that formerly the string with the bell attached to his head in his previous form. Because he wasn't wearing any clothes before, he was completely naked, and that means his _you know what_ was showing. Sam noticed it and was blushing heavily at the sight of it. The others were shocked that he became a human. Chaosky was wondering why they were staring the way they were.

"What?" Chaosky was confused.

"Let me get a mirror," Andrew then went got a mirror for Chaosky to look at. Once he got a mirror, Chaosky then looked in the mirror and let out a gasp, shocked that he became a human.

"Oh my god, I've... I've become a..." Chaosky tried to finish.

"I think the word you're looking for is 'human'," Andrew said.

"Yes," Chaosky nodded as he looked and saw he had a nose, ears, and all the human features he didn't have before. "Woah, I got fingers now, and toes, and woah, I have a nose and ears now! I ever have a full tuft of hair! I have beautiful eyes."

"You do Chaosky," Sam commented.

"Thanks," Chaosky blushed and saw he wasn't wearing any clothes and saw his privates. "Oh, I'm completely naked guys..."

"I suggest we buy some small clothes for you Chaosky," Sam suggested.

"Wait a minute," Chaosky remembered something. "I remember Andrew still having clothes he wore when he was a little kid."

Chaosky ran into the bedroom and went to get one of Andrew's clothes from when he was younger and took a minute or so to get clothes on. Once he came out, he was now wearing Andrew's childhood clothes; a light blue t-shirt, blue pants, small socks, and he was wearing a cyan blue and yellow baseball cap too.

"So how do I look?" Chaosky asked them for their honest opinion.

"You look handsome and sexy Chaosky," Sam stated.

"Why thank you Sammy," Chaosky blushed. "Anyway, how the heck did I become a human anyway?"

"I think the orange you ate had some type of effect that made you change into a human," Andrew concluded.

"How did this happen," Chaosky asked. "Not that I'm upset, I just want to know."

"I think we should sent the remaining pieces of that orange to WOOHP and see what is injected in it," Sam suggested.

"Good idea Sammy," Chaosky agreed with Sam. "Let's go and do it."

Sam picked up the plate of the remaining oranges and got ready to sent them to WOOHP. While she was doing that, Andrew then asked him.

"So Chaosky, how does it feel to be a human?"

"Honestly, I'm feeling excited since I get to know what it's like to be a human," Chaosky stated.

"So what are you going to do know that your a human Chaosky?" Alex asked him.

"I think I'll have some fun today," Chaosky stated and then said quietly. _"I also want to have some fun with Sammy."_

Andrew heard Chaosky say that, but he let it go, knowing that Chaosky loves Sam as much as he loves Alex. It was then Sam came back into the kitchen the oranges sent to WOOHP.

"That's taken care of," Sam said. "Now we wait for WOOHP to give us a response back to see what they unravel."

"Good idea Sammy," Alex said.

"So Sammy," Chaosky approached her. "Now that I happen to be human, would you like to hang out with me for a bit."

"Oh, of course Chaosky," Sam was blushing.

Since Chaosky was the size of a little kid, she was able to pick him up still and gave him a kiss on the lips. The others were awwing at this sight.

"Isn't that sweet," Andrew asked.

"Yes it is baby," Alex said. "They remind me of us."

"Oh they sure do honey cakes," Andrew said seductively as he brought her close. "I love you so much babe."

"I love you too Andrew my handsome hunk."

They then started kissing in a romantic and sexual manner, in a French kiss; having their tongue meet and touch one another. Clover was instantly reminded of her boyfriend and couldn't wait to do the same with him.

"I can't wait to do that with my wonderful boyfriend," Clover said in such an awwing manner.

* * *

After a few minutes later, the gang decided to watch TV for a bit, with Chaosky making good use of his new fingers as he managed to properly change the channel without making a single mistakes at all. Sam was impressed with Chaosky's new form, and she had to admit that he was so darn handsome even though he looked like a little kid.

Some time later, it was lunch time, and Chaosky was making everyone lunch, making some impressive use of his fingers and such. He eventually finished making lunch for everyone.

"So Chaosky," Andrew started as Chaosky set the lunch onto the table. "How's your life going now that you're a human now?"

"In all honesty Andrew," Chaosky started. "I'm loving every moment of it."

The gang was smiling at this as he continued explaining.

"I mean, I have fingers now, I'm able to do stuff I couldn't do before," Chaosky continued. "I also like having a nose to smell stuff accurately, and I have ears now, so I can hear much better than before. I also love this hairstyle I have, and the necklace with that bell I had before. And I love my eyes too."

"Great to hear Chaosky," Andrew was thrilled by this. "I'm happy that you're happy with being a human."

"Thanks Andrew," Chaosky was flattered.

They then ate lunch. After they ate lunch, Sam's compowder started going off as she got it out.

"That must be Jerry and he must have found out what made Chaosky turn into a human," Andrew said.

"Let's find out what he found out," Alex stated.

"Gotcha," Sam said.

Sam then opened her compowder and it was then activated and Jerry's holograph appeared.

"Ah, hello their super spies, so nice to see you five again," Jerry stated. "Anyway, WOOHP found out what was in that orange that turned Chaosky into a human, and we found out something shocking."

"What did you know find out Jerry?" Chaosky asked eagerly.

"Well Chaosky, the orange you ended up eating wasn't just an ordinary orange," Jerry explained. "It had a special type of potion injected into it."

"And what would that be?" Andrew asked.

"The potion was made only by a skilled and experienced scientist and it was made to turn anyone that isn't a human already into one," Jerry continued. "And WOOHP assumes that it was created in order to benefit mankind and be able to show humanity just how animals would act if they were to become a human themselves."

"Impressive..." Alex sounded impressed.

"However, there is a catch, the potion is only a prototype, and it's effect is only temporary," Jerry stated. "That means that Chaosky won't remain a human permanently and will end up going back to his original form once time is up."

"And how much time are we talking Jer," Sam asked.

"The effects last up to a day, before it wears off and the donor ends up transforming back to their original form." Jerry said.

"Okay, but I still have one question," Chaosky said.

"What would that be Chaosky?"

"How did an injected orange end up in the local grocery store?"

"We're not certain, but rumors point us to a research facility outside of Beverly Hills," Jerry stated. "And that orange must have gotten into a transporter in one of the labs, and ended up in the local supermarket you went to today and it changed you into an actual human being."

"I see, but I feel like I'm the last person to be used as a test subject for this manner," Chaosky admitted. "I never thought this could happen to me. I mean, this could be a chance to show how this could benefit mankind and show just how non-humans live their lives as actual humans."

"I understand, but remember, it's only a temporary effect. By tomorrow, you'll end up being your original self again," Jerry explained.

"I understand Jerry," Chaosky nodded. "Thanks for the discovery."

"Anytime super spy Chaosky," Jerry then said. "Well best of luck to you all super spies until I contact you again."

"Right, see ya Jerry," Sam said.

It was then that the call ended and Sam put her compowder away.

"So now what should we do," Clover asked.

"Well since Chaosky has the rest of the day until he goes back to his original form, I suggest we make the most of it," Andrew suggested.

"Good idea Andrew," Sam agreed. "What do you think Chaosky?"

"That's a great idea, in fact, I think we should take this opportunity to get out of the house and possibly go to the park or something like that," Chaosky suggested.

"Great idea," Sam said. "Let's go my little man."

"Oh, you got that right Sammy," Chaosky blushed at that commented as she picked him up. They then kissed lip to lip for a minute before heading out the front door. Andrew and Alex held hands as they followed behind them, and Clover followed shortly afterwards...

* * *

The day pressed onward and Chaosky was making some wonderful use of his time, now that he was a human for only one day. He was wearing Andrew's old shoes from when he was little kid, and he was having some much fun, spending time with Sam and all. It wasn't that he did like being the unknown species he was previously. It's that he wants to show his Sammy how much he loves her and would do anything for her in all honesty.

Aside from that, Chaosky was able to do other stuff too, he was able to play guitar properly, with fingers and all and he was able to see life in a new perspective too. Being a human showed Chaosky a new light. He really wanted to stay a human and be able to sleep with Sam whenever he had the opportunity, but he knew that this was only for the best. He still couldn't believe he was the test subject chosen for this experiment, it wasn't intentional but still...

* * *

Later on, the gang was back home and was ready to get dinner ready. Chaosky and Sam made the main dish as Andrew and Alex made the side and Clover reluctantly made the veggies. Chaosky could recall touching Sam's hand and had his fingers wrapped in her fingers as the two of them started blushing heavily as they continued making dinner.

Some time later, dinner was eventually finished as the gang ended up eating their dinner and enjoying every part of it. Chaosky was clearly enjoying his dinner, as he was able to hold a fork and a knife properly with his fingers and the others were happy that he was thrilled about living his life as a human temporarily. Chaosky was making sure he'd enjoy every moment as a human for the remainder of the day.

After the gang was done eating dinner, the gang started cleaning up after dinner. Chaosky and Sam decided to wash the dishes as Andrew and Alex wiped up the table from after eating dinner, wiping up any stains from dinner. Clover ended up putting stuff away from dinner, and didn't complain about it whatsoever. This only took 15 minutes to complete. Afterwards, the gang decided to watch some evening news for a portion of the day. Eventually the sun starting to set, a sign that was it starting to getting to dark.

"So how's your day going Chaosky," Andrew asked. "Being a human and all?"

"It's been awesome and all," Chaosky then frowned, as he started becoming sad. "Too bad it's only temporary and tomorrow I go back to being an unknown species..."

"I'm sorry Chaosky, I know you love being a human and all but..." Andrew started.

"It's not that that upsets me," Chaosky shook his head, stopping Andrew from finishing his sentence. "It's just that..."

"What," Andrew asked, raising an eyebrow in concern.

"It's just that...well, I want to have Sammy know just that I really love being with her," Chaosky stated. "And I don't know if I'll ever get this chance again, and I just really want to sleep with Sammy, since I love her so much and I'd love to have her as my girlfriend. I mean, I already revealed my feelings for her before, but I...I really would love to be a human for her, and I don't know if this'll ever happen again. I...I don't know what to do Andrew."

"I see," Andrew understood this, feeling sorry and sympathy for his caretaker. Chaosky wanted nothing more than to be with Sam and have her as his official girlfriend, and to not be a permanent human, he would never get this chance again. Sam had to feel sorry for him, knowing how much he wanted to be with Sam as her boyfriend. As a result, she then said to him.

"Don't worry Chaosky sweet cheeks," Sam comforted him. "As I had said previously, I had promise you I'll someday work on getting you to become a human again so we could be in a relationship, and I am still standing to that decision. I will help you become a human again someday Chaosky, I promise."

"But what about right now," Chaosky asked. "I know we're a couple in hiding, but what about..."

"That's right Chaosky, and it'll stay in this house, until you do become a human officially," Sam stated. "I can trust the others not to tell anyone else out of this house about my secret relationship with Chaosky, isn't that right guys?"

"Of course," Andrew nodded.

"You can count on us keeping it a secret," Alex jumped in afterwards, also feeling sorry for Chaosky's predicament.

"Sure, I'll keep it a secret," Clover said as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Great, you hear that Chaosky," Sam said. "We can be in a relationship even when you aren't a human. What I'm saying is that, human or not, your still the cutest and greatest boyfriend I could ever ask for."

Chaosky was geniunely touched by this. As a result, he gave her a geniune smile.

"Thank you Sam," Chaosky thanked her sincerely. "I love you."

"I love you too Chaosky." Sam scooped up Chaosky and brought his lips to her lips.

They then kissed compassionately and romantically as they allowed their tongues to meet and touch each other in a French kiss, enjoying every second of it. Andrew and Alex had sparkly eyes, enjoying every second of the heartwarming scene, as Clover was daydreaming about her boyfriend doing that with her. After that, they spent the rest of the evening, watching nighttime television for a bit.

* * *

Later that evening, it was now almost 10 o'clock at night and it was time for bed.

"So Chaosky, where would you like to sleep tonight," Sam asked him. "Your bed is too small even for the size your at now."

"I was thinking that you and me could sleep together for the night," Chaosky suggested. "I'd like to sleep with you tonight my Sammy."

Sam was blushing heavily at this.

"Of course you can sleep with me Chaosky," Sam gushed. "Your such a cutie."

"Awww, thanks Sammy," Chaosky thanked her while blushing. "Let's go."

"You got it Chaosky."

They went into Sam's bedroom as they then got settled in Sam's bed. Sam got into her bed first as Chaosky then climbed up into her bed and snuggled close to her.

"You comfortable Chaosky," Sam asked him.

"I sure am Sammy," Chaosky stated. "Are you comfortable?"

"Uh huh," Sam then admitted. "I love being near you Chaosky."

"Me too Sammy."

"I love you Chaosky."

"I love you Sammy, my love."

They then engaged in another romantic French kiss, allowing their tongues to meet and touch one another as they were happy with being near each other. Once they got done kissing, they decided to turn in for the night.

"Well goodnight Chaosky."

"Goodnight Sammy."

They then went to sleep as Chaosky had her arms around Sam, and Sam had Chaosky in a hug as they then fell asleep, sleeping close to each other and enjoying every

moment of it...

* * *

 **THE NEXT DAY...**

* * *

After both Sam and Chaosky woke up, they got out of the bedroom and they went to the kitchen to get ready for the day. Chaosky was still a human, but not for much longer. Andrew and Alex were in the kitchen too, and so was Clover. The gang was out in the kitchen waiting for Chaosky to go back to his normal form, and everything else. After they ate breakfast and had their coffee, the sunlight started shining on Chaosky, and the effects from the orange started to wear off. It was time...

The same light that occurred around Chaosky when he became a human in the first place occurred once again as Chaosky was now about to go through another transformation as he was changing back to normal. After a few minutes of the light being shown, the transformation was done and the light faded, revealing that Chaosky was now back to normal; a tiny light blue creature with only three tuffs of hair on his head, his bell on a string was on his head once again, and his clothes no longer fit him as he was naked again with no areas being exposed to the others, and his red bowtie was still underneath his chin. Chaosky's eyes were back to normal too, no longer a colorful blue color.

"So I'm no longer a human huh," Chaosky asked.

"I'm afraid not Chaosky," Andrew shook his head in disappointment. "I'm terribly sorry that you couldn't stay a human Chaosky."

"Eh, I guess it was for the best, it was fun while it lasted," Chaosky said. "Maybe someday I'll be able to become a human again."

"It's like I said last night Chaosky," Sam picked him up. "I'll work on getting you to become a human again someday in the future, just like I said when you revealed your true feelings to me."

"And until then, I'll enjoy every moment with you as a whatever species I'm suppose to be, human or otherwise," Chaosky said. "We'll be a couple within this house and in this private place."

"That's right Chaosky," Sam said, winking at him. "I love you Chaosky."

"I love you too Sammy, my beautiful girl."

They started kissing again as Chaosky enjoyed it, even though he wasn't a human anymore, he still loved Sam and nothing will keep him from loving her. For the moment, Chaosky was satisfied and so was Sam. As they were kissing, Andrew and Alex were staring at each other happily.

"Such a beautiful sight huh," Andrew asked.

"It sure is babe," Alex agreed. "I can't wait for us to get married and have real sex together."

"Me too," Andrew nodded. "I love you Alex."

"I love you too Andrew."

They then started engaging in their compassionate and romantic kiss, letting their tongues meet and touch each others in a sexual manner in the form of a French kiss. Clover could only stare dreamily, thinking about doing that with her boyfriend.

"I really can't wait to do that with my wonderful boyfriend Robert," Clover said.

By this point, it was clear that Chaosky was happily accepting the fact that while he isn't he isn't a human now, someday he'll get the chance to become a human once again and as of now he can have Sam as his girlfriend in privacy of their own house and they will enjoy every minute of their presences. For now, the gang decided to enjoy their day together as the screen started fading out, and then the screen faded in black, a sign that now the segment is over...

* * *

 **END OF EPISODE LII**


	17. Episode LIII

**SEASON III EPISODE XVII:**

 **"THE PROM NIGHT"**

* * *

 **AT THE BEVERLY HILLS HIGH SCHOOL:**

It was nighttime in Beverly Hills, and the Beverly Hills High School was holding it's very own prom night for the students to take part in. That means all the men taking part were wearing really crafty looking tuxedos and ties, some of which were wearing bowties. The women taking part in the event were wearing really gorgeous looking dresses; each one styled and colored differently to match the women's own style and interest. But that's not what we are focusing on here.

What we are focusing on is the gang that consisted of five super spies and another student with them. The gang consisted of three men, two of which were humans, and the other one was a tiny light blue creature. They were identified as Andrew, Chaosky and Robert. All three of them were wearing a black tuxedo and wearing a bowtie; with Chaosky wearing only the tuxedo shirt and his red bowtie he usually wears was above the tuxedo in the spot it's always placed in. Accompanying them were the spy girls; known as Sam, Clover and Alex. They were wearing different colored dresses. Sam was wearing a green dress, Clover's was red and Alex's was yellow. They were also wearing high heels that were colored like their dresses and their earrings matched their dresses too. They also had different hairstyles too.

Clover's hair was made into a tiny ponytail on the back and she had overdid it with the makeup like she normally does. For Alex, her hairstyle wasn't too different from how she has it normally, aside from the fact that the bangs that hang out near her ears were now styled in a squiggly manner, and she had make up on too, not as much as Clover though. As for Sam, she had her hair in a ponytail too, and she also had squiggly bangs hanging near her ears like Alex does. She didn't wear as much makeup as the other two, but she did put on a little bit. All three girls were with their dates tonight; Clover was with Robert, Alex was with Andrew, and Sam had Chaosky as her chaperone (to keep their relationship a secret), and all six of them were happy and excited about tonight.

"Ah," Andrew took in a deep breath. "Tonight is going to be a great night tonight, I can tell for sure."

"I'll say," Chaosky agreed with him.

"Tell me 'bout it," Robert commented. "I had to get mahself the bestest tuxedo from the shop in order to look sharp for mah beloved lady."

"Oh Bobby cakes," Clover said. "Your such a charmer sweetcheeks."

"Only for you babe," Robert said to her.

They kissed for a minute or so before Andrew started speaking.

"Well I'm very pumped and excited about spending time with my wonderful angel," Andrew stated happily.

"Oh babe," Alex spoke. "You are a really wonderful hunk and my wonderful prom date tonight."

"That I am baby doll," Andrew said seductively. "That I am."

They stared dreamily at one another as Chaosky had a turn to speak.

"Well I don't know about you guys, but I'm looking forward to being a chaperone tonight for my wonderful Sammy."

"Oh Chaosky," Sam picked him up. "My little chaperone, who is trying to keep our relationship a secret from the public, I love you."

"I love you too Sammy." Chaosky whispered.

"They hugged for a few minutes when Andrew then spoke, noticing something.

"Hey look, they opened the doors, the prom has official started," Andrew pointed to the opened door.

"Then let's go and have ourselves a wonderful time together," Chaosky suggested.

"Yeah!"

All of them then entered the school, about to begin the prom and have the best night of their lives...

* * *

After a really unimportant announcement declaring the beginning of the prom to start, all the couples present were spending time together, dancing and all the other stuff that one can see at proms normally. Clover was no longer admiring any of the hunks (since she now has an official boyfriend Robert), and she felt she was doing good with her self-control now, much to the delight of Sam. Chaosky and Sam were hanging out near the punch bar (there was no alcohol allowed for the safety of the students), and Chaosky was drinking some punch with Sam as Andrew and Alex were dancing to a slow waltz-like dance that was being shown at that moment.

"You know Sammy," Chaosky started a conversation. "Tonight is going good so far."

"That it is my adorable little chaperone," Sam said.

"Yeah," Chaosky was blushing. "All the other couples are happy too."

"I can see that Chaosky," Sam said as they continued admiring the couples everywhere.

Robert and Clover were having their own dance and romantic time together as well.

"Bobby, I must admit that you have to be the most sexiest man that I have ever met." Clover admitted.

"That I am mah dear Clover," Robert stated. "And you happen to be a beautiful and sexy gal I have had this pleasure of dancin' wit."

"Really?"

"Uh huh, you are as beautiful as a bucket full of purdy lookin daisies and a purdy meadow filled with bright yellow daffodils."

"Oh Robby," Clover said seductively. "I've always wanted to French kiss you."

"French kiss," Robert started figuring out what she was referring to. "Is that the kiss where our tongues meet and touch one another?"

"Oh you got that right Bobby my handsome hunky man," Clover sounded completely seductive.

"Oh Clover mah beautiful gal," Robert said, bringing her close. "I love you so much."

"I love you so much too," Clover then said. "How about we do some French kissing now?"

"Oh yes mah girl," Robert grinned. "Let's do it."

And they did just that. They allowed their tongues to meet and touch one another in the form of a French kiss, enjoying it so much as if they were having sex. Meanwhile, Andrew and Alex had a lot of fun dancing and they were now taking a break and standing to the sideline, drinking some punch while at it.

"Gosh Alex," Andrew said. "This has been a great night so far."

"That it has babe," Alex was smiling. "We've had so much fun dancing and such."

"We sure did babe," Andrew agreed. "But there's so much more we could be doing at the moment."

Alex realized what he was talking about.

"Andrew, are you talking about..."

"Oh yes," Andrew nodded and grinned seductively. "I'm referring to us doing _that_ tonight baby."

"Oh Andrew," Alex grinned seductively as she hugged him. "I love you so much."

"I love you so much too sweet cheeks."

They then started French kissing too, allowing their tongues to meet and touch one another in a really sexual and romantic manner, enjoying every moment of it, while everyone else was still having the best night of their lives...

* * *

Some time later, the prom was still going strong and many of the couples, including our main primary couples, have taken part in and participated in some of the dances that were being held, and everyone was having a great time. Sometime later, awards were being given out to the couples that took part in the activities and such tonight, as the principal, the one who was running the events at the prom.

"Greeting peoples of Beverly Hills High School, attending tonight's prom event," The principal spoke in the microphone. "Tonight I am here to announce the awards to the couples that have taken part in many of the events held tonight. Let the ceremony start!"

And so the ceremony started, as many unimportant couples won awards for whatever events you can think of in your own mind, as time passed by for the couples at the prom. About 20 minutes later, it was time to announce the big winners of tonight's prom.

"And now for the moment you all have been waiting for," The principal spoke in the microphone. "Now for the big winners of tonight's event, the three pairs that will be winning the big awards for tonight!"

People were cheering as Andrew then commented.

"Gosh, I wonder who the big winners of tonight are," Andrew wondered.

"We're about to find found now," Chaosky stated as the principal started giving out the big awards.

"And now for the first award, for third place at this event," The principal started. "This goes out to the couple that was depicted as a very romantic and seductive pair and they were a really good competitors at that too. The winners for third place go to... Robert and Clover!"

People started cheering as Robert and Clover couldn't believe what they just heard. They ran up the stage, as Clover grabbed a hold of Robert's hand and escorted him with her up the stage to claim their award. They both had the award together in their grips.

"I can't believe we made it in third babe," Clover said.

"Neither can I honey gal," Robert said as a result. "We did it babe."

They kissed as they didn't feel the need to give a speech to the others so they both took their award and walked off the stage. Andrew was proud of them as was the others and congratulated them and they thanked them as a result. After the cheering ceased, the principal started to announce the winner of the second award.

"And now for the pair that gets second place for tonight's award," The principal announced. "These winners aren't a couple, but rather a pair of close friends with this guy being the chaperone of this young fine lady that he accompanied tonight! Nonetheless, they made a couple of wonderful dancers at tonight's prom, and they were a big help to us tonight too! The winners for second place for tonight's prom are... Chaosky and Sam!"

The people started cheering as Chaosky and Sam were shocked that they got second place.

"Oh my gosh Sammy," Chaosky had so many emotions flowing through him right now. "I can't believe we won second place!"

"Me either!" Sam said as a result.

"Congratulations you two," Andrew said as the others said something on the same line.

Sam and Chaosky went up onto the stage to get their second place prize. Once they got their award, they both decided to say something important to the crowd.

"Hey people," Chaosky spoke first. "I'd like to thank you all for giving us the chance to win this second place for tonight's prom!"

"Yeah, we are very happy for all of your support," Sam said afterwards. "Me and my wonderful chaperone want to give you all the thanks we can give you for this awards! Thank you everyone!"

The crowd started cheering excitedly as they ended up walking off stage with their award on them and they went back to join the others. Andrew was surprised that Robert and Clover got third place and Chaosky and Sam got second. He could only wonder who won first place award.

"I wonder who won first place tonight," Andrew wondered.

"We're about to find out right now baby," Alex said as the principal continued to speak.

"And now the moment you all been waiting for; the first place winners for tonight's prom," The principal as the crowd was cheering, waiting for this moment as the principal continued. "Now let me tell you all, the first places winner are a wonderful couple, but they aren't just a couple. They are probably the most happiest and perfect couple anyone could ever think of, and they're so wonderful, others could only dream of being in that same relationship as these two winners of first place for the prom being held tonight. And now, for the winners! The first place winners of tonight's events are..."

A drum roll was being used this time as Andrew was anxious to know who the happy couple was that won first place, as the two people that the principal got him so hyped up as the principal then announced the winners.

"The winners are... ... ... ... **ANDREW AND ALEX!"**

The crowd was screaming like crazy at the winners, as Andrew and Alex were shocked to believe what he just said.

"Alex! I can't believe we are the happy couple that WON FIRST PLACE!" Andrew shouted.

"ME EITHER ANDREW!" Alex shouted.

"Good job you two," Chaosky congratulated them.

"Yeah, good job ya two," Robert said to them.

Sam and Clover said something similar to them as Andrew and Alex ran up to the stage and claimed their first place. Once they took their prize, Andrew decided to speak in the microphone.

"Hello everyone," Andrew spoke. "Alex and I just want to thank you all for the best time we had in our lives at this prom tonight! We are so surprised and thrilled that we won first place tonight! I want you to know that the love of my life here is as thrilled about this as I am, and we want to thank you for this chance we just so happened to get! Thank you!"

"Yeah, thanks everyone," Alex said afterwards. "For letting us be the first place winners for the prom held tonight!"

The crowd started cheering excitedly as the couple then walked off the stage with their award with them.

"Alex, we did it," Andrew said as they got back with the others.

"We sure did," Alex agreed. "I love you so much Andrew."

"I love you too Alex."

They spent the next few minutes kissing romantically and sexually, enjoying it all and such as the others could only watch them in aww and happiness...

* * *

Sometime later, the principal then announced that the prom was officially over and everyone is to go home, and to drive safely to those who drive, even though there was zero alcohol present, since it was banned from the prom. The gang was heading home now.

"Tonight was the best night of our lives," Chaosky commented.

"Yeah it sure was Chaosky," Andrew agreed.

"I had the best time of mah life with mah wonderful Clover," Robert said.

"Oh Robby, you are so cute," Clover flirted with him.

"Oh Clover, I love you."

"I love you too."

They started French kissing again as Sam then said.

"Let's get home guys, I'd like us to get some after the events that took place tonight."

"You got it Sammy." Chaosky said.

"Andrew, I'm so happy we won first place," Alex admitted.

"Me too baby cake," Andrew said. "I love you babe."

"I love you too sweet cheeks."

Alex rested her head on Andrew's chest as they ended up heading back to the house...

* * *

Robert was allowed to spend the night at the spies' house as they made it to the super spies' house. Once they got into the house, the gang put their trophies on the shelves as Robert and Clover decided to head into Clover's bedroom to have some fun in privacy as they continually had their tongues touch and meet each other in a French kiss.

"Hey Sammy," Chaosky then said. "Wanna head into your room for a bit, so we can have some _fun_ together."

"Oh Chaosky," Sam was blushing when she noticed what he was talking about. "Anything for my little man!"

She picked up Chaosky and they headed into Sam's room, kissing and cuddling together before sleeping, as they were French kissing together.

"I love you Sammy."

"I love you too Chaosky."

They continued kissing sexually as Andrew and Alex were the only ones still in the hallway.

"So Andrew, wanna go in your room and have me accompany you so we can have our own _fun_ together too?" Alex offered.

"Oh baby," Andrew said seductively, bringing her close. "You took the words out of my mouth baby girl."

"Hehehe, I sure did handsome," Alex giggled. "Let's go Romeo."

"You got it baby doll!"

The happy couple then headed to Andrew's bedroom to have some fun together. They then helped themselves to French kissing, letting their tongues touch each others as they were heard moaning together, as if they were having safe sex. They then sighed happily as they said to each other.

"I love you baby doll."

"I love you too Romeo."

They continued French kissing like crazy as the night pressed on. Eventually, the three young couples ended up passing out, sleeping together like a bunch of couples, as Andrew and Alex slept like a married couple. The night pressed on as the gang was now fast asleep, hoping for some more fun to come tomorrow and afterwards too. For now, they just slept it off as the screen started zooming out and the screen then faded out in black, meaning that the segment is over...

* * *

 **END OF EPISODE LIII**


	18. Episode LIV

**SEASON III EPISODE XVIII:**

 **"POLITICAL MUCH?"**

* * *

 **IN WOOHP HQ:**

In the organization that is known as WOOHP, the one in charge that is known as Jerry Lewis had summoned the five super spies known as Sam, Clover, Alex, Andrew and Chaosky for a very important mission this time, and they were set to arrive right about now.

Then on cue, the five super spies came right out of the chute, wondering what Jerry wanted from them this time.

"Alright Jerry," Andrew was the first to speak. "What do you need to tell us this time?"

"Well I'm glad you asked Andrew, because this time, there's a special kind of mission that you five have to go on." Jerry stated.

"Alright, and what kind of mission would that be if I may ask?" Chaosky questioned.

"Well as you must know, there have been several protests being taken place across the country," Jerry showed them the projection of riots and protesters taken over the streets. "And these protests have gotten worse over time."

"Do you know what the motivation for these riots are exactly Jer?" Sam asked.

"We are pretty certain that they have something to do with the controversial comments that have been made by the fellow Republican for the candidacy for president, known as Daffy Lump," Jerry said. "People have been lashing out in riots as a result."

"Ew Daffy Lump the 'I'm so full of myself' politician," Clover said in disgust. "I don't want him to be our next president."

"I know that it seems very farfetched and cliche, but people have been rioting outside of rallies and conventions being held by Daffy Lump and a majority of them are either immigrants, or Hispanics." Jerry explained.

"You see, that's why I'm not voting for him," Alex explained in disgust. "I'm part Hispanic, and I don't deserve to be forced to build a wall which is suppose to 'keep terrorists out of the country'."

"Amen to that babe," Andrew agreed with her. "I'm not voting for the democrat nominee Jennifer Stimpson either."

"Same here Andrew," Alex agreed with him.

"Anyway, before we get too involved with politics here, what is it that you'd like us to do Jerry?" Chaosky asked.

"Well Chaosky, what WOOHP needs you five to do is this," Jerry then stated. "At the next convention or rally that's being held by Lump, we need you five to infiltrate rally/convention, dressed up as politicians, and make sure nothing happens. You're not going as Lump supporters, your there to make sure there is no chaos taken place nearby."

"I get it," Sam said. "What are we getting for gadgets this time?"

"Honest Sam, the only gadgets you'll be using is the jetpack, your compowders, these sunglasses to detect any protesters nearby, and the political suits you'll be wearing at the convention." Jerry stated, showing them the gadgets.

"Sounds good to me," Chaosky nodded.

"Oh yeah, before I forget, you five will be having a new spy accompanying you for this mission." Jerry said.

"Woah," Andrew was surprised. "Who would this spy be Jerry?"

"Well Andrew, he was just recruited for the team and he seems perfect enough for this mission," Jerry said as the new spy then showed himself. "And there's our new spy right here. I'd like you all to meet our new spy; Robert!"

The new spy was in fact Robert, the same _Robert_ that goes to Beverly Hills High School with the others. The spies were shocked at this was that Robert from school.

"WOAH! The spy is _that_ Robert!?" Andrew question in shock.

"Why, you guys are spies," Robert asked, speaking in his southern accent. "Clover, I can't believe you are also a spy."

"Me either Robby," Clover approached him, noticing he was wearing a dark red/black spy suit as the others were about to question how Robert became a spy and vice versa when the red light was flashing and the siren went off, showing an emergency.

"Oh my, no time to get acquainted now spies," Jerry looked at the screen. "Another convention is being held by Daffy Lump in Ohio, the city of Cleveland! Goodluck spies!"

The six spies were about to be sent to their destination as Robert then commented.

"Guys, I do believe this is going to be so much fun."

The moment he said that did they get ejected out of WOOHP and were now being sent to the convention being held by Lump in Cleveland, Ohio, making sure there would be no chaos present at all...

* * *

 **LUMP RALLY/CONVENTION- CLEVELAND, OHIO:**

At the Daffy Lump rally that was being held in Cleveland, people attending the event were dressed up as politicians, in the suits and all that, and then we see the six spies sent to attend the convention. All six of them were dressed up as politicians as Robert then commented.

"This is gonna be so much fun wit you guys," Robert commented.

"I agree handsome," Clover huddled close to him. "With you around, this lousy rally convention shindig will be totally worth it."

"I hear ya buttah ball," Robert brushed her hair with his hand, causing her to giggle.

"Now remember spies, we are on a mission," Sam reminded them. "We have to make sure no chaos is present."

"Yeah, and keep the place under control," Chaosky commented afterwards as they made their way to the seats they were given.

"Yeah, I wonder what this Daffy Lump has to say this time," Andrew commented sitting down on a chair.

"I don't know honey," Alex said sitting right next to Andrew. "But I can tell you that I'm not going to like it at all."

"Me either."

"By the looks on everyone else's face," Chaosky pointed out, sitting next to Sam. "No one is going to like what he has to say at this rally."

"I can tell Chaosky," Sam agreed as Clover sat right next to Robert, getting comfortable next to him.

"Oh look, Lump is approaching the stand," Andrew pointed out. "This convention is about to start."

Approaching the stand on the stage was in fact, Daffy Lump, as the whole convention was decorated in such a highly patriotic manner, blue balloons with white stars on them, with red ballons with white strips, and the plain colorless white balloons, in addition to flags, and other patriotic decorations present. Once Lump approached the stand, all the chatter ceased as Lump spoke into the microphone.

"Is this thing on? Okay good," Lump spoke under his breath as he then said. "Greetings fellow Americans, welcome to yet another rally or convention that is being ran by yours truly, where my campaign slogan is 'We're going to make America great again!'"

People were muttering, not surprised by this as Lump continued speaking.

"Now before we get down to business, I'd just like to spend the next few moments or so to say just how crooked and how much of a liar that the democratic nominee Jennifer Stimpson really is!"

People then groaned loudly in annoyance, can't believing that Lump was still doing the same old snhick again about how horrible of a president Stimpson would be if she won the White House. Nonetheless, Lump started explaining about how horrible and how much of a liar Stimpson is.

While he was making his speech, an anti-Lump protester was back stage, carrying a stereo radio in his hands as he was about to play a song that would lash out against Daffy Lump. Letting out a snicker, the protester was about to hit the play button, as the spies were completely oblivious to this guys' presence.

The moment he hit the play button did the song 'American Idiot' by Green Day started blasting out of the stereo radio, causing Lump to cease his speech as he and the others in the audience heard the radio blasting. The song started singing out the first verse.

 _Don't wanna be an American Idiot!_

The music blasted for a minute as Lump tried to find who was playing that song.

 _Don't want a nation under the new media!_

Lump noticed it was blasting behind him and tried to find the person behind that noise.

 _Hey can you hear the sound of hysteria!?_

Lump then saw the troublemaker blasting song as he then ordered.

"GET THAT PUNK OUT OF HERE WITH THAT RUBBISH!"

Two of the guards smashed the radio before it got to the fourth part of the verse as they then grabbed a hold of the punk's arms.

"You will regret this Lump!" The punk shouted as he was being dragged out. "The country is doomed I tell you! DOOMED!"

He was thrown out as he apologized to the audience for the interruption as a person from the audience then said.

"That guy might be onto something," The person was expressing his opinion. "What the point of this convention anyway? Is the country really doomed no matter who gets into office?"

"Well as you may recall my slogan: 'We're going to make America great again'!" Lump stated.

"Yeah but as shown on the political news," Another person recalled. "Everything you are speaking of about making America great again is a bunch of malarkey!"

"Don't listen to a word Steven Burden says," Lump countered. "He's just as bad as crooked Jennifer Stimpson!"

"What about Lyin' Kid, whatever happen to that Republican," Another person in the audience asked.

"Well as I said before, I decided to drop using that name for good."

"Another thing I want to add to this," A fourth person in the audience decided to jump in. "There's also the controversy regarding the racial comments that you made towards a Hispanic judge."

"Well it's like I told him, we're going to be building that wall," Lump remarked.

"See, that's another problem right there," A hispanic man in the audience retorted. "Why do we Hispanics have to pay for the stupid wall anyway!?"

"I agree with him," Alex said.

"I know you do baby," Andrew said, placing his arm on Alex's shoulder. "So do I."

"That reminds me," An African-American person in the audience jumped in. "What the purpose of this so called wall anyway? Why do we need it built?!"

"Well you see, supporter of President Mollack Bahama," Lump retorted. "It's to keep terrorists out of the country!"

"Yeah but what if there are terrorists in the country by the time the wall is built?"

"And do you know how long it would take to build that wall," An Asian-American said. "You know how long it took to build the Great Wall of China?"

"Or the Eiffel Tower?!"

"Or the Statue of Liberty!?"

"Or even Mount Rushmore!?"

"People people please, I can see it in my role as future president that all of your personal problems get solved right away!" Lump stated.

"Great, because I'm having a huge problem state wise," A woman in the audience called out. "My son has ADHD, and he takes adderall everyday and he's been taking it for years, and from where we came from, my son's medicare insurance doesn't cover for the medicare in the state we currently live in! I can't find him a single doctor that can fill out and prescribe his god damned medication that he needs to take! I'd like that issue fixed sooner than later!"

"Miss, please let's reconsider, you might have moved here from New England so of course the insurance is going to be all messed up," Lump explained.

The woman didn't say anything else as another person in the audience said.

"What if we don't want you to win the office?"

"Would you rather have Stimpson as president?"

"No," The guy said. "Either way, our country is screwed regardless."

"Yeah," Another person agreed. "Whether it's Lump or Stimpson, it'll be like we have another Fred Stump!"

"Yeah, it'll be the Stump Administration all over again!"

"Relax people, I guarantee you that I'll be nothing like the Stump Administration," Lump tried reassuring them.

"Oh yeah, what about that war that was taken in Iraq," A politician commented. "Remember that war? The one Stump lied to us all about taking part in and getting a lot of people killed!?"

"Now I will have you all know that I was against the war in Iraq and that Stump made a horrible decision with that war!" Lump exclaimed.

"Yeah, if it weren't for that war, we wouldn't have the terrorist group that is taking over the Middle East currently." A middle aged man stated.

"Exactly, and that's why as president, if I'm elected, I will vow to take out that damn terrorist group permanently and they'll be wiped off the face of the Earth," Lump bragged arrogantly.

"Oh really, and how do you plan on doing that," A person in the audience said. "Of course, I'd expect that from you. Your a huge bragger, your arrogant, you act like you're the 'Hey I'm the one shot wonderful guy who is perfect for president because I promise all these excellent and wonderful things will happen as a result' guy, and that's not how it works!"

"Yeah," Another person agreed. "I don't want to support Jennifer either, but you two are the only candidates to choose from!"

"Relax," Lump stated. "I got this all under control!"

"Oh, there's something else that came to mind too," Another politician jumped in. "About that email scandal that Stimpson is known for, what's the big idea trying to get Russia involved with the scandal!?"

"Yeah and because of that, there's the fear of Russia hacking into the election voting process this term," Another politician agreed.

"Now look, if you must recall, I was being sarcastic about that deal," Lump said.

The people were bickering about that, not taking it as a joke.

"Ya know," Robert stated. "This whole convention is showing just how much modern U.S politics is screwed up."

"That dirty blonde haired dude has a point," Another politician spoke.

"Yeah, I'm just about ready to go home and write out a parody of Green Day's Holiday and call it Vacation." A person remarked.

"Does it lash out against Stimpson?"

"Actually it lashes out against a combination of Lump, Stimpson and the terrorist group currently present in the Middle East."

"Well if I were you, I wouldn't attend another Lump convention once that parody is made," Lump snorted.

"I wouldn't come to another Lump rally anyway," The person spat.

"Good for you then," Lump huffed.

"Hmph."

A moment of silence was then held when someone else then spoke.

"There's also the whole economic issue that we fear of," A politician spoke. "We're concerned that it'll be a repeat of the Great Recression, the worst point in time economic-wise since the Great Depression."

"Let me just say that it'll be all under control," Lump said.

"Yeah but what about your tax plan you haven't shared yet," Another person said. "The Republican who ran for president against Mollack Bahama in 2012, but lost, said so himself."

"Please, what does Matt Rodney know," Lump brushed him off arrogantly. "We are not going to have another Great Depression-like event go on!"

"I'm honestly feel like our country is doomed regardless," Chaosky retorted.

"Tell me about it Chaosky," Sam deadpanned.

"Yeah, do we want a madman or a liar as president," Andrew commented. "I don't want either of them to be president."

"Me either Andrew," Alex agreed with him.

"Yeah, I wish that Freddie Sandles was the Democratic nominee for president instead of crooked lyin Jennifer Stimpson!" A person shouted.

"I would vote for Sandles if I could!" Another person jumped.

"I think Sandles would have made a great president if I say so myself," Andrew commented.

"Same here honey," Alex agreed. "I would vote for whoever would be perfect to be the president of the United States, and neither Lump or Stimpson fit that category!"

"Amen to that babe," Andrew said kissing her on the cheek, which triggered her to giggle cutely.

"I'm not into politics, but I don't want the country going out of control from hysteria and paranoia," Clover admitted.

"Same here honey cakes," Robert agreed with her. "I don't wanna have our beloved country be in ruins and in jeopardy if ran by a madman of a president."

"Or a liar," Chaosky added.

"Mhmm." Robert nodded in agreement.

"Okay people, now we are being ridiculous here," Lump stated.

"Oh yeah, well according to Kid Pool, you are a huge hypocrite, and it's was shown in that campaign he did targeting you."

"Hey, this doesn't have anything to do to former Lyin Kid you know," Lump said. "I can guarantee you all I'll be the next George Washington, and Abraham Lincoln!"

"Hahaha, don't knock yourself out," A person said rhetorically. "You'll never be the successful president that one of the founding fathers of this country or the one behind the Gettysburg address was!"

People started arguing some more about this madness and such.

"OKAY ENOUGH!" Lump got them all to settle down. "Would you rather have madness taking over the country again like when Stump was president? Do you want to have media propaganda taking over everyone in the country, turning us all into American Idiots all over again?"

"You just made another hypocritical comment sir," A person from the audience said. "It's clear to us that your also an American Idiot just like Stimpson is."

"Yeah," Another politician who also likes said album spoke. "Let's take a middle-class American for example, like the Jesus of Suburbia. He represents the middle-class American who feels like he's not given the support that our president is suppose to be giving him."

"Oh come off it," Lump snorted. "I'll have you know that as president, I will have full support of the middle-class American!"

"What a bunch of malarkey!" A person shouted in the crowd.

"Zip it supporter of Steven Burden," Lump shouted. "Any one else has anything to say!?"

"YES!" Another woman in the crowd shouted. "The neighborhood I live in is filled with a bunch of junkies and they always leave their trash on my front lawn and everything comes out of the bags and it's all over my yard!"

"Same here miss," A man agreed with her. "Someone put a stop to this nonsense!"

"I will create a ban to stop that kind of stuff,"

"Oh just like how you plan on banning guns from being used by people who have a criminal record," Someone else retorted.

"And what about all the police shootings in the country!?"

"And what's with the phrase 'Black Lives Matter'," A man said. "Shouldn't it be 'All Lives Matter'?"

"WE ALL HAVE STUFF TO COMPLAIN ABOUT!"

The crowd was then complaining and being fussy all over again as the crowd was starting to get loud at this point...

* * *

It was then Lump blew into a whistle getting everyone to stop talking.

"ALRIGHT, THAT'S ENOUGH," Lump shouted. "Now listening, we have to remain calm, we have to believe that our country will be great again, believe it."

"Oh sure," A person in the audience said sarcastically. "Hey everybody, let's do the propaganda, and sing along to the age of paranoia!"

People were chattering about that as the siren started going off, a sign that the convention was no over.

"Alright people, that's all the time we have tonight, I hereby call this rally to a close," Lump declared. "Thank you for your corporation!"

The people were cheering in relief, wondering if they would ever get out of that rally, it was a nightmare.

* * *

Meanwhile, the spies were glad to be out of that rally too for the most part.

"Whew, glad that's over," Andrew wiped his forehead in relief.

"I'll say," Alex agreed. "I don't think I could have taken another moment of him speaking about the stuff he was referring to."

"While it was a total blowout," Clover admitted. "I must admit that spending it with my Robby was totally worth it."

"I'm glad it was baby," Robert said. "I love you."

"I love you too Robby."

They started French kissing when Sam spoke.

"Okay spies, now that the rally is over, we better report back to Jerry that there were no major protests taken at this rally." Sam admitted.

"Yeah, even though people had to disagree with what he was saying," Chaosky stated.

"Exactly," Sam said. "Let's go!"

The spies then headed back to WOOHP, as Andrew had one thing in mind.

"You know, there's something that's still bothering me," Andrew stated.

"What's up Andrew," Alex asked him.

"I'm wondering why Freddie Sandles wasn't the Democratic nominee for president." Andrew wondered.

"Probably because the democrats want to make history by having the first ever female Democratic president to run the United States," Chaosky remarked.

"Yeah your probably right..." Andrew went with it as they went back to WOOHP...

* * *

 **LATER ON, BACK AT WOOHP:**

Jerry was informed of the progress that took place at the convention and was thrilled about it.

"Marvelous job well done superspies, the convention went by well and no protests were made," Jerry congratulated them. "Good job spies."

"Thanks," Andrew spoke for the rest of them.

"And Robert, you have proven yourself to be a wonderful spy too," Jerry said. "Great job."

"Why thank you," Robert thanked him.

"Now that your training is complete Robert, it's time to assign you to your new team," Jerry stated. "You'll be assigned to another new team in another location."

"What!?" The others were shocked.

"But Jerry, Robert belongs with us," Clover stated. "We are a perfect team, and he's my partner!"

"I'm terribly sorry Clover, but he's needed elsewhere," Jerry apologized as Robert approached him.

"Don't worry sugar cube, once I'm done with whatever I need to do, I will be stopping by yer house to pick you up." Robert comforted her.

"I hope your being serious Robby," Clover gushed. "I love you so much."

"I love you so much too my gal," Robert gave her a kiss on the lips. "I promise I'll pick you up later tonight."

"Okay."

Clover then watched as Robert then got transported to another location. She looked sad as Jerry tried to reassure her.

"Don't worry Clover, you'll see him again real soon."

"Not to mention the fact that he is your boyfriend," Andrew jumped in. "He'll never disappoint you."

"Yeah," The others agreed with him. Clover knew this deep down so she couldn't help but smile as she thanked them.

"So now what Jerry," Chaosky wondered. "You need us to do anything else?"

"Nope that's it," Jerry stated. "You super spies are free to go home now!"

"Alright, then I guess we'll be getting home now," Andrew said. "See ya Jerry."

"See ya!" The others said.

"See ya spies," Jerry waved as the spies were transported back to their home...

* * *

Once they got back home, the spies wondered what to do now.

"So now what should we do?" Sam wondered.

"I don't know about you, but I'm going to get myself all pampered up," Clover said. "For when Robert decides to pick me up."

She headed into her room to make herself look at beautiful and gorgeous as possible.

"Sammy, what to just go into the bedroom and see what's on the news politics-wise?" Chaosky suggested.

"Eh, what the heck," Sam shrugged her shoulders. "Only for you Chaosky."

"I love you Sammy."

"I love you too Chaosky."

They went into the bedroom as kissing noises were heard as they started watching the political news.

"Hey Andrew," Alex crept up from behind Andrew as she then spoke seductively. "Wanna just hang out in your room so we can have some time together alone?"

"Oh baby," Andrew said seductively. "You know I would love to do that with my beloved angel."

"Alright, let's do it baby," Alex winked at him.

"You said it baby cakes."

They went into Andrew's bedroom to spend some time together alone as they both cuddled up close together.

"I love you Romeo," Alex admitted.

"I love you too baby doll."

They then started kissing right on cue, as they allowed their tongues to meet and touch one another like always, and they enjoyed it and it looked like they were making out, seeing that they were on top of one another. They spent a good portion of the day together after attending a political rally/convention ran by Daffy Lump. As for Robert, he was assigned to a new team and even though Clover won't be fighting by his side, she knows that as her boyfriend, he'd always pull through for her. With that said, everyone spent the evening doing what they want to do as the screen started zooming out and fading in black, ending the segment. And that means that the season is officially over...

* * *

 **END OF EPISODE LIV**

 **YEAH THAT'S IT FOR THE THIRD SEASON EVERYONE! I HUMBLY APOLOGIZE FOR THIS SEASON BEING MUCH SHORTER THAN THE PREVIOUS TWO, BUT THE REASON FOR THAT IS BECAUSE THERE WERE NO MULTI-CHAPTERED STORIES THIS SEASON.**

 **THIS TREND CONTINUES INTO THE FOURTH SEASON FOR AT LEAST THE FIRST HALF OF IT, BUT BY THE SECOND HALF, THERE ARE AT LEAST THREE STORIES THAT'LL HAVE MORE THAN ONE CHAPTER, AND THE LAST STORY FOR THE FOURTH SEASON WILL BE THREE CHAPTERS LONG. JUST SO YOU KNOW.**

 **SPEAKING OF THE FOURTH SEASON, THE FOURTH SEASON WILL BE POSTED ON HERE TOMORROW! I DO HOPE YOU LOOK FORWARD TO THAT AND I HOPE YOU TUNE IN THEN READERS!**

 **FOR THE TIME BEING, IF YOU LIKE TO LEAVE A REVIEW FOR ANY OF THESE STORIES, PLEASE FEEL FREE TO DO SO!**

 **WELL THAT'S ALL I HAVE FOR NOW, SO UNTIL THE FOURTH SEASON, GOODBYE EVERYONE!**


End file.
